Break
by Turand
Summary: Depuis que l'internat a été contruit à UA, Shouta est de plus en plus absent et cela pèse sur Hizashi. Quand ce dernier se dispute avec son compagnon à ce sujet, il sent qu'il doit s'éloigner pour faire le point...
1. Lundi

Une petite fic sur le couple Eraserhead/Present Mic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Resumé: **Depuis que l'internat a été contruit à UA, Shouta est de plus en plus absent et cela pèse sur Hizashi. Quand ce dernier se dispute avec son compagnon à ce sujet, il sent qu'il doit s'éloigner pour faire le point...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating: **T

**Note: **Pour UA (Yuei), je considère une semaine de cours 6 jours comme indiqué dans le _My Hero Academia Official __Character Book Ultra Archive_. Le seul jour de congé est donc le dimanche. Les journées sont faites de 4h de cours le matin (8h40-9h30, 9h40-10h30, 10h40-11h30, 11h40-12h30) et de deux l'après-midi (13h20-14h10, 14h20-15h30). Shirakumo Oboro n'est pas mentionné. Histoire située après l'arc Yakuza.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lundi**

Hizashi poussa la porte de son appartement, rentra et la referma rapidement. Il resta un moment le dos appuyé contre la porte, les mains à plat comme pour bien se signifier à lui-même que la soirée de la veille resterait sur le seuil. Il passa ensuite sa main sur le côté de sa tête d'où provenait une douleur lancinante qui pulsait sur le rythme de _Bennie and the Jets_. Il était pourtant parvenu à l'oublier sur le chemin qui menait chez lui. Il était arrivé ici en un temps record, ce qui lui valait d'ailleurs d'être essoufflé. Il regarda sa montre qui indiqua 9h et en fut soulagé car il vit qu'il aurait largement le temps de se préparer pour l'heure d'anglais qu'il donnait aux élèves de la 1-A à 10h40, c'est-à-dire, prendre une douche, changer de tenue, faire sa coiffure, traiter son mal de tête et mettre de l'ordre dans son cours. Il calma sa respiration, à la fois rassuré par cet état de fait et récupérant de la folle course qui l'avait ramené à l'appartement.

Il quitta la porte et emprunta le couloir menant au salon et entra directement dans la salle de bain. En passant devant le miroir, il se trouva en piteux état, pire que le récepteur Grammont de son grand-père (et il datait des années 40). Rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait déduire que la soirée avait été longue et la nuit très courte. Il portait un jeans taille haute, une chemise et des lunettes ordinaires, c'est-à-dire le genre de tenue qu'il mettait pour ne pas être reconnu quand il sortait. Habituellement, ses vêtements étaient impeccables. Par conséquent, la tâche sur sa manche, les deux boutons manquants et la petite déchirure sur le côté de son pantalon ne pouvait être que les conséquences d'une soirée particulièrement mouvementée. Il ouvrit le miroir et prit immédiatement les anti-douleurs pour soigner sa migraine dont le rythme redescendait doucement sur _Tiny Dancer_. La douche ne fit que le soulager davantage. En sortant, il fut heureux de pouvoir gagner un peu de temps en voyant que sa tenue habituelle était à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé la veille, c'est-à-dire accrochée au radiateur, ses lunettes aux verres orange déposées juste à côté sur le lavabo. Quand il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, il se trouva bien mieux comme ça. C'était comme réenregistrer sur la bande magnétique d'une cassette où on avait osé mettre du jazz (le jazz, c'est seulement sur du vinyl, par pitié). Il ne prit pas le temps de relever ses cheveux car il avait un peu tardé à s'habiller. Le temps passait bien trop vite aujourd'hui, un peu comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur le bouton _Fast Forward_ de façon aléatoire. Juste attaché, ça irait bien pour lui. Il avait de toute façon plus urgent à faire...

Il fallait absolument qu'il remette la main sur son téléphone portable. Il était parti sans hier soir et franchement, ça aurait pu être problématique. Sans essayer d'être discret, il laissa ses pas faire grincer le plancher car il savait que la chambre à côté de laquelle il passerait serait de toute façon vide, ce qui se confirma quand il jeta un œil sur sa gauche. Il franchit la porte du salon au bout du couloir. Alors qu'il s'attendait à tomber sur une pièce déserte, à peine troublé par le chat, Wilco, c'est une situation bien différente qui l'attendait. Shouta, son compagnon, était là... Assis sur le canapé, il lisait tranquillement le journal.

« Oh… _Hello_ Shouta, fit Hizashi, troublé. _You're home_ ?

-Je viens d'arriver. J'avais oublié un cours ici, dit Shouta tout en reposant ses eux sur le journal.

-Ah d'accord. »

Hizashi assomma sa propre bêtise. Evidemment que Shouta n'était pas rentré... Il était juste repassé ici pour le travail (sûrement pas pour autre chose) et allait repartir aussitôt. Il devait d'ailleurs avoir franchi la porte pendant qu'il prenait sa douche.

« Ton téléphone portable est sur la commode. », ajouta l'homme remarquant probablement que son compagnon parcourait la pièce du regard.

Hizashi le prit aussitôt et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun appel en absence. Il se sentit vraiment idiot d'être parti sans toute la nuit et le rangea immédiatement dans sa poche arrière en se promettant mentalement de ne plus jamais être aussi distrait. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la voix de Shouta dans son dos le fit presque sursauter.

« Ça a été dimanche ?

-Oh... YES ! _Nothing to report_. », s'empressa de répondre Hizashi.

_Rien à signaler... _Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. C'était même carrément un mensonge mais Hizashi ne préférait pas parler de sa soirée de la veille en ayant les idées aussi peu claires. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Shouta mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça maintenant et s'il pouvait l'oublier et effacer la bande, ce serait mieux. C'était... compliqué. Ses yeux revinrent sur son compagnon qui lisait toujours et avait froncé les sourcils sur son "YES", dit un peu trop fort. C'était presque bizarre en fait... Il ne le faisait pas souvent, lire comme ça dans le canapé. Même "être assis" n'était pas sa position privilégiée sur ce sofa tellement confortable.

Une petite voix intérieure lui fit remarquer que Shouta et lui étaient enfin dans un lieu qui n'était ni l'extérieur, ni UA, à une heure inférieure à 23h... et juste tous les deux. Une situation comme celle-là était extrêmement rare ces derniers temps, voire unique. Et c'était ainsi peut-être le moment de parler de cela: le fait que ce genre de situation soit rare. D'un autre côté, Hizashi devait admettre qu'il n'était pas complétement en état pour avoir une conversation difficile (car oui, cette conversation allait être difficile) et que le temps manquerait probablement. Finalement, il décida de se lancer sans trop réfléchir :

« Shouta… »

L'homme releva immédiatement les yeux vers lui et posa son journal, ce qui surprit beaucoup Hizashi qui s'attendait à devoir le solliciter plusieurs fois. A 8h du matin, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, le niveau de conscience de Shouta était habituellement situé juste en-dessous de 4 quand celui d'Hizashi était déjà à 11 (sauf aujourd'hui). Un peu déstabilisé, ce dernier aligna avec difficulté une demande qu'il méditait pourtant depuis des semaines.

« Euh… Shouta… En fait… Il faudrait qu'on parle. »

A la minute où il prononça cette phrase, il sut que c'était une entrée en matière extrêmement nulle et maladroite. Néanmois, il fallait bien commencer par quelque part.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? », dit Shouta.

Hizashi remarqua que le visage de son compagnon n'avait absolument pas changé. Il n'avait l'air ni surpris, ni intéressé, ni spécialement impatient. _No signal. _Ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel mais dans ce cas précis, Hizashi aurait bien voulu être encouragé dans sa démarche. Il interpréta cela comme un signe plutôt négatif. Shouta lui accordait probablement de l'attention pour ne pas le laisser en plan et espérait que c'était quelque chose de bénin dont il s'acquitterait facilement. Cependant, c'était loin d'être le cas. _Ok, cancel._ Fin de l'opération. Retraite. Hizashi sentit donc que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais il fallait ne pas pour autant que cette première tentative n'aboutisse à rien.

« Ahem. Ça ne doit pas être forcément _now_, reprit Hizashi. Je dis simplement qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne le temps de discuter... quand on pourra se capter... »

Un tout petit pas pour préparer l'esprit de Shouta, juste pour ouvrir le canal... Il serait ainsi de meilleure composition. Mais alors qu'il sentait la tension redescendre en lui, cette dernière remonta immédiatement quand Shouta croisa les bras et leva un sourcil en lui disant :

« J'ai le temps maintenant. »

La réponse troubla Hizashi car il lui semblait que son compagnon lui envoyait plutôt de mauvaises ondes. Shouta avait une posture fermée, un visage neutre et une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter et pourtant l'y encourageait. Les voyants étaient au rouge... Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi attendre après tout ? De toute façon, ça devait bien être le genre de discussion pour lequel, personne n'était jamais vraiment prêt. Shouta serait toujours un peu de mauvaise humeur et lui, jamais certain de trouver les mots pour dire les choses. Se rassurant lui-même, Hizashi décida de se lancer :

« Shouta, tu as presque passé toute la semaine à l'internat et tu es à peine revenu mercredi.

-On s'est vu jeudi aussi, corrigea son compagnon

-Oui…»

« _Ok_, si tu veux, Shouta… », pensa Hizashi. Ce n'était pas vraiment la définition qu'il donnait à « se voir ». En fait, ils avaient mangé ensemble à l'extérieur comme tous les jeudis mais Shouta lui avait à peine adressé la parole, balayé la plupart des sujets de conversation et était directement reparti à l'internat après le repas. Genre _Hello Listeners_ et directement après,_ fin des programmes, au revoir. Out. _Mieux valait-il ne pas parler de mercredi où Shouta était arrivé très tard et dont tout ce dont Hizashi se souvenait était simplement le mouvement du matelas quand son compagnon était revenu et le deuxième mouvement de matelas quand il était reparti aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il décida d'être plus explicite :

« Je ne te vois plus beaucoup, Shouta.

-Je suis à l'internat... », répliqua immédiatement son compagnon, un peu sur la défensive.

Hizashi s'attendait à cette réponse et heureusement, il avait réfléchi à comment réorienter la conversation. Oui, l'internat de UA devait être surveillé mais pas uniquement pas Shouta Aizawa, le _Héros Underground_...

« Je sais. Mais tu pourrais déléguer cette tâche, dit alors Hizashi.

-A toi ? »

Hizashi ne comprit pas cette réponse et son ton n'augurait rien de bon. Mais il continua :

« Alors, oui, éventuellement... Dans ce cas, autant emménager à l'internat à deux, dit Hizashi sur un ton sarcastique. Plus sérieusement… Je ne suis pas assigné à cette tâche. Néanmoins, d'autres le sont comme Vlad, Nemuri, All Might et j'en passe... Alors...

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais la situation est problématique. », le coupa Shouta.

_Problématique. _C'est vrai que le mot était faible. Pour une école, même destinée à former les héros professionnels, deux attaques majeures sur les élèves de première année, des blessés et un kidnapping ne constituait pas une _situation problématique. _C'était carrément une crise, voire un état de guerre. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts relevait du miracle.

« Bien sûr que si, dit Hizashi sur un ton ferme. Mais tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? Tu passes toute la semaine là-bas.

-Oh... Je ne savais que je devais me justifier auprès de toi quand j'assure la protection d'élèves, continua Shouta avec sarcasme.

-_C'mon,_ Shouta... Tu fais vraiment ça pour eux ? Ou c'est juste parce que tu te sens mal car la plupart des événements sont arrivés sous ta surveillance ? »

Hizashi regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça car c'était un sujet extrêmement sensible mais... Cette mauvaise conscience... Elle était injustifiée. Hizashi savait à quel point que Shouta n'était pas responsable des attaques et qu'il avait géré les situations du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il savait aussi à quel point, il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. Alors que tout cela n'était pas sa faute...

« En tout cas, je ne ferai pas les choses différemment pour combler ton besoin de compagnie », dit Shouta d'un ton sec.

Mais _so what ? _Hizashi fut déstabilisé. Pourquoi Shouta réagissait aussi mal ?Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de cette conversation, il répliqua le fond de sa pensée qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui et de façon plus brutale qu'il aurait voulu :

« N'inverse pas les rôles. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie un problème parce que tu n'es pas là. C'est toi qui n'es pas là parce que tu as un problème. »

Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose comme « Et si tu as un problème Shouta, moi aussi j'ai un problème... » mais les mots se perdirent dans son esprit, effacé par le visage de Shouta qui restait impassible. « _Please..._ Shouta, est-ce que tu me reçois, là ? », pensa-t-il. L'atmosphère était si pesante qu'Hizashi avait l'impression de la porter sur ses seules épaules. Shouta ne voulait pas parler. C'était évident. Il prenait tout de travers alors que ce dont ils parlaient ne devait pas générer tant de conflits. Il fallait juste souffler sur le disque et puis le remettre en place pour faire repartir la musique... et pas démonter toute la chaîne hi-fi.

« Je sais quoi faire de mon temps et je sais exactement où je dois être, dit brusquement Shouta. Je ne pense pas qu'une personne qui fait son boulot de héros à quart de temps puisse comprendre ça. Retourne animer ta radio et laisse-moi travailler. »

_Wait over. _Hizashi ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce que Shouta venait de dire. Tout d'abord ce fut l'incompréhension. Puis suivit la sidération. Et enfin, la tristesse. Pas besoin de _Read back,_ il avait parfaitement entendu. _Roger, _bien reçu. _Loud and clear._ Mais il ne se mit pas en colère. C'était un vieux conditionnement qui le suivait depuis longtemps et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Alors qu'il laissait le silence s'installer, Hizashi se revoyait parfaitement dans un autre salon, moins éclairé et un peu plus traditionnel, face à un grand homme qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et l'œil sévère.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que son partenaire de vie était un peu rude avec lui. Shouta avait son caractère. Quand Hizashi parlait trop, il le lui disait sans détour. Quand il mettait la musique un peu fort, il lui jetait ce regard qui voulait dire « sérieusement ? ». Quand il avait trop d'énergie à revendre, il n'hésitait pas à le lui faire remarquer. Il y avait parfois des choses un peu plus rudes qui pouvaient lui échapper. Mais ici c'était différent car contrairement aux autres situations, il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux de Shouta qu'Hizashi avait toujours traduit comme "non, mais je t'aime quand même". Et le fait qu'Hizashi consacre moins de temps à son travail de héros que Shouta, étant donné ses activités en radio, n'avait jamais été mentionné dans la moindre dispute. Cela n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance.

« J'ai cours, je dois y aller. Tu me mets en retard. », dit Shouta en quittant la pièce.

Hizashi resta un seul dans le salon et entendit la porte de la porte se refermer quand Shouta s'en alla. Out, terminé, pas de réponse attendue, fin des communication, fermeture du canal. À présent, c'était le bruit blanc dans le combiné. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Shouta et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à UA et avaient fait leurs classes ensemble, partageant toujours le même banc. Dès le début, Shouta avait fait battre les baffles du cœur d'Hizashi et mis ses sentiment au volume maximum. C'était comme si on avait mis le courrant dans sa vie et branché le bonheur. Hizashi avait aimé Shouta dès la première note comme une chanson culte dont on ne se lasse jamais. Shouta, c'était son tube planétaire, le premier de son top 50. Le problème avait juste été qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même fréquence. Ce n'était pas réciproque. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Hizashi avait cru comprendre à travers les soupirs agacés de Shouta quand parlait trop fort et trop proche de lui. Cela avait parfois été difficile d'être _juste son ami_ sans que ses sentiments ne viennent brouiller son esprit. La _Friend Zone _n'était pas toujours facile... Les années à UA étaient de bons souvenirs. Si sa vie commune avec Shouta n'existait pas, elles auraient été les meilleures. Il y avait eu des moments sombres mais Hizashi les balaya immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y repenser. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire du mal comme ça. Il fallait garder les bonnes choses, surtout à quel point UA avait été bien plus _chez eux_ que les endroits où ils habitaient respectivement.

Finalement, ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur formation et avaient ainsi débuté leur carrière de héros en même temps. Néanmoins, Shouta était parti de son côté pour travailler seul et Hizashi savait bien pourquoi. Shouta était comme ça, un talkie en zone blanche. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il avait vécu dans un foyer. Il avait toujours été seul et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un partenaire qu'il pourrait perdre. Hizashi avait ainsi perdu son signal et lui aussi avait commencé à tracer sa route. Il n'aimait pas trop se rappeler cette longue année passée sans voir Shouta qui ne répondait presque jamais au téléphone. Il avait enchaîné les relations sans lendemain, espérant probablement que ses sentiments finissent par s'estomper. Il faisait aussi beaucoup la fête. Mais on ne met pas ce genre de choses sur _mute _bien longtemps. Shouta était finalement réapparu et Hizashi avait pu renouer avec lui. Il semblait aussi plus accessible. Une banale soirée devant un film les avait définitivement rapprochés et ils étaient restés depuis sur la même longueur d'ondes, jusqu'à revenir à UA pour enseigner. Mais tout ça, c'était le passé. Hizashi se concentra sur les évènements récents.

Cette année à UA avait été particulièrement difficile. Peu après la rentrée, le centre d'entraînement avait été attaqué par l'Alliance des Vilains. Heureusement, leur plan initial de massacrer la classe 1-A échoua. Shouta, Numéro 13 et quelques élèves avaient pu contenir les assaillants jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts dont Hizashi faisait partie. Il se souvenait encore de la colère qui était montée en lui en découvrant l'état de son compagnon. C'était comme si un effet Larsen lui avait explosé les tympans. Midnight l'avait d'ailleurs vite compris et s'était précipitée pour l'empêcher de combattre davantage, l'incitant à aller au chevet de Shouta. L'Alliance était déjà vaincue de toute façon. Ainsi, Hizashi s'était rapidement rendu à l'hôpital pour veiller sur Shouta mais Recovery Girl lui avait finalement dit de sortir pour qu'elle puisse travailler. Hizashi avait alors attendu dans le couloir durant des heures qui lui avait semblé être des jours. Quand enfin il avait pu revoir son compagnon, celui-ci était inconscient et Hizashi ne s'était pas résolu pas à quitter la chambre avant de voir apparaître des signes de conscience.

La première chose que Shouta lui avait demandé en ouvrant les yeux était si tous les élèves allaient bien. La deuxième fut évidemment quand il serait rétabi... Et la réponse de Recovery Girl ne l'avait pas vraiment satisfait. Ses bras avaient subi plusieurs fractures et la guérison complète prendrait des semaines. Ces semaines furent longues pour lui mais Hizashi avait été là pour l'assister et tenter de lui faire oublier son manque d'autonomie. Ce n'était pas évident car Shouta n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Alors Hizashi avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire, anticipant à l'avance ce dont il aurait besoin avant même qu'il n'y pense. C'était du travail mais Hizashi sourit en pensant à quel point, il avait été heureux de voir l'état de Shouta s'améliorer de jour en jour.

Il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre son compagnon de rester à ses côtés durant le championnat de UA. Shouta détestait être exposé. Cependant, il avait dû réaliser que c'était préférable comparé à rester seul immobile devant une télévision ou assister au championnat dans le public bruyant et agité. Hizashi avait vraiment adoré pouvoir le garder près de lui mais il avait dû aussi lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se laisser aller à une démonstration d'affection envers son compagnon qui n'aurait clairement pas apprécié, étant donné la caméra braquée sur eux. Shouta n'aimait pas ce genre de choses quand il y avait du monde. Ça avait l'avantage de préserver leur intimité. Ainsi, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés pas dans les magazines qui colportaient des ragots sur la vie des héros professionnels. De toute façon, avec ses blessures, les gestes tendres étaient difficiles. Shouta acceptait tout juste qu'Hizashi lui touche le visage.

Après son rétablissement, Shouta resta malheureusement distant. Hizashi avait patiemment attendu, laissant de l'espace à son compagnon qui devait avoir besoin de reprendre ses habitudes. En y repensant, il s'en voulait aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir creusé la question à ce moment-là car il était clair que son compagnon avait été habité par des pensées très sombres qui l'avait éloigné de lui. Cependant, cela avait été vite oublié car Shouta était revenu vers lui après l'examen final des étudiants. Hizashi se rappelait d'ailleurs douloureusement son affrontement contre Kyoka et Kota qui étaient parvenu à l'atteindre en utilisant une de ses plus grandes faiblesses : son entomophobie. Il se revoyait à terre en train de péniblement tenter de se débarrasser de ces centaines de petits monstres qui grouillaient partout sur lui mais ce n'était pas évident à faire, surtout les yeux fermés. La panique ne faisait que grimper. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'étreinte qui l'avait saisi, le soulevant du sol pour l'emmener plus loin, en dehors du champ des caméras. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui c'était car il n'y avait aucune chaleur avec laquelle il aurait pu confondre celle qui venait de l'enlacer. Dans les bras de Shouta, il avait pu calmer sa respiration. Les choses allèrent bien mieux quand son compagnon le déposa à terre pour passer sa main sur ses vêtements et enlever les insectes qui étaient encore sur lui. Alors qu'Hizashi s'était relevé pour s'appuyer sur la grille de l'arène et se calmer définitivement, il s'était attendu à pas mal de choses comme un sermon de Shouta sur le fait qu'il serait grand temps de traiter cette peur irrationnelle des insectes. Il fut surpris quand son compagnon s'était contenté de le serrer contre lui. Certes, ils étaient seuls loin des étudiants et des caméras mais Hizashi n'espérait en général pas ce genre de gestes autre part qu'entre quatre murs (et si les rideaux étaient tirés, c'était préférable). Mieux encore, Shouta avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'avait enlacé encore plus fort. Ils étaient partis bien plus tôt que les autres professeurs pour rester l'un près de l'autre et laisser à l'obscurité de leur chambre le soin de les rapprocher davantage. Ils étaient revenus sur les mêmes ondes.

Hizashi avait pensé que cela serait derrière eux mais les évènements en avaient décidé autrement. L'attaque du camp d'été avait laissé deux élèves blessés et un garçon de la classe de Shouta avait été enlevé. UA avait dû faire un communiqué à la télévision pour expliquer la situation et s'excuser publiquement. Evidemment, Shouta avait dû y participer. Hizashi n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau dans son costume mais savait très bien au fond de lui-même que son compagnon vivait un véritable calvaire. L'internat avait été construit et Shouta y avait finalement quasiment élu domicile. Il n'avait cessé de s'éloigner et Hizashi l'avait laissé faire, attendant sûrement qu'il revienne de lui-même comme la dernière fois. Mais le temps n'avait cessé de s'écouler. Un mois, puis presque deux... Il avait encore perdu le signal et pire, Shouta n'émettait presque plus...

* * *

Hizashi finit par trouver l'énergie pour faire ses affaires et se rendre à UA. Il pénétra discrètement dans la salle des professeurs où il trouva immédiatement Nemuri devant la machine à café. Elle ne portait pas son habit d'héroïne aujourd'hui mais un joli tailleur bleu foncé. Ce n'était pas inhabituel car la jeune femme aimait varier ses tenues, surtout quand elle avait une tâche précise dans sa journée, comme une évaluation ou une réunion. Néanmoins, Hizashi devait bien avouer que parfois, il avait bien du mal à la reconnaître quand elle s'habillait ainsi.

« Salut mon chou, lança-t-elle en le voyant.

-_Hello_ Nemuri, tu es trop _pretty_ comme ça !

-Merci ! Et toi, ça te va bien les cheveux attachés ! Tu veux un café ?

-Oui, je veux bien. »

Un café ne serait en effet pas de trop étant donné la journée l'attendait. Nemuri lui tendit une tasse en disant :

« Je vois que tu as survécu à ta folle soirée. »

La dernière fois qu'Hizashi avait croisé la belle Midnight, c'était en effet la veille au soir, juste avant de rentrer dans une boîte de nuit du quartier de Shibuya, endroit dont il était ressorti dans un état qui ne lui inspirait qu'une immense gêne et c'est bien entre autres pour cela qu'il n'en parlait pas. Il éloigna immédiatement ses souvenirs et se concentra sur sa réponse.

« Oh, elle n'était pas si folle que ça, mentit-il

-Vraiment ? insista Nemuri, tu avais l'air de vouloir décompresser.

-Finalement ça n'a pas pris. Parfois, il y a des soirées qui ne décollent pas. »

Hizashi n'aimait pas trop mentir en général, surtout à des personnes qu'il appréciait comme Nemuri mais le problème c'est que s'il commençait, il allait devoir lui raconter la totalité et ça… C'était _no way_ sur ce coup-ci. Hors de question d'exposer ses problèmes de couple. Il s'installa à une table et commença à travailler sur ses cours même s'il peinait à se concentrer. L'heure tournait et Hizashi savait qu'il devrait se rendre à un moment donné au local de la classe 1-A... où Shouta donnait cours. C'était hors de question de le croiser, même à l'inter-cours. Il décida donc d'arriver avec cinq minutes de retard et laissa le temps filer.

« Hizashi, tu vas être en retard, l'avertit soudainement Nemuri semblait aussi avoir un œil sur l'heure.

-Oh _yeah _tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. À plus tard.

-Oui, à plus tard... »

En quittant la salle, il sentit le regard de Nemuri dans son dos. Il savait bien ce qui la travaillait car durant les trois quart d'heure où ils étaient restés ensemble à travailler côté à côte, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il se rendit extrêmement lentement jusqu'au local de la 1-A. Il arriva comme prévu avec cinq minutes de retard et fut soulagé de trouver simplement les élèves, pas vraiment impatients de commencer le cours. Hizashi constata dans leurs yeux un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension. Certes, ses cheveux étaient différents aujourd'hui mais il était aussi très taiseux. De toute évidence, ça les déstabilisait... Alors qu'Hizashi déposait ses affaires, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait se comporter comme d'habitude et encore moins donner cours normalement, surtout si on le fixait de cette façon. Et pourtant, c'était le chapitre sur _le langage, la communication et le vocabulaire radio professionnel_... Son thème préféré... Son thème... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était impossible. Plan B. Il prit immédiatement la parole en se forçant à faire comme d'habitude :

« _HELLO_, le chapitre sur le _past simple_ étant terminé depuis deux semaines, prenez une feuille. Racontez-moi votre dimanche au passé en plus de 500 mots avec minimum trois verbes irréguliers. "être" et "avoir" ne comptent pas évidemment. Vous avez toute l'heure. N'oubliez pas votre nom.

-C'est coté ? demanda la voix fébrile de Denki Kaminari.

-_Yes, it is_. Ne perdez pas de temps. »

Tous les élèves de la 1-A sans exception affichèrent une expression à la fois terrifiée et scandalisée face ce qu'ils pouvaient appeler un véritable coup de poignard dans le dos. Néanmoins, ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et prirent une feuille pour commencer la lourde tâche qui les attendait. Ils allaient clairement lui en vouloir quelques temps mais Hizashi se promit de ne pas être trop strict dans la cotation. Il déculpabilisa en se disant qu'il n'était au moins pas trop sévère avec le thème de la rédaction. Ils avaient en effet étudié le _past simple_ dans le cadre du chapitre précédent : _la rédaction de rapports d'intervention en anglais_. Traduction : Le pire thème qui n'ait jamais existé. _EVER. _Hizashi prit place derrière le bureau en s'empêchant de penser que Shouta s'était trouvé là une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Cette discussion avec Shouta avait été un echec. Hizashi le réalisait pleinement à présent. L'heure était grave et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait terriblement mal (et son travail pourrait bien en être affecté). Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, un genre de petit _break,_ pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Juste baisser le volume et repartir plein baffle juste après. Le silence qui régnait dans la classe lui permettait de réfléchir à sa situation actuelle (une petite musique n'aurait quand même pas été de trop) et il constata immédiatement que c'était plus facile que dans l'appartement, rempli de choses qui évoquaient Shouta et lui. Il parvint ainsi rapidement à la conclusion que s'il devait faire le point de sa relation avec Shouta, il valait mieux le faire dans un terrain neutre, où aucune interférence ne viendrait brouiller sa réflexion. Il était évidemment hors de question de passer ses nuits à l'internat car la présence de son compagnon rendrait la chose contre-productive. Le petit hôtel non loin de l'école lui revint en mémoire. Il pourrait passer quelques jours là-bas... Cette pensée lui noua l'estomac et il écarta d'abord cette possibilité qui lui semblait bien trop radicale. Cependant, après avoir éliminé ses amis qui poseraient bien trop de questions et sa mère qui n'était même pas une option envisageable vu qu'elle était retourné vivre aux Etats-Unis depuis presque dix ans, il se rendit à l'évidence que c'était en fait la seule viable. Il serait seul dans en zone blanche et comme il était fort probable que Shouta ne revienne pas vers lui cette semaine (mis à part jeudi où ils mangeaient toujours ensemble), il ne devrait même pas lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il laisserait alors le chat Wilco à Madame Tanaka qui habitait dans l'appartement d'en face en prétextant n'importe quoi. Elle adorait les animaux, particulièrement les chats et ne raterait pour rien au monde une occasion de garder Wilco qui était une usine à câlins. Il pourrait facilement réserver avec son téléphone portable, revenir à son appartement prendre ses affaires, confier Wilco à Madame Tanaka et partir dormir là-bas le soir-même.

L'heure se termina et Hizashi ramassa les copies sous les mines déconfites des élèves qui avaient réellement tout donné. Dans le couloir qui le menait au local de la classe de la 1-B, il consultait sur son téléphone le site de l'hôtel avec fébrilité. Il avait encore l'impression que cette solution était trop radicale et hésitait fortement. Il s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dans la classe et finit par confirmer les informations qu'il avait encodé. C'était décidé, il s'éloignerait une semaine de l'appartement.

Arrivé dans la classe de la 1-B, il réalisa qu'il devrait faire subir la même interrogation par soucis d'équité. S'il ne le faisait pas, Vad King ou pire Shouta n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le lui faire remarquer. En pénétrant, dans le local, il devina d'ailleurs que l'information avait déjà filtré car tous les élèves étaient bien assis à leur place et particulièrement silencieux. Certains comme Tetsutetsu relisaient en catastrophe leur liste de verbes irréguliers. Hizashi s'installa au bureau près du tableau et annonça à contre-cœur l'interrogation surprise, à des élèves dont le visage se décomposait littéralement. Il ne dit rien de plus mais il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être aussi silencieux. De toute évidence, ça faisait peur aux gens. Il était temps de remonter le volume.

* * *

Un paquet de copies dans son sac, Hizashi décida de sortir durant le temps de midi car il voulait vraiment éviter Shouta. Il veilla à ne croiser aucun des professeurs, particulièrement Nemuri dont il ne doutait pas des soupçons. Il se remémora son planning de la journée. Cet après-midi, c'était les deuxièmes. Il ne donnait évidemment pas cours d'anglais à toutes les classes de UA. Les sections étaient bien trop nombreuses. Il était normalement uniquement associé à la filière Héroïque et voyait peu les autres professeurs d'anglais. On lui avait cependant exceptionellement demandé de prendre deux classes de section Générale.

L'après-midi, il se rendit dans le bâtiment des deuxièmes années où il trouva une classe 2-A (*) particulièrement calme. Des informations avaient aussi filtré jusqu'ici de toute évidence. Comme le courage lui revenait, il décida de donner cours normalement.

« _HEY _! Un peu de MOTIVATION, _PLEASE _! Prenez votre _BOOK _! Nous allons continuer de lire le texte de la page 86 ! »

Un soupir de soulagement à peine voilé parcourut la classe. Il enchaîna les deux classes 2-A et 2-B. Il retrouva une certaine motivation à donner anglais et même un peu de bonne humeur. Après les cours, il fila immédiatement à l'agence où il travaillait avec Snipe pour la réunion hebdomadaire. Il essaya d'être attentif au planning des patrouilles et aux quartiers qui devait bénéficier d'une vigilance particulière. Tokyo connaissait une recrudescence des braquages éclair et il fallait être vigilant. Hizashi détestait être assis sur une chaise pendant plus d'une heure mais fut tout de même heureux d'avoir de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Quand la dernière heure de la journée se termina, une mélodie un peu sombre parcourut son esprit car il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il devait à présent rentrer chez lui et se tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il mangea sur la route et rentra rapidement. Sans surprise, il n'y avait personne. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, prit un sac en haut d'une armoire et commença à y mettre le nécessaire pour une semaine. Il passa dans la salle de bain prendre ce dont il aurait besoin et termina ainsi son sac qu'il referma. Il alla dans le salon et attrapa Wilco qui opposa un peu de résistance mais fut bien plus coopératif après une série de caresses. Il alla le déposer le chat chez Madame Tanaka qui fut ravie et qui, au plus grand bonheur d'Hizashi, ne posa aucune question. Il revint ensuite dans l'appartement où il se changea. Avoir un habit de héros aussi voyant avait toujours eu un avantage: on devenait méconnaissable quand on le retirait. Il veilla à éteindre toutes les lumières et sortit. Il aurait pu marcher jusqu'à l'hôtel car il était à peine plus loin que UA mais prit plutôt sa voiture car il en aurait besoin vendredi pour aller dans le centre de Tokyo. Il se gara cinq minutes plus tard dans une rue plutôt déserte. Le réceptionniste ne le reconnut pas et Hizashi atteignit rapidement sa chambre. Elle était exactement comme sur la photo, plutôt grande avec un petit bureau pour qu'il puisse travailler. Il s'y installa rapidement.

Hizashi mit un peu de musique et commença directement à corriger les copies en entamant celle de la classe 1-A. La plupart s'en était bien sorti malgré le fait d'avoir été pris au dépourvu et il était clair que tous avaient certainement passé un meilleur dimanche que lui. Celui de Yaoyorozu était aussi luxueux et faste que son anglais était excellent. Le gala de charité auquel elle avait assisté le matin n'était que paillettes, bijoux et montres hors de prix et son "petit goûter" qui avait suivi semblait d'une grande simplicité en comparaison, si on oubliait évidemment le fait que quarante personnes y étaient présentes et la montagne de beignets qu'elle avait fait faire par un cuisinier français. Uraraka avait également une bonne copie car elle avait habilement utilisé le vocabulaire appris les semaines précédentes et avait ainsi pu produire un texte assez riche bien que ce qu'elle racontait ne devait pas correspondre à la réalité. Il lui accorda aussi une très bonne note et passa à la suite. Kirishima était allé acheter de nouveaux vêtements et était passé à la pharmacie où il avait croisé Mina. Puis il avait passé l'après-midi chez Bakugo, ce que ce dernier confirma. Ils étaient ensuite allés au cinéma le soir. Néanmoins, Hizashi constata que chacun avait une version différente de la fin de la soirée. Eijiro prétendait qu'après le cinéma, ils étaient encore allés boire un verre et s'étaient séparés vers 22h. Katsuki racontait de son côté qu'après leur film ils s'étaient rendus à la salle d'arcade. L'un des deux ne disaient pas la vérité ou alors ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas accordés sur leur version. Hizashi sourit en comparant les deux copies et fut indulgent sur les fautes de syntaxes qu'elles présentaient car il se doutait bien de ce qui se dissimulait sous ce pieux mensonge. Jiro était allée à un concert, ce dont l'envia Hizashi car il aurait vraiment dû faire de même. En lisant la copie de Iida qui était allé voir son frère, il se rappela du jour où il avait rendu visite à Tensei à l'hôpital et réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela... Tous n'étaient pas parvenu à réussir l'exercice. Malgré ses efforts Kaminari avait échoué et sans surprise, la copie de Mineta était aussi très mauvaise. Et il était évident que ce qu'il racontait n'était que pure affabulation. Hizashi ne savait pas ce qui le navrait le plus dans ce texte, entre l'évidence même que toutes ces filles qui l'avaient invité à prendre un verre n'existaient pas ou le fait d'avoir écrit _boobs_ avec un seul "o". Il mit cette copie rapidement de côté et prit la dernière du tas de la classe 1-A qui était celle de Midorya.

Hizashi ne savait pas quoi penser de ce garçon auquel All Might semblait beaucoup tenir et qui était une source de conflit perpétuel entre Shouta et l'ex-numéro un. Son anglais était assez simple. Il ne s'encombrait pas de phrases longues pour raconter qu'il s'était entraîné à UA, sauf en fin d'après-midi où il avait emmené Eri au parc avec Mirio. Ensuite, il était rentré et avait confié la petite fille à "Monsieur Aizawa". Hizashi fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de la petite fille et se laissa aller contre son siège. Il savait très bien qui elle était. Il savait aussi que si Shouta restait autant à l'internat, même le dimanche, c'était aussi pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais ça, c'était juste impossible de lui en parler. Hizashi n'avait même pas essayé de le faire ce matin, tant le sujet était tabou. Il ne comprenait pourquoi Shouta était si discret. C'était incompréhensible. Il coupa directement le son de ses pensées. Il se sentit étrangement détendu et comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il n'attendait pas Shouta. Cette incertitude sur ses allées et venues avait disparu car ici, son compagnon ne pouvait venir le rejoindre vu qu'il ignorait qu'il s'y trouvait. Hizashi ne pouvait être déçu par son absence.

Fatigué, il se prépara finalement pour aller dormir. C'était la première qu'il dormait sans Shouta à dessein. Évidemment, il y avait déjà eu des disputes, c'était presque inévitable avec des caractères aussi opposés. Cependant, ça n'avait jamais été au point que l'un des deux quitte l'appartement. Shouta était peut-être parfois parti faire un tour après une altercation et même lui-même avait parfois pris le temps de respirer de son côté. Mais ils continuaient à cohabiter jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrange après discussions, concessions ou potentielle intervention d'une tierce personne qui leur disait d'arrêter leurs conneries. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas réconciliés le soir, ils passaient la nuit ensemble et il y avait d'ailleurs de grandes chances pour les choses s'apaisent au matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pris ses affaires pour aller dormir dans un autre endroit et là, Hizashi venait de le faire. Il s'enfonça davantage dans les couvertures. Les nombreuses absences de Shouta, les tensions et même la dispute de ce matin, tout ça, il pouvait le supporter. Ce n'avait été que des pierres jetées à l'eau, qui remuaient la surface sur le moment mais dont l'agitation finissait par se dissiper avec le temps. Même pour aujourd'hui, il savait que la nuit apaiserait son esprit, le libérant des émotions et du désordre que les pierres instantanément avaient causé. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était la profondeur à laquelle elles avaient coulé.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère avoir vote avis :)

(*) ATTENTION SPOILER

On apprend plus tard que la classe 2-A a été réintégrée dans UA.


	2. Mardi

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mardi**

Hizashi éteignit son réveil et parcourut les lieux du regard, constatant qu'il n'était décidemment pas revenu chez lui pendant la nuit. _Yesterday was real. _Ce n'était définitivement pas un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois de la semaine qu'il se réveillait ailleurs que chez lui... Mais ça, c'était hors de question d'y penser aujourd'hui. Un poblème à la fois. Il se hâta car ses cours commençaient aujourd'hui à la première heure dans les classes de troisième de la filière Héroïque. Ces classes étaient bien moins nombreuses que les premières, la faute entre autres à Shouta qui faisait fuir beaucoup d'élèves. Vlad n'était pas moins sévère que lui mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il cachait un petit côté chaleureux. Sous ses airs d'ours, il était patient et compréhensif. Il voyait ses élèves comme un groupe, son groupe dont il devait prendre soin. Shouta laissait les rapports de force s'installer au sein de sa classe et ne s'occupait pas trop des brebis galeuses.

Comme espéré, la nuit avait apaisé ses sentiments de la veille et il retrouva en bonne partie son habituelle énergie pour donner cours. Il n'entendait plus dans sa tête cette chanson triste qui avait accablé son cœur et entra en mode en mode _loud-speaker _dans le local des 3-A. Les élèves semblaient eux aussi de bonne humeur. Hizashi regretta de voir que Mirio n'était pas revenu aux côtés de Nejire et Tamaki. Il aimait bien ce garçon toujours motivé et plein d'humour. Avec lui, il avait l'impression de ne plus être le seul à trouver que la vie valait qu'on y mette de l'énergie qu'elle méritait.

Après les deux de cours données aux 3-A et aux 3-B, il se rendit à la salle des professeurs qui était presque vide. Il n'y trouva que Sniper qui lui adressa un vague signe de la main. Hizashi déposa ses affaires, se rendit au planning affiché au mur et vérifia celui des premières années de la section Héroïque. Il vit que les élèves de la classe 1-A et 1-B n'étaient pas comme d'habitude en classe de mathématiques ou littérature moderne car Ectoplasme et Cementos étaient absents, selon le tableau de présence des professeurs. À la place, ils étaient à un terrain d'entrainement pour faire une course d'obstacle leur professeur titulaire. Il nota les terrains et s'y rendit. Il trouva un point d'observation sur la cour supérieure en hauteur et repéra les élèves qui semblaient en plein exercice. Il vit aussi Shouta de dos aux côtés de Vlad. Même à cette distance, le petit baffle de son cœur battit la mesure un peu plus fort. _Stop. _Concentration. Il compta les élèves, constata que tout le monde était bien là et se dirigea vers l'internat des premières années.

C'était toujours le même sentiment de malaise quand il passait la porte. Le proviseur Nezu lui avait confié il y a quelques temps une clef qui donnait accès à toutes les pièces. Il ne lui avait pas dit quoi en faire, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander. Mais Hizashi avait très bien compris : « Si tu penses sincèrement qu'il y a un traître, vérifie. » On aurait pu penser que c'était du suicide de confier une mission aussi discrète à quelqu'un comme Hizashi mais ce dernier savait que Nezu ne l'avait pas pris au hasard. Il était celui qui était le plus convaincu de la présence d'un traitre et le plus déterminé à le débusquer. Il ne doutait pas non plus que le proviseur enquêtât sur le personnel.

Ainsi, depuis de nombreuses semaines, Hizashi faisait le tour des chambres presque tous les mardis, pendant que les élèves étaient en cours, profitant également que Shouta était toujours absent à cette heure pour une raison qu'il ne voulait même pas évoquer en pensée et qu'All Might était en cours avec les 2-B et Vlad à son bureau en salle des professeurs. Il tentait de repérer la moindre chose inhabituelle. Il n'y avait que quelques chambres qu'il visitait car sa liste de suspect était en effet assez restreinte. Évidemment, il n'aimait pas vraiment faire ça et savait qu'il s'agissait là de méthodes douteuses, même si le but était pour protéger les élèves qui étudiaient ici. S'il était à leur place, il aurait sûrement trouvé ce procédé révoltant. Il n'avait pas informé Shouta de cette « mission » et ne doutait pas de sa réaction s'il découvrait ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Mais honnêtement, Hizashi n'avait pas d'autres idées pour repérer celui qui avait fait fuiter la localisation du camp d'été auprès de l'Alliance des Vilains. Et il ne permettrait pas que ça se reproduise… Il ne permettrait pas que les élèves soient encore en danger. Il ne laisserait à l'Alliance aucune nouvelle occasion pour atteindre UA. Il se répéta tout cela en entrant dans la première chambre de sa liste tou en sachant qu'il mentait. Non, il ne faisait pas ça pour eux. Et encore moins pour UA. Il le faisait surtout pour lui, car il n'avait pas supporté ce qui était arrivé à Shouta. Le retrouver grièvement blessé aux côtés de Numéro 13, ça l'avait rendu fou. Il n'y avait pas que la bobine de son haut-parleur qui avait chauffé ce jour-là. Et même s'il savait que cela faisait partie du métier de héros, il craignait qu'une chose pareille puisse encore arriver s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement l'informateur de l'Alliance des Vilains. Surtout que malgré les nombreuses précautions prises, précautions que lui-même avait prescrit, pour le camp d'été, il y avait eu une autre attaque. Hizashi repensa à la dispute de la veille. Shouta avait tort, il se préoccupait de la sécurité des étudiants, de UA et de lui.

La première chambre ne donna pas grand-chose… Ce n'était que livres roses, fleurs et peluches. Aucun matériel caché, aucun objet étrange qu'il pouvait relier la fille qui vivait là à l'Alliance des Vilains. Il lui arrivait de repartir avec un objet suspect quand il en trouvait un. Il y regardait de plus près chez lui et puis revenait le remettre en place. Au moins, les absences de Shouta avaient l'avantage de lui permettre de faire cela tranquillement mais c'était une bien maigre consolation. La deuxième chambre fut aussi muette que la première et assez désagréable à fouiller étant donné les nombreuses choses brillantes qui incommodaient le visiteur. Rien derrière le tableau, rien dans les cadres et toujours rien dans l'armure que l'élève avait ramené pour une raison inconnue. La chambre suivante était probablement celle qu'Hizashi fouillait le plus, car c'était celle de la personne qui était tout en haut de sa liste. C'était aussi celle qui contenait le plus d'objets… Il y avait dans cette pièce, quelque chose qui le dérangeait profondément. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur qui à première vue faisait partie du décor d'une chambre d'ado mais plutôt l'atmosphère qui y régnait… Il y avait dans cette pièce quelque chose de faux. Ce n'était qu'une intuition et Hizashi savait que ce n'était pas rationnel. De plus s'il avait tort, il serait coupable d'un solide a priori en plus de fouiller la vie privée de ses étudiants. Il sortit encore une fois sans rien trouver. Il fit encore un tour rapide dans deux chambres et puis passa dans celle d'Izuku Midorya. Il ne pensait que ce garçon puisse être de connivence avec les Vilains mais vérifiait simplement qu'on ne tentait pas de le surveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il passa également dans la chambre de Katsuki Bakougo et Shouto Todoroki pour la même raison. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait être des cibles. Il avait fini avec les 1-A et se rendait à l'internat des 1-B où il y avait également quelques suspects. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos…

« Bonjour Monsieur… »

Hizashi se retourna en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise car l'internat était censé être vide. Une petite tête aux cheveux blancs émergea alors du dossier d'un des sièges de la pièce commune. C'était Eri. Hizashi se figea... Elle n'était pas supposée être ici. Elle suivait des cours dans une institution pour apprendre à écrire... avec Shouta... Et Shouta était au terrain d'entraînement car Ectoplasme et Cementos étaient absents. Tout était parfaitement logique. _Oh my God... _Depuis quand était-elle dans le salon ? Elle était si discrète. Avait-elle remarqué ses allées et venues ?

« Euh, HELLO Eri ! Je… Je travaille à UA, dit rapidement Hizashi en essayant de paraître naturel. Je suis le professeur d'anglais. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis que tu es là ! Et IT'S A SHAME ! Je m'appelle Hizashi Yamada. »

Hizashi pria pour qu'elle ne demande pas ce qu'il faisait ici. La petite fille ne réagit pas beaucoup et se contenta de demander.

« Vous êtes le professeur qui travaille à la radio ?

-WOW, _WHAT THE HELL !_ TU ES _SUPER_ PERSICACE ! C'est exactement ça ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je connais bien Shouta Aizawa, on était à l'école ensemble et puis je vis aussi avec lui…

« _Well, _là j'ai pris des vacances »_, _se dit Hizashi en pensée mais il fit en sorte que le trouble ressenti en prononçant cette phrase ne transparaisse pas et parvint à bafouiller ce qui devait être une conclusion imparable :

« Enfin... _you see... _je le connais très bien. »

Hizashi ne parvint pas à aller plus loin dans son explication car ces derniers temps parler à voix haute de sa relation avec Shouta lui provoquait toute sorte de symptômes comme une musique triste qui commençait à lui trotter dans la tête, une envie irrépressible de parler tout bas et de programmer _Sound of Silence _à sa prochaine émission. Eri acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

« Vous parlez fort. »

Hizashi sourit. C'était le plus bel encouragement qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? demanda Hizashi pour détourner son attention. Tu n'es pas supposée avoir cours ? »

La petite fille afficha une moue déçue et répondit :

« Monsieur Aizawa n'est pas là mais j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi... Alors je pouvais pas aller apprendre à écrire. Madame Midnight devait me garder mais Monsieur Nezu l'a appelé. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait vite... »

Puis elle se rassit. Hizashi vit sa petite frimousse disparaitre derrière le dossier qui paraissait immense pour cette _so little girl.._. Elle avait probablement déjà oublié sa première question ou plutôt le fait de se rappeler qu'elle était toute seule ici la préoccupait bien davantage que de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans l'internat.

« Madame Midnight m'a dit que je pouvais pas bouger... Vous savez quand Monsieur Aizawa et ses élèves reviennent ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

-A mon avis tu ne les verras pas avant une bonne heure… », répondit Hizashi en tentant de dissimuler son trouble à cette question.

Il entendit la petite fille soupirer derrière le dossier du fauteuil. Il pouvait voir son petit bras sur l'accoudoir et devina son expression d'ennui quand elle dit :

« Je sais pas quoi faire…

-Tu n'as pas des jouets ou de quoi dessiner ? », demanda-t-il

La petite fille soupira encore et répondit à voix basse:

« J'aime pas trop les jouets… Et j'ai déjà beaucoup dessiné… »

Hizashi se demanda comment une petite fille pouvait ne pas aimer les jouets. Il vit aussi le petit tas de feuilles sur la table basse et en déduit qu'il devait s'agir des nombreuses œuvres d'Eri.

« Mirio n'est pas là ?

-Non… Il est en voyage… »

Hizashi se souvint en effet que le jeune homme était parti visiter de la famille au sud du Japon et ne reviendrait que la semaine prochaine. Au ton de la voix de la petite fille, il devina que ce n'était pas tant l'ennui qui envahissait Eri comme elle l'avait prétendu auparavant mais plutôt un sentiment d'abandon. Elle n'était pas incommodée par le fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'on allait l'oublier dans un coin d'un moment à l'autre. Elle se sentait seule. Hizashi comprenait ça et c'est probablement pourquoi cette phrase lui échappa :

« _Well_, on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ? »

Le visage de la petite fille réémergea du dossier et dit d'une voix forte:

« Vous connaissez un jeu ?

-C'est n'est pas tout à fait un jeu mais c'est censé être _SUPER FUN, you see ?_… »

La petite fille sauta de son fauteuil. Ses yeux disaient clairement qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

« Tu as déjà dansé ? Demanda Hizashi.

-Dansé ? Quand les gens font « hop », « hop » sur de la musique très forte ? »

La petite fille sauta sur place avec un poing levé au ciel. Pendant un instant, Hizashi se sentit idiot de s'être demandé pourquoi Shouta passait autant de temps avec elle. _Oh my god... _Elle était juste trop _cute. _Cependant, il se ravisa en mettant en doute le fait que Shouta puisse être sensible à ce genre de choses.

« Alors, euh… Oui il y a de ça mais je voyais quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe et de moins répétitif. »

Eri arrêta de sauter et le regarda avec des yeux curieux.

« On va faire ça dans l'espace derrière les fauteuils, continua Hizashi. Je vais mettre de la musique et tu vas suivre mes mouvements. »

La petite fille acquiesça. Elle alla très impatiente à l'endroit qu'on lui indiquait et l'attendit en sautillant sur place comme si c'était sa façon de se préparer. Hizashi brancha son téléphone sur l'enceinte de la salle commune et choisit la musique sans y même hésiter car il connaissait la parfaite chanson pour ce qu'il voulait faire. La batterie et le synthétiseur envahirent la pièce, alors qu'il la rejoignait.

« Mets-toi en face de moi. Tu vas voir, c'est _easy. _On commence avec un pas à gauche et un pas à droite, _you see ? _»

La petite fille s'exécuta immédiatement et fit un pas à droite, ramena son pied gauche et repartit dans l'autre sens. Hizashi garda pour lui le fait qu'elle faisait ça encore de façon _hyper_ _cute._

« Et balance un peu les épaules », ajouta-t-il

Et elle était encore plus adorable en bougeant comme ça. Le chanteur qu'Hizashi adorait commença alors les premiers phrases du couplet et ce dernier ce sentit vibrer comme une enceinte. _T__his guy_... Il était tellement fan de lui. S'il portait des lunettes de couleur, c'était entre autres parce que ce chanteur le faisait aussi. Ah, et il aimait tellement cette chanson !

…_You could never know what it's like…_

« Tu balances les bras. », dit Hizashi

Eri était concentrée mais elle avait l'air quand même de s'amuser. Hizashi complexifia un peu le pas :

…_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice…_

« Et maintenant tu avances et tu recules, en faisant les mêmes gestes. »

Elle le fit immédiatement. C'est fou comme elle se débrouillait vraiment bien.

…_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you…_

« Et on part à gauche pour trois pas. »

Elle le suivit sans problème et ne rata pas la prochaine instruction d'Hizashi :

« Et lève les bras ! »

Hizashi fut impressionné de la réactivité de la petite fille qui ne se laissait absolument pas surprendre. Elle n'était même pas maladroite.

…_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide…_

« Et puis à droite. La même chose ! »

La petite fille suivait bien le rythme et bougeait même son petit bras pour battre la mesure comme le faisait Hizashi. Et sur les paroles _Behind that mask you use, _il lui dit joyeusement:

« Et Là tu fais un soleil avec tes bras ! Et on recommence tout ! _AGAIN _! »

Et alors que la deuxième partie du couplet commençait, toujours sur le même rythme, ils recommencèrent tous les pas. Ensuite, la montée vers le refrain arriva juste après. Hizashi espérait que la petite fille pourrait encore suivre et qu'elle ne serait pas trop fatigué.

_Don't you know I'M STILL STANDING better than I ever did, Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. _

« Et maintenant glissade et tend les bras. Tu tournes sur toi-même. »

Eri parvint presque à le faire parfaitement. Elle était vraiment douée. Hizashi manqua de lui donner l'instruction suivante, tant ça le fascinait. Il avait aussi du mal à se retenir de chanter, ce qui le déconcentrait un peu:

« Et maintenant glissade de l'autre côté ! _I'M STILL STANDING after all this time. _Et tu tournes sur toi-même en sautant _…Picking up the pieces of my life without you ON MY MIND…_ »

Là, c'était le refrain et Hizashi leva les bras en bras, ce qui fit immédiatement Eri sans avoir eu besoin qu'on le lui dise (heureusement car Hizashi avait oublié sur ce coup-ci).

« Vas-y Eri chante avec moi ! I'M STILL STANDING ! YEAH YEAH YEAH ! »

_-_ Yeah, yeah, yeah ! », chanta la petite fille qui imita Hizashi en ramenant les coude vers elle, exactement comme lui le faisait.

Le deuxième couplet débutta directement sur « _…Once I never could hope to win…_ ».

« Et on recommence TOUT ! », clama alors Hizashi.

La petite fille tapa des pieds de plaisir et s'appliqua encore plus sur les pas. Hizashi aimait vraiment la voir bouger de cette façon. C'était quand même bien différent du dessin ou de la dinette ! Il la trouva encore plus _cute _(oui, c'était possible) quand elle chanta encore plus fort le refrain. Juste après vint le solo de guitare électrique qui annonçait la fin de la chanson.

« Et là on fait quoi, demanda Eri qui commençait à être essoufflée… »

« Ce que tu veux ! IMPROVISE ! Tu peux tourner sur toi-même très très vite, dit Hizashi en tournant sur lui-même sur une jambe. »

Eri essaya à ton tour mais perdit presque l'équilibre après un demi-tour.

« J'arrive pas, dit-elle sur un ton très frustré.

-_WAIT _! Je vais t'aider », dit Hizashi

Alors qu'il allait lui prendre la main pour l'aider à tourner sur elle-même, la petite fille recula brusquement, perdit l'équilibre pour de bon et tomba sur les fesses. Hizashi alla rapidement éteindre la musique et revint près de Eri qui était toujours assise.

« Ça va Eri ? C'était peut-être un peu trop de mouvement pour toi…

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Désolé… C'est juste que...

La petite fille hésita et puis avoua en soupirant:

«...que j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est dangereux de toucher mes mains… »

Hizashi connaissait le problème d'Alter d'Eri car le proviseur Nezu l'avait évoqué lors de la réunion qui avait informa les professeurs de l'hébergement de la petite fille dans l'internat de UA. Il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir réfléchi (en vérité, il avait complètement oublié) et réalisa que sans le vouloir, il avait mis mal à l'aise Eri. _Oh God, what a moron..._ Il se sentit vraiment mal.

« Oh, je suis désolé Eri, j'aurais dû te demander si je pouvais te toucher, dit-il rapidement.

-C'est pas grave… Je me suis bien amusée », dit-elle en souriant.

Hizashi voyait cependant qu'elle était non seulement essoufflée mais vraisemblablement encore très nerveuse concernant la situation qui venait de se produire. A quoi pensait-elle au juste alors qu'elle fixait le sol en essayant de contrôler sa respiration ?

« On va faire autre chose. », dit calmement Hizashi.

La petite fille releva la tête. Elle semblait assez réceptive à toute activité qui la sortirait de son état actuel.

« Allonge toi. »

Eri se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea sur la moquette. Ses grands yeux scrutaient le plafond. Hizashi fit de même et s'installa juste à côté d'elle.

« Tu respires par le nez et tu expires par la bouche. »

Il entendit la respiration de la petite fille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire autre chose pour la rassurer comme la serrer contre lui mais il devait réprimer cette envie même si elle partait d'un bon sentiment.

« Mets tes mains devant ton visage », dit-il.

La petite fille ne posa pas de questions et mit ses petites mains devant son nez. Hizashi se retint de penser que c'était trop mignon, il avait décidemment dépassé son quota à ce sujet.

« Et puis mets le pouce de ta main droite sur le petit doigt de ta main gauche. Et puis tu tournes tes mains pour que ce soit le pouce de ta main gauche qui touche celui de ta main droite. »

La petite fille applique les instructions d'Hizashi et s'exclama aussitôt :

« On dirait que mes mains montent. »

Hizashi sourit en entendant la voix d'Eri qui était redevenue un peu plus joyeuse. Il continua:

« Et quand tu arrives en haut, tu tournes tes mains dans l'autre sens et là tu redescends. Et puis tu remontes dès que tu arrives en bas.

-C'est rigolo… C'est quoi comme jeu ? Dit Eri, peu sûre d'elle.

-En fait il y a une chanson qui va avec. C'est une araignée qui monte une gouttière et puis elle tombe à cause de la pluie, _you see ? _»

En prononçant ces mots Hizashi se souvint de la voix de sa mère qui chantait cette comptine : « _The itsy-bitsy spider... Climbed up the water spout... Down came the rain..._ _And washed the spider out… »_ Elle voulait ainsi calmer sa peur des araignées et des insectes... Hizashi n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ces bêtes-là. L'entomophobie l'avait en effet hanté très tôt. La simple vue d'un scarabée ou d'une fourmi lui faisait éprouver une peur viscérale... Il ne pouvait l'expiquer. C'était comme si ces êtres faisaient partie d'un monde étrange, si petit, si imprévisible. Ils rampaient, grouillaient par centaines, volaient de façon désordonnée, piquaient et mordaient par surprise durant les gestes les plus anodins. Il se sentait suffoqué quand l'une de ces créatures s'aventuraient trop près de lui. Elles pouvaient s'immiscer dans ses draps, toucher son épaule, vriller autour du visage. ces abeilles n'avaient aucun scrupule, ces araignées aucune morale, ces scarabées aucune pitié. Cette petite comptine résidait en lui autant que les reproches de la voix puissante de cet homme qui revenait toujours en uniforme du travail et dont la présence l'étouffait. Sa main qui saisissait sans prévenir son épaule, son souffle tout près de son visage et surtout, cette voix forte et imprévisible dont la colère pouvait le surprendre dans les moments les plus normaux de la journée. Sans indulgence, sans bonté, sans pitié. Et lui était balayé comme un insecte par le vent et la pluie. Mais la voix d'Eri le sortit brutalement de ses souvenirs :

« Et après ?

-Quoi après ?

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à l'araignée après qu'elle soit tombée ? »

Hizashi ferma les yeux pour se rappeler de la suite de la chanson. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Shirley Yamada : _Out came the sun. __And dried up all the rain. And the itsy-bitsy spider. __Climbed up the spout again._

« Le soleil chasse la pluie et sèche la gouttière. Alors l'araignée la grimpe à nouveau. », dit-il simplement.

La petite fille aquiesca et eut envie de rajouter quelque chose mais une voix familière résonna dans la pièce :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

Hizashi se redressa et vit Midnight s'approcher d'eux avec un grand sourire et un sac en plastique qui devait certainement contenir de quoi manger étant donné l'odeur qui en émanait.

« On fait monter et descendre une araignée ! » dit Eri avec enthousiasme.

Eri se releva et se précipita vers Midnight pour jeter un œil dans le sac et sautilla de joie quand la femme lui confirma que c'était bien pour elle. Hizashi profita de l'occasion pour tenter une sortie :

« Je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, dit-il.

-Tu peux rester, tu sais… En plus Shouta va arriver…, répondit immédiatement Midnight sans détourner du regard d'Eri.

-Monsieur Aizawa est bientôt là ? l'interrompit Eri.

-Il devrait arriver dans une demi-heure tout au plus, lui dit la belle héroïne.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hizashi, en entendant ce qui en réalité était évident. Il était resté bien plus longtemps que d'habitude dans l'internat. Par conséquent, il allait fatalement croiser Shouta s'il s'y attardait davantage. La petite fille sauta de joie et s'exclama:

« Vous pensez qu'il aura le temps de se promener avec moi ?

-Tu devras lui demander, répondit Midnight avec malice, mais je crois que tu auras de bons arguments pour qu'il accepte. »

Hizashi avait envie de fuir mais il allait pour la deuxième fois devoir se défiler et en plus, mentir à Nemuri. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise mais avouer sa situation le remplissait d'un mélange encore plus désagréable de tristesse, de ressentiment et de honte.

« _Yeah_, c'est vrai, il est presque midi. Je vais aller à la salle des professeurs corriger quelques copies… Mais je suis tellement à la bourre… Et si je peux je reviens plus tard. _BYE BYE _! »

-Comme tu veux. », répondit Midnight sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il fut soulagé que Midnight ne lui pose pas de questions mais sentit qu'elle avait quand même quelques soupçons, étant donné son ton légèrement agacé. La présence de la petite Eri devait jouer un grand rôle dans son manque de curiosité. Il se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand la petite voix d'Eri l'interpalla :

« Attendez, ne partez pas tout de suite Monsieur Yamada. »

Une tension envahit le corps d'Hizashi. Il voulait quitter les lieux au plus vite mais il était évidemment hors de question d'être rude avec la petite fille. Il se retourna et vit Eri se précipiter vers un petit sac bleu sur la table du salon pour en sortir un petit lecteur MP3 avec des écouteurs.

« Mademoiselle Momo m'a offert ça pour que je mette des chansons dessus… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, ni quoi choisir… Vous pourriez m'en mettre ? Un peu comme sur celle sur laquelle on a dansé mais aussi des chansons plus douces comme… comme… comme...euh, Je veux dire des chansons qui font ça... _yu sii ?_ »

La petite fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se balança d'un côté à l'autre de façon lente. Bon, là c'était décidé, il fallait qu'il l'adopte. Empêchant son cerveau d'exploser, Hizashi prit le petit lecteur MP3 que la petite fille lui tendait avec les écouteurs, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« _I see.. __NO PROBLEM _! Mais… Je le ferai demain car je travaille ce soir. Et j'essaierai de te trouver jeudi ou vendredi pour te le donner. », dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Il partit immédiatement après, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de fuir mais se dépêcha de regagner le bâtiment principal de UA dès qu'il fut hors de l'internat. Il alla dans la salle des professeurs prendre ses affaires et les interrogations de la veille et se éfugia dans une classe au hasard pour manger et corriger. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter Shouta perpétuellement et cacher ainsi la situation à Nemuri. Cette dernière se rendait bien compte qu'il y avat un problème. Interrogeait-elle Shouta de la même façon ? Et Shouta, se confiait-elle à elle ? Il se plongea dans la correction de l'interrogation de la classe 1-B pour ne plus y penser, ce qui fonctionna car ces dernières était pleine d'informations croustillantes. Pris au dépourvu, les élèves étaient particulièrement sincères sur leurs actions. Il apprit ainsi que Tetsutetsu sortait avec Itsuka, que Pony avait passé le dimanche après-midi avec Monoma et dissimulait son béguin pour lui (elle avait sûrement écrit ça pour pouvoir utiliser le verbe irrégulier _hide_ mais ça devait être vrai vu les petits regards qu'elle pouvait lancer au garçon blond). Le Monoma en question ne semblait pas intéressé car il raconta qu'après avoir vu son amie Pony, il avait vu un couple s'embrasser devant un cinéma et que cela avait brisé son cœur (utilisation intéressante de _break _mais qu'Hizashi aurait préféré voir dans un autre contexte). Deux autres élèves avouèrent qu'ils avaient vu leur professeur titulaire Vlad King avec une très jolie fille et qu'ils l'avaient suivi pendant deux heures, trop heureux de pouvoir utiliser le verbe _see _et _creep _pour raconter comment ils avaient rampé sous un buisson. Hizashi se demanda s'il devait le dire à son collègue mais décida de finalement garder pour l'instant l'information pour lui. Il trouverait sûrement un moment opportun pour la révéler. La moyenne finale de la classe était plus élevée que celle de la 1-A. Le niveau était également plus homogène. Tout cela balaya un instant la chanson triste qui résonnait dans son cœur pour s'approcher d'une musique un peu plus gaie, proche du générique de _Pretty Little Liars_.

* * *

Les cours d'anglais donné aux deux classes des sections Générales qu'ils devait encadrer auraient dû être passionnant car les élèves apprenaient comme ceux des sections Héroïque la façon de communiquer par radio. Hizashi utilisait ce thème pour commencer à pousser les élèves à utiliser les différentes conjugaisons et aborder le vocabulaire lié aux transports et à la communication. Il adorait donner ce thème. Mais plusieurs choses l'incommodèrent. Tout d'abord, les élèves semblaient s'ennuyer, malgré toute la motivation qu'il mettait à donner cours. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait car ils avaient vraiment du mal à comprendre à quoi ça pouvait bien servir de savoir parler dans un talkie quand on avait un téléphone portable... Comment pouvait-il les intéresser davantage ?

Ensuite et ça c'était vraiment le pire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé par la présence de Shinso Hitoshi au premier rang quand il donna cours à la 1-C. En effet, il avait parfaitement conscience de l'intérêt que lui portait Shouta et savait bien que celui-ci l'entraînait pour qu'il puisse accéder à la section Héroïque. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il respectait bien évidemment les efforts de Shouta qui voyait du potentiel dans le jeune homme et comprenait que l'aider comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il savait aussi, même s'il le niait, que son compagnon se projetait sur ce jeune homme. Shinso Hitoshi était un garçon fermé sur lui-même et désespéré à l'idée que son alter ne puisse jamais sauver personne malgré sa volonté d'être un héros professionnel. Hizashi se souvenait très bien du Shouta qu'il avait connu à UA et les similitudes avec ce garçon de la section Générale était pour lui évidentes. Et contrairement à ce qu'avait dit son compagnon sur le fait qu'il exagérait un peu, Hizashi savait ce qu'il disait. Ce Shouta solitaire et renfermé dont l'existence était niée par le principale intéressé, c'était celui qu'Hizashi avait aimé dès sa première année à UA. C'était aussi celui qui passait encore de temps en temps sur le visage de son compagnon quand il partait le soir pour faire son travail nocturne. Hizashi connaissait bien cette angoisse que Shouta avait de ne pas être à la hauteur pour protéger les autres. Il craignait de ne pas être assez fort. C'était peut-être cela qui empoisonnait aujourd'hui leur couple.

Shinso Hitoshi n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec les problèmes que traversait sa relation avec Shouta mais Hizashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui une personne supplémentaire qui avait ce privilège de passer du temps avec son compagnon, bien plus qu'il ne le pouvait. Ainsi, même si c'était peut-être un peu mesquin, le désigner pour lire tout un petit paragraphe de texte alors qu'il savait son accent parfaitement lamentable avait l'avantage de lui faire un peu de bien.

Après la dernière heure de cours, il quitta UA et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous de sa patrouille qui durerait jusqu'à 3h du matin. C'était un rendez-vous hebdomadaire qu'il avait appris à apprécier ces derniers temps alors qu'il n'était clairement pas du genre à s'accommoder au travail de nuit comme Shouta pouvait le faire. Cependant, cette soirée lui évitait ces derniers temps ce sentiment de solitude quand il constatait que son compagnon n'était encore une fois pas rentré.

De plus, les héros qui l'accompagnaient étaient du genre à juste parler de banalités comme la pluie, le beau temps, leur couple et les informations du jour, juste des conversations ordinaires loin des disputes ou des silences embarrassés de la veille. Et quand Hizashi n'avait rien à dire (ce qui était rare), il pouvait laisser son esprit se remplir de leur voix qui continuait à se mélanger aux bruits de la ville. Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, Hizashi repensa au moment qu'il avait passé avec Eri. Pourquoi Shouta était si silencieux à son sujet ? Elle avait l'air si heureuse quand Midnight lui avait dit qu'il viendrait bientôt. Ce n'était pas anodin. Il avait clairement vu cette lueur dans les yeux de la petite fille quand elle avait prononcé son nom. Ce regard n'avait rien à voir avec sa joie quand il lui avait appris une chorégraphie. Elle n'était pas simplement heureuse de voir « Monsieur Aizawa » et d'aller éventuellement se promener avec lui. Dans les yeux de cette petite fille, il y avait de l'amour. Quand il allait donner ses cours, « Monsieur Aizawa » manquait à cette petite fille. Quand il s'absentait, elle se sentait seule.

Hizashi était très curieux de connaitre le point de vue de Shouta. Était-il impatient de retrouver Eri et de passer du temps avec elle ? Ou était-ce une tâche à laquelle il s'était accommodé sans trop s'y investir émotionnellement ? Les relations à sens unique était le fort de Shouta mais Hizashi ne croyait pas vraiment à sa seconde hypothèse. Il ne lisait pas dans les pensées de Shouta (si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient ensemble depuis leur première année à UA) mais il le connaissait. Il n'aurait pas laissé de tels sentiments se développer chez cette gamine si ça n'avait pas été un peu réciproque. Il ne s'attendait pas à une petite lueur dans ses yeux comme il avait pu le voir dans ceux d'Eri (on parlait de Shouta quand même) mais il pouvait deviner qu'il devait avoir une certaine affection pour elle. On en revenait donc au problème : « Pourquoi Shouta ne lui parlait pas de la petite Eri ? ». C'était pour Hizashi incompréhensible...

Mais il y avait pire. Il restait encore quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait retirer de son esprit en pensant à Eri. Cette petite fille qui adorait profondément Shouta Aizawa... ne savait pas qui était Hizashi Yamada. Quand elle l'avait surpris dans l'internat, elle l'avait regardé comme un étranger. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait même levé un sourcil en acquiesçant alors qu'il lui disait qu'ils habitaient ensemble, comme si c'était une information étonnante. Probablement parce qu'elle voyait souvent à l'internat. Si Shouta en venait à ne pas lui parler d'Eri, c'était que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans leur relation.

Sur cette pensée, il se dit qu'il fallait arrêter de brosser un portrait aussi noir de son couple. Les choses étaient difficiles en ce moment mais ce n'est cela qui devait effacer les moments agréables. Alors que la patrouille faisait une pause, il se souvint de cette soirée où Shouta s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Il se rappela aussi de cet instant où il lui avait murmuré « Je t'aime » et comment Hizashi s'était retenu de lui répondre quelque chose de_ super creepy _« Moi aussi et depuis toujours ! A la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai souhaité qu'on ne quitte jamais. » (ce qui l'aurait sûrement effrayé). Il se souvint du jour où Shouta lui avait proposé d'habiter définitivement ensemble et de cette matinée où ils avaient visité l'appartement que son compagnon avait repéré. Il se rappela de jour de pluie où Shouta avait ramené Wilco à la maison. Il se souvint du moment où ils avaient commencé à travailler à UA (heureusement que Midnight était parvenue à le convaincre, d'ailleurs) et que Shouta avait instauré le jeudi où ils se retrouveraient à chaque fois. Il adorait d'ailleurs recevoir le message de Shouta qui lui disait qu'il avait terminé ses cours et qu'il le rejoignait, cela même s'ils étaient en froid.

Et là, alors que la pause se terminait, Hizashi réalisait qu'il y avait peut-être un problème dans cette histoire qu'il se racontait.

* * *

La suite au Chapitre 3 ! Merci de m'avoire lue et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	3. Mercredi et jeudi

Go Chapitre 3 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews :).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mercredi et jeudi**

Hizashi ne savait plus vraiment depuis quand il nageait. De toute façon c'était toujours un peu comme ça. Il commençait en ayant bien en tête le compte de ses longueurs et puis il perdait le fil et ne s'arrêtait finalement que lorsque la lassitude ou la fatigue le gagnait. Il estimait être là depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Il se remémora le programme de la journée. Il avait d'abord avec les classes 1-C et 1-D et après le temps de midi, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il manque la réunion mensuelle des professeurs. Et puis, comme d'habitude, il partirait en patrouille.

Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait vaguement apercevoir les jambes _so pink_ très reconnaissables de Mina Ashido, à côté de celles qui devaient appartenir à deux garçons probablement Eijiro et Denki. Tous les trois étaient assis sur le banc au bord de la piscine et Hizashi entendait les éclats de leur voix. Ils se détendaient certainement avant leur prochaine heure de cours. Le mercredi était une journée un peu plus légère pour eux et la piscine était un endroit calme et reposant, loin des salles d'étude et de l'internat. Il les comprenait bien. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui fréquentaient ce lieu car bien qu'elle soit à l'autre extrémité de la piscine, Hizashi sentait les remous de la nage d'Uraraka. Il n'apercevait que de temps à autre sa silhouette qui faisait des mouvements de crawl. Il lui semblait même qu'elle portait une ceinture lestée. Il était également certain d'avoir entendu la voix d'Ashido crier quelque chose comme:

« T'es une championne Uraraka! »

C'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'il était professeur à UA. Le mercredi matin, il venait faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine pour évacuer sa garde de nuit du mardi. Calme durant une grande partie de la soirée, elle fut d'ailleurs un peu plus agitée entre 23h et 2h du matin car quelques fêtards s'étaient mis en tête de voler deux voitures pour faire une course sur le périphérique... Tensei Iida et son agence Team Idaten n'auraient pas été de trop sur ce coup-ci mais depuis l'agression de son leader, l'agence d'Ingenium était en sommeil... L'arrestation fut laborieuse. Hizashi aurait presque préféré croiser ces fameux braqueurs dont l'agence avait parlé ce lundi.

Nager permettait à Hizashi de se vider l'esprit. Ce sport avait un effet relaxant sur lui et son entourage savait à quel point, c'était nécessaire pour quelqu'un d'aussi survolté. Il fallait que l'ECG retombe de temps en temps... Peut-être même certains aimeraient qu'il nage bien plus que ça. Cet effet relaxant n'était pas la seule raison. Hizashi pratiquait aussi la natation pour maintenir et renforcer sa capacité pulmonaire car dans son métier, surtout avec un tel alter, il avait besoin de souffle. Quand on court et crie à la fois, le souffle est juste une question de survie.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, Hizashi pensa que la natation était aussi une des choses qu'il faisait bien mieux que Shouta et manqua de boire la tasse: c'était toujours difficile de ne pas rire en y repensant. Shouta nageait très mal. Il n'était pas du tout _comfortable _dans l'eau, loin de là... Hizashi s'en était rendu compte, dès leur première année à UA. Lors de l'habituelle course qui ouvrait le championnat, il avait fallu traverser une étendue d'eau particulièrement bien piégée et quand Hizashi était parvenu sur l'autre rive, il avait jeté un regard derrière lui à la recherche de Shouta. Ne le voyant nulle part, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'être vivant qui tentait une nage du chat assez surprenante était bel et bien son ami. Oui, nager était probablement une des seules choses qu'il faisait bien mieux que son compagnon et comparé au reste, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il ne courait pas aussi vite que lui. Il ne grimpait pas avec autant de facilité. Il n'était pas aussi agile que lui, pas aussi souple, pas aussi rapide dans ses mouvements, pas aussi fort dans ses coups. Il n'avait pas ce regard pénétrant qui vous dit que peu importe votre plan de secours vous êtes foutu. C'est fini pour vous car même si vous avez anticipé le coup suivant, vous ne verrez pas celui d'après. Et c'était ce regard que Shouta lui lançait au beau milieu de la nuit quand l'obscurité avait envahi leur corps et que même le silence s'emparait même de leur respiration. Non, Hizashi n'avait pas non plus ces yeux-là. Et il manqua de se prendre le mur à cette idée. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps ce regard. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Hizashi mit cependant directement ce sujet sur _off _car il savait bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas commencer à compter les jours de ce côté-là...

En revanche, pour revenir au sujet principal, Shouta nageait comme une patate. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'aider à s'améliorer. Hizashi se souvenait encore très bien de cette soirée passé à la piscine de UA. Pas celle dans laquelle il nageait actuellement mais un autre bassin qui n'existait plus aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas un instant qui échappait à sa mémoire de cette soirée où il était parvenu à convaincre Shouta de prendre une leçon de natation avec lui. Hizashi entendait encore les remous de l'eau qui frappait le carrelage du bord de la piscine. Il sentait la peau mouillée de son ami sur ses paumes alors qu'il l'aidait à flotter, mais son ami n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Hizashi voyait encore sa mine agacée quand il tenta quelques mouvements de brasse peu concluants. Leur histoire aurait peut-être pu commencer ce soir s'il avait été un peu plus audacieux, s'il n'avait pas été si _shy_ ou si certain que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, si Shouta n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise avec ses faibles performances en natation, s'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux et pressé d'arrêter. Hizashi se demanda si Shouta s'en souvenait encore de ce moment comme lui pouvait s'en rappeler. Ou si ça n'avait été qu'un petit cours de natation un peu gênant avec son ami irritant. Est-ce que Shouta s'était douté de la façon dont il l'avait regardé ce soir-là ? Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point il s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien tenté quand il y avait repensé dans son lit le soir même ? Est-ce qu'il devinait à quel point il s'était sentit seul dans ses draps alors que la seule chose qu'il entendait était les pas lourds de son père qui rentrait du commissariat après son service de nuit ? Mais ce n'était rien tout ça. Juste des petites déceptions. Parce que c'était tellement bien UA avec Shouta. _So awsome. _Tellement mieux que chez lui où son père, un policier autoritaire ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'en criant et considérait qu'il ne faisait jamais les choses assez bien. De toute façon, rien n'était jamais assez bien pour lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'on disait qu'il était un bon policier. Peu importe.

Pour en revenir à Shouta, les choses étaient pourtant tellement plus simples dans cette piscine. Mais cette piscine, cette merveilleuse _swimming pool, _elle n'existait plus, car UA s'était agrandie et avait construit de nouveau bâtiment dont le grand atelier pour les sections du Support Technique à l'emplacement de l'ancien bassin. Il devrait faire sans lui s'il voulait réparer sa relation avec son compagnon.

Après seulement deux jours hors de l'appartement, Hizashi commençait à avoir les idées claires. Shouta était distant et ne parvenait plus à trouver un équilibre entre sa vie privée et son travail tant il les évènements récents l'avaient déstabilisé. Cependant, Hizashi réalisait depuis hier soir une chose importante. Il était extrêmement passif dans cette relation. Il aimait Shouta profondément mais il devait reconnaître qu'il agissait peu (et évidemment il parlait beaucoup pour compenser). Dans toutes les étapes importantes de leur relation, c'était Shouta qui faisait le premier pas et non lui. Le fait qu'il avait attendu deux mois avant de tenter une conversation avec son compagnon en disait long. Hizashi savait prendre des décisions mais c'était des décisions qui le concernait lui comme le fait d'aller enseigner à UA ou son travail à la radio. Mais il n'en avait pris aucune quand il s'agissait de leur couple (sauf le prénom du chat, peut-être). Et cette situation avait commencé dès le premier baiser qui fut l'initiative de Shouta, dès le moment où son compagnon l'avait tiré par le bras pour le mener à sa chambre, jusqu'à maintenant encore. Il se laissait porter par Shouta. Il laissait à son compagnon le poids des décisions et lui ne faisait que s'en accommoder. En laissant faire les choses de façon passive, Hizashi n'était d'aucun soutien. Il n'était qu'un _fucking _adaptateur. Et tout ça s'était probablement trop. Shouta avait besoin de lâcher prise. Il avait peut-être besoin qu'Hizashi le porte enfin. Ils ne construiraient jamais rien ensemble qu'il laissait Shouta mettre les briques en place tout seul...

Et pour Eri ? Cette pièce du puzzle (ou plutôt cette brique) semblait être à part par rapport aux autres. Peut-être qu'il ne s'emballait pour rien. La petite fille logeait à UA de façon provisoire et si Shouta passait autant de temps avec elle, c'était aussi parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir stopper son terrible alter. Il s'occupait de son apprentissage et quand la situation se serait améliorée, elle partirait... Ou pas. Ils en discuteraient mais un problème à la fois. _Step by step. _Il devait d'abord mettre les choses à plat avec son compagnon sur le fonctionnement de leur relation. Il allait y réfléchir aujourd'hui et aborder définitivement le sujet le lendemain quand il se verrait pour leur habituel rendez-vous au bar à ramen. Même s'il s'était disputé la veille, c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne manquaient jamais... Mais ça c'était encore quelque chose qui avait été instauré par Shouta... Non, il fallait qu'il lui parle aujourd'hui après son travail. Et il le traînerait hors de l'internat s'il le fallait.

Fort de cette certitude, il accéléra un peu sa nage pour terminer son entraînement. Quand il sortit de la piscine, il constata que Kirishima, Kaminari et Ashido étaient partis. Uraraka était encore là et faisait des pompes avec sa ceinture lestée sur le carrelage.

«_ Have a nice day, Present Mic, _dit-elle entre deux souffles_._

_-Have a nice day too._ », répondit-il.

_What a nice girl. _Elle avait bien changé en quelques mois cette fille qui était venue le voir pour pouvoir partager ses points de l'examen d'entrée avec Midoriya. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin.

Alors qu'il prenait sa douche, Hizashi réalisa qu'il devrait malheureusement aborder un sujet délicat... Il devrait mentionner à un moment ou à un autre la façon dont il avait passé la soirée de dimanche. Contrarié de ne pas voir Shouta arriver une fois de plus, il était sorti faire la fête. Il voulait simplement penser à autre chose. Cela devait juste être une petite soirée dans un bar, bar qu'il avait vite choisi et où il avait retrouvé pas mal de vieilles connaissances, entre autres des amis de UA. Il y avait d'ailleurs croisé Nemuri. Il avait même rencontré des gens ! Et puis il avait fallu qu'il ait cette stupide idée d'aller en boîte alors qu'il donnait cours le lendemain. _Stupid. _C'était profondément idiot et ce n'était pas tout car il ne s'y était pas rendu seul... Parmi les nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait faites, il était resté avec un homme qu'il avait trouvé sympathique et qu'il n'avait pas fait fuir après dix minutes de conversation. Quand il était sorti du bar, l'homme l'avait suivi et avait insisté pour l'accompagner en boîte. Hizashi avait accepté pour des raisons bien peu avouables. Même s'il avait fait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait ignorer pourquoi cet homme l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier lui touchait l'épaule sous n'importe quel prétexte et le regardait toujours dans les yeux quand il lui parlait. Ce type le draguait. _Really. _Et même pas discrètement. Mais il devait bien l'admettre, ça lui avait un peu plu. Ça commençait vraiment à lui manquer. Alors que son compagnon ne semblait ne plus vouloir passer du temps avec lui, l'intérêt que cet homme portait pour lui l'avait fait se sentir bien. _Desired._ C'était pourtant bien un inconnu. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom et se remémorait difficilement son visage car ses traits disparaissaient tantôt dans l'obscurité, tantôt dans les lumières vives et colorées.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé (de quoi ? Bonne question... mais il avait sûrement dû déballer toute sa vie privée) et étaient restés ensemble dans la boîte où ils avaient dansé et bu quelques verres. Il avait même laissé cet homme passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Et à ce moment-là, il avait commencé à se sentir vraiment mal. Pas spécialement à cause de la situation car sur le coup ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça (et il ne comptait le laisser s'approcher davantage de toute façon), mais plutôt cause du retour de flamme qu'il se prenait après avoir enchaîné les verres. Il avait bu en oubliant qu'il n'était plus sorti comme ça depuis longtemps... Le reste était très flou. Il était sorti de la boîte et l'homme l'avait encore suivi. Et là... c'était quasiment le trou noir. Et quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans le canapé d'un salon qui n'était pas le sien et dont il avait détallé directement. Il y avait même oublié son écharpe mais hors de question d'aller la récupérer. Il aurait de toute façon été incapable de resituer l'endroit. Le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans un salon et pas _elsewhere_ voulait dire qu'il avait gardé un minimum de lucidité. Il aurait quand même bien aimé couler au fond la piscine pour cacher la honte qui le submergeait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il avait bu plus que de raison et suivi une personne qu'il ne connaissait pour... pour quoi au juste ? Pour _un besoin de compagnie_ comme le disait si bien Shouta ? Oui, c'était pour ça. _Shit_, c'était si grave que ça d'avoir de temps à autre ce _besoin de compagnie_ ? Avait-il eu tort ? Ou était-ce normal après tout ? Tout le monde ne trouvait pas la plénitude dans la solitude.

Mais bon, il fallait quand même qu'il parle de ça à Shouta. Il ne pouvait lui cacher une telle soirée. Comment ? Là était toute la question. Mais il fallait qu'il arrange ça. La petite chanson triste qui lui trottait dans la tête se tairait enfin.

* * *

Les deux heures de cours qui suivirent fut calme. Les sections Générales étaient plutôt des élèves assidus. Hizashi les laissait tranquillement travailler leur conversation radio en passant de bancs en bancs pour corriger les fautes qu'il entendait. Il s'attarda sur le duo que formaient les élèves Tsutsutaka Agoyamato et Chikuchi Togeike. Ils s'exerçaient sur le scénario suivant: _A prévient B qu'il y a des ennemis sur sa droite et lui demande changer de position._ Agoyamato qui était A commença en prenant une voix anormalement grave:

« This is Agoyamato, Togeike ! Do you hear me ?

-Roger ! répondit la jeune fille en rigolant.

-There are ennemies on your Right. Move please.

-Ok, I will do it. »

Hizashi trouva cette première prestation plutôt satisfaisante. C'était un bon début mais il y avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à corriger.

« _Not bad for you two, guys ! _ Mais il y a quelques erreurs... Il faut d'abord dire la station qu'on appelle et puis le nom de sa propre station. Puis quand vous avez terminé ce que vous aviez à dire, il faut dire "Over". Il faut aussi commencer par le "Radio Check" pour savoir si la communication est bonne. "Do you hear me ?", ce n'est pas juste dans ce contexte. »

Togeike écoutait et prenait des notes alors que Agoyamato acquiesçait mollement. Tous deux avaient cependant la même expression. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire attention à tout ça. _Anyway._ Hizashi décida de les ignorer superbement et continua:

« "Roger" pour dire "Bien reçu", c'est correcte mais vous pouvez aussi utiliser " I read you 5 by 5", pour "je vous reçois 5 sur 5". Par contre, on ne dit pas que "les ennemis sont à droite". C'est beaucoup trop vague. Il faut utiliser le repère des heures ou les points cardinaux. Ici, comme ils sont à droite, on dit qu'ils sont à 3 heures ou à l'est. »

Agoyamato commença également à noter, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne pourrait pas tout retenir. Et il avait raison car Hizashi n'avait pas encore fini.

« Finalement, quand vous voulez dire que vous avez bien compris et que vous allez agir en conséquence, il faut dire "Wilco" qui signifie "I understand and **wil**l **co**mply". Vous pouvez recommencer maintenant. »

Alors que les deux élèves relisaient leurs notes, Hizashi pensa qu'il faudrait aussi qu'il avoue un jour à Shouta l'origine du prénom qu'il a avait trouvé au chat... Il quitta cependant ses pensées quand les deux élèves furent sur le point de recommencer.

« Togeike, this is Agoyamato, Radio Check ! Over, dit Agoyamato en faisant bien attention aux mots qu'il utilisait.

-Agoyamato, this is Togeike. Roger. Over, dit Togeike sur le même ton.

\- Togeike, there are ennemies at your 3 o'clock. Move immediately. Over.

\- Agoyamato. Wilco. Over.

-BETTER ! », s'écria Hizashi, très content de leur prestation.

C'était en effet bien mieux comme ça. Bon, ces deux-là étaient des élèves plutôt assidus et avec tout ce qu'il avait dit, Hizashi ne doutait pas qu'ils ne feraient que s'améliorer. Il se dirigea vers les bancs suivants et eut la surprise désagréable d'y trouver Shinso Hitoshi qui blêmit rien qu'en le voyant, vraisemblablement encore traumatisé par sa lecture à voix haute de la veille. Il avait en plus hérité du scénario le plus difficile et travaillait avec une élève, particulièrement douée dans les langues étrangères. La comparaison n'allait vraiment pas être en sa faveur. Le jeune homme relut une dernière fois la feuille avec appréhension. Hizashi la connaissait par cœur. C'était le scénario numéro 14: _A est le pilote de l'avion immatriculé __OP-ABC dont le moteur droit en feu. A appelle toute station disponible. B est le contrôleur aérien de Tokyo-Narita. Il répond à l'appel à l'aide de A et l'autorise à atterrir sur la piste 2 (altitude 5000 pieds, vitesse: 90 nœuds, position: à 6 miles au N-O de Tokyo-Narita)._

La jeune fille qui faisait A démarra au quart de tour avec un accent qui frôlait la perfection:

« MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! This OP-ABC, to any aircraft or control, my position is 6 miles north east of Tokyo-Narita, 5000 feet, 90 knots, right engine fire, Requesting priority landing. Over

-Euh... OP-ABC, Disiss-Tokyo-Narita-rekest-akseptid-go-toutraktou-assistanssewelbirédi-over. », répondit Hitoshi.

_Oh my God... _S'il existait un enfer pour les profs d'anglais, il y aurait sûrement cette phrase qui y tournerait en boucle pour l'éternité... Le pire était que si on oubliait que les mots avaient été passés dans une moissonneuse batteuse juste avant, grammaticalement cette phrase n'était pas fausse et avait même un sens. En anglais, ça donnait sûrement : « This is Tokyo-Narita, request accepted, go to track 2. Over ». Sa camarade qui s'était retenu d'éclater de rire avec grande difficulté s'apprêtait à clôturer le dialogue avec la phrase type, « Tokyo-Narita. Wilco. Out. », mais Hizashi la coupa dans son élan et dit sur un ton qui aurait presque pu rappeler Shouta Aizawa (mais bon Hitoshi devait être habitué à force... Ah qu'il était mauvaise langue):

« Je pense qu'on peut considérer que le pilote n'a rien compris à ce que tu as dit et que l'avion s'est crashé. Hitoshi... Il faut améliorer ta prononciation. Maîtriser la grammaire ne sert à rien si les gens ne reconnaissent pas les mots que tu emploies. »

Sur ces paroles, Shinso Hitoshi s'enfonça davantage sur son siège avec un soupir qui voulait clairement dire « I want to disapear. Now... ». Hizashi n'en tint pas compte et continua en se tournent vers sa camarade:

« Mis à part ça. Les lettres de l'immatriculation de l'avion ne se disent pas telle quelle. Chacune de ces lettres doit être remplacée par un mot afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté entre des sons proches comme "m" et "n" ou "p" et "b". Pour cela, il faut utiliser l'alphabet phonétique.

-Ah oui _sorry _Present Mic, répondit immédiatement la jeune fille. J'aurais dû dire Omega-Papa-Alpha-Beta-Charlie pour l'immatriculation !

-Exactement.

-Doit-on recommencer ? dit encore la fille alors qu'Hitoshi essayait tant bien que mal de devenir transparent.

-Non. Faites le scénario suivant. »

Hizashi considéra avoir assez malmené Hitoshi pour cette fois. Il remarqua d'ailleurs une expression de soulagement quand il s'apprêta à se diriger vers le banc suivant. _Poor guy_... Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'améliore... Hizashi n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le garçon s'emparait de la feuille suivante avec un air dépité et le regard vide et cerné. Il avait aussi bien noté qu'Hitoshi semblait très fatigué. Cette expression-là, il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vue sur quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré les années écoulées, il n'oubliait pas ces moments plus sombres passés à UA et surtout les doutes que Shouta avait éprouvés à propos de son propre alter, craignant de ne pouvoir être assez fort avec un simple pouvoir d'effacement. Il se souvenait à quel point son compagnon s'était entraîné pour élaborer son propre style de combat et combien lui s'était inquiété les soirs où il ne le voyait pas sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Quand on habitait en foyer, on n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, ni quelqu'un qui nous attendait. C'était ça aussi UA. Dépasser ses limites. Aller au-delà. Toujours plus loin. _Go Beyond. Plus Ultra._

Hizashi quitta UA sans croiser aucun de ses collègues pour encore passer un temps de midi seul. Il n'éprouvait pas spécialement le besoin de « se cacher » pour cette fois et il aurait même bien partager un moment avec Nemuri. Cependant, il avait besoin de réfléchir à propos de son cours. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il perfectionnait ce thème sur la communication radio mais rien à faire, les élèves s'ennuyaient. Il fallait néanmoins bien avouer que le cours d'anglais n'était celui pour lequel ils avaient envie de s'investir en général. Mais bon, il n'était pas le seul dans le cas. Cementos n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre à voix haute à ce sujet dans la salle des professeurs... En soi, ça pouvait se comprendre pour la classe de section Générale car ils n'étaient vraiment pas destinés à utiliser ce genre de communication. Cependant, les transferts entre section Générale et Héroïque étaient bien plus simples si les programmes étaient les mêmes en première année. Mais là, Hizashi appréhendait la séance de vendredi avec les premières années de la section Héroïque. Il sentait que ça allait être pire avec ces élèves-là. D'un autre côté, il les comprenait... Ils avaient des activités bien plus liées à leur futur métier et y consacraient évidemment plus de temps. Les cours théoriques comme les mathématiques ou l'anglais ne devaient pas leur sembler d'un grand intérêt. Mais concernant ce thème sur la radio, Hizashi trouvait que c'était très utile pour la communication et il fallait vraiment le faire en vrai pour le comprendre.

_Il fallait le faire en vrai pour le comprendre_... Hizashi resta sur cette idée. C'était ça. Il fallait le faire en vrai. Ces dialogues côte à côte n'étaient pas appropriés et c'est pour ça qu'ils s'ennuyaient ! Il fallait définitivement les mettre dans une vraie situation ! Il y avait plein de talkie-walkie dans l'atelier du Support Technique. Il faudrait aussi trouver un bon scénario et un endroit pour pouvoir le réaliser.

Il regarda l'heure. La réunion des professeurs commençait bientôt. Il espérait qu'elle ne dure trop longtemps car il avait une patrouille l'après-midi. Même s'il était autorisé à la quitter plus tôt en cas d'impératifs, Hizashi aimait se tenir au courant des décisions. Il se dépêcha de retourner à UA et atteignit la salle de réunion avec quelques minutes de retard. Cependant, bien qu'il soit le dernier arrivé, la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé. Hizashi s'empara de la première chaise qu'il vit et se retrouva entre Hound Dog et Numero 13. Le principal Nezu alluma son ordinateur et projeta une présentation sur l'écran.

« Bonjour à tous, nous allons faire un petit bilan du programme de cours de la section Héroïque et... »

_Oh Shit..._ Nezu avait peine commencé qu'Hizashi avait déjà décroché. C'était quoi tous ces tableaux bourrés de chiffres ? Il voyait la ligne avec le cours d'anglais mais le chiffre indiqué, « 4 », ne correspondait pas aux nombres d'heures qu'il donnait. Il réfléchit un peu... Il avait un très vague souvenir comme quoi c'était la valeur du cours dans le programme mais ce n'était pas plus précis que ça. Et est-ce que 4, c'était beaucoup ? Le cours de Nemuri était à 2 et ceux d'Ectoplasme et de Cementos à 5. _Oh shit... _Shouta lui avait pourtant expliqué tout ça, mais décidemment ça ne rentrait pas. Hizashi remarqua alors que son compagnon était assis juste en face de lui et regardait la présentation sans afficher la moindre expression. Pas spécialement ennuyé, ni spécialement attentif. Depuis lundi, c'était la première fois qu'il le recroisait et il devait bien avouer qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien la situation. Il ne se sentait pas gêné ou mal à l'aise. Il était même content de le voir. Cependant, la voix de Nezu interrompit le fil de ses pensées avec une question qu'il aurait aimé qu'on ne lui pose pas :

« Present Mic, est-ce que tu penses le cours d'anglais doit encore rester à 4 pour l'année prochaine ? »

Pour la troisième fois, _Oh... shit. _Pourquoi fallait-il en plus que Nezu l'interroge sur ça ? Mais c'était quoi ce 4, à la fin ? En plus, ça avait toujours été 4. Alors, pourquoi changer ?

«_ No... No... _c'est bien comme ça. _Perfect,_ dit immédiatement Hizashi en essayant d'avoir l'air très sûr de lui.

-D'accord, dit simplement Nezu. »

Hizashi fut soulagé que le principal n'insiste pas. Ouf, il avait bravé la tempête.

« Moi, je trouve que 4, c'est beaucoup pour le cours d'anglais, il n'est donné que deux heures par semaine, fit alors la voix d'Ectoplasme. »

_Oh shit... _Mais de quoi, il se mêlait lui ? Il s'y connaissait en chiffre peut-être ? Ah... oui c'était le professeur de mathématique en fait. _Oh no... _Il allait devoir défendre son 4 sans même savoir ce que ça signifiait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Tout le monde allait bien réaliser qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il était question et là, ce serait vraiment la honte. _Shame..._

« Moi, je ne donne qu'une heure et je suis à 2, mon chou. Je trouve qu'il y a une logique », dit alors Nemuri.

Nemuri... _Best Girl ! _C'était un bon argument, ça. Il faudrait qu'il le note pour la prochaine fois. Cependant Ectoplasme ne lâcha pas l'affaire:

« Mais moi je donne quasiment le double d'heures et les mathématiques sont à 5 ! »

_Right. _Ectoplasme avait raison là aussi. Cet argument ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié en fait. Le professeur se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il réponde quelque chose. Là, il était vraiment dans la merde. _Complete shit. _Devait-il dire que le cours d'Ectoplasme devait être monté à 8 ? Non c'était ridicule ça. Il n'y avait que les cours de Shouta, Vlad King et All Might qui étaient aussi élevés.

« Les étudiants doivent aussi faire un effort particulier pour les langues étrangères, dit soudainement Cementos, le nombre d'heures n'est pas élévé mais le travail à fournir est conséquent pour eux. »

Merci Cementos... Bon, avec son cours de littérature moderne et japonais, il faut dire qu'ils étaient quasiment dans le même camp. Hizashi se souvenait que Cementos avait d'ailleurs bataillé pour avoir son 5 et qu'Ectoplasme s'y était fermement opposé. C'était probablement lors de cette offensive que le cours d'anglais avait été monté à 4 sans qu'Hizashi n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Ectoplasme rendit les armes, préférant ne pas relancer un débat véhément, et Nezu passa au slide suivant. _Oh my God... _C'était quoi maintenant ce tableau où il n'y avait rien dedans et avec toutes des formes bizarres. Ah non, fausse alerte, c'était le plan de l'école... Hizashi essaya enfin de suivre le propos de Nezu.

« Et donc, après discussion avec les autres sections, les locaux exclusivement réservés à la section Héroïque sont maintenant bien définis. Vous les voyez en rouge. Je vous rappelle que si vous faites une activité dans un local inhabituel ou si vous devez utiliser un local en dehors de vos heures de cours, il faut impérativement le réserver sur le tableau électronique de la salle des professeurs. Je vous rappelle la règle: _l__e terrain revient à la personne qui l'a officiellement réservé._ »

Ça, c'était un sujet déjà plus simple bien que cela ne le concernait pas directement mais étant donné, sa potentielle activité, il nota le tout dans un coin de sa tête. Nezu répondit à quelques questions et puis passa à la suite.

« Sinon j'ai fait une petite étude sur les résultats des élèves de la section Héroïque. Et c'est plutôt mitigé. »

Une série de courbes s'afficha et montrait les moyennes des différents cours et en effet, il était évident qu'elles allaient toutes dans la même direction.

« A programme égal, les moyennes baissent chaque année. Certes, très légèrement, ça va de soi. Mais la tendance est assez nette.

-Il faudrait durcir nos méthodes de sélection », dit la voix de Shouta sans que cela ne surprenne personne.

Un débat s'ensuivit immédiatement avec à peu près toujours les mêmes arguments. Ceux qui disaient que c'était déjà assez sévère comme ça et que si on continuait sur cette voie autant former cinq personnes par an. Les autres qui répliquaient qu'il ne fallait pas accueillir n'importe qui et que la présence de certains élèves très faibles étaient une preuve que le système était en grande défaillance. Espèce de tyran par-ci, espèce de laxiste par-là... Et puis les « On ne baissera pas nos exigences », et les « Tout le monde à droit à une chance ! », et les « Mais on ne peut pas mentir aux gens ! », et les « A ce prix-là, autant faire une attaque nucléaire et enseigner aux survivants ! » (Oula, c'était parti loin là, _no _?)… _Big fight_. Hizashi ne participa pas au débat. Ce sujet-là c'était un _casus belli _permanent et ce fut interminable. Nezu dût une fois de plus modérer le débat. Sans même y penser, Hizashi prit la parole alors que le silence revenait :

« La baisse pourrait aussi venir en partie de la façon d'enseigner.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

_Oh... _Shouta venait de lui parler. C'était la première fois depuis lundi. Et c'était sur quelques chose qu'il avait dit sans réfléchir. _Good job. Really. You're the best, Mic. _Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait irréfléchi car c'était directement lié à son sujet de réflexion de ce midi. Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, Hizashi se lança :

« Les moyennes qui baissent le plus se trouvent dans les cours théoriques, commença Hizashi. Peut-être parce que les élèves n'y mettent pas la même énergie pour les étudier que les activités plus pratiques. Ils donnent la priorité à ce qui va leur servir.

-Et que suggères-tu ? répondit immédiatement Shouta.

-Peut-être essayer d'organiser des activités qui impliqueraient certains cours plus théoriques mais dans un cadre plus appliqué. »

Shouta soupira :

« C'est très vague... Des propositions plus précises ? »

Oui, c'était vague mais tout le monde voyait où il voulait en venir, non ? Heureusement, il avait quand même une _proposition plus précise:_

« J'avais pensé faire un jeu sur la communication par radio pour mon cours afin que les élèves puissent utiliser leur connaissance en anglais de façon plus directe.

-Et ce serait quoi ? »

Hizashi eut un pincement dans sa poitrine. Quoi, un jeu sur la communication radio, c'était pas assez précis ? Mais... _Oh shit..._ Quoi précisément, ça c'était une bonne question, évidemment. Il ne se l'était posé qu'il y a peine une petite heure... Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait des idées mais c'était bien trop flou.

« Je pensais à un jeu de sauvetage, dit-il

-Par équipe ? demanda encore Shouta.

-Oui, c'est ça...

-Et sinon, ça consisterait en quoi ? »

_Oh... Shit... _Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? C'était quoi cet interrogatoire ? Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement. C'était juste une idée comme ça. Mais bon, maintenant que le sujet était sur le tapis, autant aller jusqu'au bout. En plus, tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité... Enfin pas tout le monde. Pas Vlad qui s'en foutait complètement, pas Shouta qui ne laissait rien paraître et pas Snipe qui se penchait vers Cementos pour lui demander pour très certainement la quarantième fois en quatre ans « Il est prof de quoi, lui déjà ? ». Mais _Holy Shit, _c'était si compliqué que ça à retenir ? Le prof d'anglais ! En plus ils travaillaient dans la même agence ! Lui, il n'avait aucun mal à retenir qu'il était le prof de... le prof de... science ? ... géographie ? Hizashi s'avança dans son propos en prenant garde de bien utiliser le conditionnel.

« Ça pourrait être un terrain qui a subi un séisme et il faudrait qu'une partie de l'équipe fasse les guides et l'autre les sauveteurs.

-Il te faudrait un grand terrain pour ça. On n'est pas au permis provisoire ici... », dit Shouta en soupirant.

_Okay... _Hizashi se résigna :

« Well. Je... En fait... Je... Je n'y ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchi. C'était juste une idée comme ça. »

Retraite. Il reviendrait dessus à la prochaine réunion. Il valait mieux qu'il abandonne maintenant. Il reviendrait cette idée plus tard. De toute façon, il avait bien compris. Shouta ne posait pas des questions pour qu'il développe son point de vue mais dans le seul but de démontrer que c'était une idée idiote.

« Oui..., dit encore Shouta. Mais il vaut mieux s'atteler à rendre déjà le cours en question plus intéressant avant de déployer une activité qui demande autant de temps et d'énergie. Et en plus, on passe complètement à côté du problème. »

Euh... _WHAT ?_ Il avait bien entendu là ? C'était quoi ce sous-entendu au juste ? Il était justement en train de proposer quelque chose pour le rendre intéressant, son cours. Bon, là on avait clairement une réplique _made in Shouta_ mais... il ne pouvait pas s'abstenir un peu là ? Il ne lui demandait pas un soutien inconditionnel afin que leur relation de travail soit saine et non parasitée. Mais là quand même, il était obligé de tacler son idée de cette façon ? Hizashi pria de toute ces forces pour que Nezu passe au slide suivant mais une voix qui jusque-là ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer contrairement à ses habitudes se fit entendre:

« Je trouve que Present Mic a raison. Il faudrait penser à rendre certaines compétences plus transversales. Ça motiverait les élèves ! »

All Might. _Okay. L_à, Hizashi saisissait pleinement le sens de la phrase « la cavalerie est là ! ». _Oh my God. _Si ça ce n'était pas du sauvetage... Hizashi se tourna vers son sauveur. L'homme blond toussota un peu et reprit tout de suite en souriant.

« Ça ne peut pas fonctionner pour tout mais il y a vraiment des cours où ça se prêterait et je crois qu'il faudrait y réfléchir. L'ordre du jour est malheureusement un peu chargé. Mais il faudrait revenir là-dessus plus longuement. »

Ce sourire-là, Hizashi ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. C'était vraiment un salut. C'était donc ça que les gens voyaient quand ce type venait les sauver ? Nezu acquiesça et continua la réunion. Cependant, Hizashi ne parvint pas à se remettre dans le bain. Malgré l'intervention d'All Might, il restait encore secoué par ce qu'avait dit Shouta. Pourtant ce n'était rien. Juste une remarque pragmatique si on ne voyait pas le mal partout. Alors qu'il aurait pu rester encore une heure, Hizashi prétexta qu'il devait se rendre à sa patrouille et s'en alla.

L'air extérieur lui fit du bien. Allait-il vraiment pouvoir parler à Shouta ce soir ? Ça ne semblait pas être une bonne idée... Shouta avait l'air... Il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Ce n'était pas simple à exprimer mais il avait l'impression que son compagnon était de plus en plus froid avec lui. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas apprécié lundi ?

Il traîna un peu dans un magasin et se rendit à sa patrouille qui fut bien ennuyeuse. Quand il regagna sa chambre d'hôtel après son travail, il entreprit ce qu'il avait promis à la petite Eri : remplir son lecteur MP3 de musique. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et connecta le petit appareil rouge. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Hizashi afficha ses dossiers où il avait classé minutieusement de nombreux morceaux de musiques et s'amusa une bonne heure à rechercher les meilleures chansons qui pourraient être contenue dans ce petit lecteur rouge sans oublier celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansé la veille. Quand il eût terminé, il déconnecta le petit appareil et vérifia que les musiques avait bien été transférées, avec les écouteurs qu'Eri lui avait donnés. Il trouva que ces petits écouteurs auriculaires donnaient un son un peu pauvre et décida d'aller en chercher d'autres le lendemain. Si Eri voulait écouter de la musique, autan qu'elle le fasse dans de bonnes conditions.

Il avait hâte de le redonner à la petite fille et espérait la croiser très vite. Alors qu'il rangeait le petit lecteur, il tomba sur son téléphone portable où il y avait un message de Snipe "Patrouille avancée à 11h demain." Il soupira... Il ne se voyait décidément pas appeler Shouta, ce soir et le traîner hors de l'internat, comme il l'avait prévu. Il se dégonflait. C'était lâche mais là, non... _Not the good day._ C'était même presque une journée de merde. _Never mind_, il attendrait demain.

* * *

Hizashi entama sa journée de jeudi avec appréhension. Il avait été lâche la veille mais là il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Les cours aux troisièmes années passèrent rapidement et il profita de ses heures libres et du côté désert de la salle des professeurs pour élaborer cette activité dont il avait eu l'idée la veille. Il restait convaincu qu'il fallait mettre son thème en pratique. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de maîtrise de langue étrangère. Il fallait que les étudiants comprennent l'importance d'être synthétique, efficace et précis dans leur communication. C'est ce que permettait le language radio. Cela allait bien au-delà de l'étude des feuilles de vocabulaire.

Il fallait juste trouver le scénario. Il reprit toutes ces fiches de dialogue pour trouver ce qu'il avait en tête. Bon, le crash d'avion, ce serait extrêmement compliqué à organiser pour des raisons évidentes. Il fallait rester sur l'idée d'un sauvetage en zone dangereuse mais on oubliait bien évidemment l'histoire du tremblement de terre. « On n'est pas à l'examen du permis... gna gna gna », comme dirait Shouta. La nature du danger en question pouvait être bien plus simple... Une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'avait son jeu ! Dès qu'il eut terminé d'élaborer le scénario, Hizashi écrivit l'énoncé sur son ordinateur et passa voir Power Loader qui fut très enthousiaste quand il lui parla de son projet et accepta sans problème de mettre en service une série de talkie walkie sur 6 fréquences différentes et un récepteur central. Le technicien lui dit qu'il pourrait passer les prendre le lendemain. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus les mines inoffensives utilisées au championnat des premières années mais uniquement, la version d'essai, plus petite et plus bruyante. Ce serait cependant suffisant. _Awesome._

Alors qu'il quittait UA pour sa patrouille, Hizashi était très excité. Il pourrait peut-être déjà tester son idée demain avec les 1-A et les 1-B ! Et surtout à la prochaine réunion, il pourrait montrer les résultats ! Ses problèmes avec Shouta lui semblaient d'un coup bien loin. Cependant, une voix l'interpella:

« Present Mic ! »

C'était All Might qui se dirigeait vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui demander s'il avait vu Shouta. Parce que là, il ne pourrait pas lui répondre.

« Bonjour All Might. »

L'homme qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur plongea sa main dans sa sacoche et lui tendit une écharpe qu'Hizashi reconnut immédiatement.

« Je suis content de te croiser, je voulais te rendre ça. Tu l'as oublié dans mon canapé. »

Cette écharpe... C'était celle qu'il avait oublié dans le salon où il avait passé la nuit. _Oh my god... Oh my fucking god_… Était-ce possible que la personne avec laquelle il avait passé du temps cette fameuse nuit de folie soit All Might ? Il n'était pas du genre à être très difficile niveau physique mais il devait quand même avouer que l'ancien numéro un n'était vraiment pas du tout son genre. Aurait-il pourtant passé une incroyable soirée avec soirée avec lui et considéré comme un potentiel super coup ? Même sous le coup de l'alcool ça semblait complétement délirant (il n'avait pas que bu, c'était sûr). Mais il s'était réveillé dans son salon, à lui... Alors... Que conclure d'autre ?

Définitivement, il ne pourrait pas avouer ça à Shouta... Même si les relations entre lui et All Might s'étaient apaisées, ce n'était pas l'entente parfaite non plus. _What a fucking nightmare... _Mais il fallait qu'il sache:

« Comment… Euh… Comment je me suis retrouvé dans votre salon ?

-Eh bien, je revenais d'un dîner avec une bonne amie qui avait bientôt son anniversaire... »

Hizashi attendait la suite de l'histoire avec appréhension: « Et alors quoi… ? » Comment le reste avait bien pu se produire ? « Alors je suis allé dans un bar et là je t'ai vu, je t'ai proposé un verre et une chose en entraînant une autre, on a fini sur la piste de danse ? ». _Seriously ? _Hizashi ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. C'était comme découvrir que la meilleure soirée de ta vie, c'était avec ton vieux prof de géométrie.

« Je t'ai croisé... En fait, je t'ai vu sortir d'une boîte de nuit. Tu avais l'air assez alcoolisé et j'ai donc dit à l'homme qui t'accompagnait que j'allais m'en occuper. Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu le connaissais, même s'il a prétendu le contraire... »

All Might espérait certainement une confirmation de sa part mais Hizashi ne trouva rien à dire. Evidemment qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître à ce moment précis.

«… Enfin j'ai voulu bien faire. »

En fait, cette version de l'histoire était beaucoup plus logique mais elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cette soirée devenait de plus en plus gênante à mesure que les souvenirs se complétaient. Si All Might avait éprouvé le besoin de ne pas le laisser avec cet inconnu, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison. Même s'il était à la retraite, son instinct était sûrement bien actif. Mais à quoi il avait bien pu échapper... ? C'était vraiment la honte. Il avait 30 ans... C'était fini, ce genre de _bullshit_. Il était un héros professionnel en plus. Il aurait dû faire bien plus attention. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à dire:

« Je vous en remercie, vous et l'amie qui vous accompagnait. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Merci de m'avoir rendu mon écharpe.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit All Might, avec un petit sourire. Je pense que ça l'a amusé de te réprimender même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Et là, Hizashi se dit qu'il fallait qu'il parte maintenant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, mais la voix d'All Might le retint.

« Present Mic, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? dit Hizashi sans hésiter une seconde.

-Je ne t'ai presque pas vu à l'école et...

-Je suis occupé. Ce n'est rien de grave, le coupa immédiatement Hizashi en essayant de sourire pour désamorcer

-Et l'autre jour, tu semblais… assez troublé quand je t'ai ramené chez moi… »

_Oh Shit..._ pour la centième fois cette semaine mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Hizashi n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir et n'osait rien dire, attendant plutôt qu'All Might vienne avec des éléments.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… mais… »

« Mais c'est ce que vous êtes exactement en train de faire, All Might. » ne put s'empêcher de penser Hizashi. Il était mal à l'aise avec le fait que ses problèmes soient exposés au grand jour. Il voulait de toutes ses forces que l'ancien numéro 1 passe son chemin, même s'il savait pertinemment que ses intentions étaient des meilleures. Sans savoir pourquoi, il éprouvait une certaine honte à l'idée qu'on sache que sa relation avec Shouta allait mal et qu'on lui en parle. Il craignait le jugement, même si c'était infondé. C'était probablement un sentiment proche de ce qu'avait vécu sa mère quand elle dissimulait derrière un sourire poli, les nombreuses absences de son mari et sa violence verbale. C'est un sourire forcé qu'il avait appris à parfaire au fil des années.

Finalement, All Might sembla rendre les armes et soupira:

« … Enfin, j'espère que tout va bien et si ça ne va pas... sache que

-Je sais », l'interrompit Hizashi.

All Might acquiesca avec un sourire. Hizashi fut soulagé que l'ancien numéro un ne creuse pas la question davantage. Sur le chemin du retour, il se demanda ce que Shouta racontait aux autres qui lui posaient des questions. S'ouvrait-il à eux ? Prétendait-il que tout allait bien comme lui le faisait ? Et lui avait-il raison de garder les choses pour lui ?

Il partit pour sa patrouille de l'après-midi. La soirée allait vite arriver et Hizashi ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La dispute de lundi et les paroles dures lors de la réunion des professeurs ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide. Cette conversation avec All Might avait aussi été bien plus éprouvante que prévu. Ça lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à son compagnon ce fameux lundi et qu'il faudrait bien le faire à un moment donné. Ça compliquerait atrocement les choses. Il avait tellement honte...

Quand il termina son service, il regagna son hôtel et se plongea dans ses cours pour se changer les idées. Vers 19h, il réalisa que Shouta ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui donner l'heure à laquelle il finissait. Après une longue hésitation, il appela son compagnon. Les décisions, ça commençait aujourd'hui. Ce fut un effort surhumain, ce qu'il lui fit davantage prendre conscience que les initiatives n'étaient décidément pas son point fort. Cependant, il y avait un début à tout.

Il tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie de Shouta. Il attendit une demi-heure et rappela. Mais toujours rien. Bon, il n'avait peut-être plus de batterie. Cela pouvait arriver. _Never mind_, il n'avait qu'à l'attendre là-bas. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Une demi-heure passa.

Et puis une heure.

Et puis deux.

Mais Shouta ne vint pas.

Il fallait peut-être qu'il voit les choses en face. Lui et Shouta ne se parlaient presque plus. Ils n'avaient pas eu la moindre relation physique depuis deux mois. L'un vivait quasiment à l'internat et l'autre dormait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Toutes ces choses portaient un seul nom. C'était le titre de la chanson triste qui habitait son esprit.

Et ça s'appelait une rupture.

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 qui sera mouvementé !


	4. Vendredi

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vendredi**

Hizashi se réveilla avec grande difficulté. La nuit avait été mauvaise. Il avait assez peu dormi. Sa tête était lourde. Cependant, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour où il pouvait traîner au lit car il avait beaucoup à faire pour son cours destiné à la section Héroïque. Aujourd'hui, c'était le _D-day. _Cette idée de jeu devait absolument se concrétiser. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il y tenait autant mais à ses yeux, ça ne pouvait attendre. Alors qu'au contraire... Cela pouvait attendre. Hizashi pouvait sans problème plutôt le faire lundi et ainsi avoir encore deux jours pour bien y réfléchir. Mais rien à faire, il était bien déterminé à mener à bien son projet. Il passa ainsi à la première heure chez Power Loader qui lui tendit très joyeusement une caisse de matériel contenant les talkie-walkie, le récepteur central et les petites mines sonores. Hizashi interpréta cela comme un signe et respira un bon coup en prenant la caisse. _Everything will be fine. _

Il fallait à présent choisir l'endroit. Hizashi se rendit rapidement à la salle des professeurs et regarda la liste des terrains libres. En fait, ils l'étaient tous. Son regard parcourut la liste et s'arrêta sur le terrain H-08... C'était celui où les premières années s'entraînaient plus souvent pour élaborer leurs coups spéciaux. Ils y réalisaient également des courses d'obstacles. Cementos construisait ainsi chaque semaine un nouveau décor sur base d'un plan fourni par Vlad King. Hizashi vit d'ailleurs ce fameux plan sur le bureau désordonné de Vlad et y jeta un œil. Il était grand et très détaillé. Hizashi se demanda même d'où pouvait bien provenir les compétences de son collègue qui n'avait pas du tout l'allure qu'on prêterait à un architecte. Le paysage était fait de nombreux murs dispersés un peu partout, des monticules, des escaliers, etc. C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait. Juste _perfect. _Et sur le panneau d'affichage, le terrain était libre. _However_...

Il y avait en effet un "mais". Hizashi savait que Vlad King et Shouta venaient eux-mêmes travailler sur ce terrain tous les vendredis matin afin de préparer les activités de la semaine. Au début, ils l'indiquaient systématiquement sur le tableau d'affichage mais au fil des semaines, ils avaient fini par perdre cette bonne habitude, probablement parce qu'il était rare que les terrains soient utilisés le matin. En effet, les matinées à UA étaient réservées la plupart du temps aux cours obligatoires qui n'ont en général pas besoin de cette infrastructure. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'ils aient encore oublié malgré le rappel de Nezu mercredi...

Hizashi regarda son téléphone et constata encore qu'il n'avait ni messages, ni appels en absence de son compagnon. _Le terrain revient à la personne qui l'a officiellement réservé. _C'était ce qu'avait dit le principal... Mais il hésitait encore. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son écran sans notification. Finalement, il compléta le tableau d'affichage et réserva le terrain, en scannant son badge. Son nom s'afficha à côté de "H-08" pour toute la matinée. Puis il prit le plan de Vlad, le photocopia et se rendit immédiatement au terrain pour commencer à installer son matériel. Il avait une heure et demi devant lui. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

Le jeu, _the game_ était simple. L'objectif était de récupérer des blessés (huit au total) sur un terrain miné. Hizashi avait prévu cinq équipes de quatre élèves (Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Echo (*)). Deux membres du groupe seraient sur le terrain (nommés Alpha-one et Alpha-two pour l'équipe Alpha, Beta-one et Beta-two pour l'équipe Beta, etc.) alors que les deux autres resteraient dans les "bases" situées dans les vestiaires et les toilettes. Ces deux élèves formeraient ainsi le Capcom (**) de l'équipe et auraient accès à la carte montrant l'emplacement des mines et des blessés mais ne pourraient sortir à l'extérieur. Les deux autres élèves seraient dehors mais sans la carte et donc sans connaître ni l'emplacement des mines, ni la localisation des blessés et devraient donc ramener le plus de victimes possibles hors de la zone dangereuse avec l'aide du Capcom. Il y aurait disqualification en cas d'activation de mines, utilisation de son Alter ou manque de pratique de l'anglais (car oui, tout devait se faire in english bien évidemment).

Hizashi commença par régler toutes les fréquences des talkies et en attribua deux par équipe. Il programma son récepteur pour que ses canaux passent alternativement sur une fréquence toutes les 5 secondes afin de pouvoir entendre toutes les équipes et les corriger. Il intégra également la fréquence d'aide qui serait accessible à tous et permettrait de demander des mots de vocabulaire. Il alla ensuite répartir sur l'ensemble du terrain huit mannequins servant habituellement aux exercices de réanimation et disponibles dans la remise de la salle et nota leur position sur la carte qu'il avait photocopié. Il fut très satisfait du résultat car le plan était suffisamment grand pour faire les choses précisément. Il fit de même avec les mines. Ce fut très simple de les dissimuler car le sol était toujours recouvert d'une couche de sable afin d'amortir les chutes. Il nota également l'emplacement des mines sur le plan et retourna en vitesse à la salle des professeurs pour photocopier la carte complétée et la fiche des consignes pour tous les élèves. Il s'occupa aussi de la composition des équipes de la 1-A et répartit les élèves sans réfléchir de la façon suivante:

Equipe Alpha: Yaoyorozu, Fumikage, Uraraka, Asui

Equipe Beta: Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, Sero

Equipe Charlie: Jiro, Aoyama, Ashido, Hagakure

Equipe Delta: Iida, Shoji, Midoryia, Todoroki

Equipe Echo: Ojiro, Sato, Mineta, Koda

Les deux premiers noms de chaque équipe seraient le Capcom. Il fit de même avec la classe 1-B. L'heure commençaient à tourner. _Hurry ! _Il revint ensuite directement au terrain et déposa une carte dans les quatre vestiaires et une toilette du Capcom. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait que quatre vestiaires. Une toilette pour l'équipe Echo n'était pas du tout l'endroit idéal. _Never mind. _Il trouverait autre chose pour la prochaine fois.

Le temps passait bien trop vite mais tout était prêt. Enfin, _almost !_ Il manquait ses _Dear Listeners ! _En se rendant au local des 1-A, Hizashi pensa qu'aujourd'hui, il se ficherait bien de l'avis de Shouta et qu'il était hors de question de passer une journée pourrie de plus à cause de lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était plus lui-même et il était temps que ça cesse. Il entra de façon remarquable dans la classe des 1-A :

« _Hello Listeners ! _J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour un super JEU ! Mais avant de commencer j'ai corrigé vos interrogations et je n'ai pas été trop sévère. Vous avez 5 minutes pour les regarder ! »

Il les distribua rapidement. Il y eut des mines réjouies, d'autres soulagées, d'autres désespérées... Certains firent des photos de leur copies avant qu'Hizashi ne les reprennent.

« Ok ! Super ! Aujourd'hui, on va appliquer tout ce qu'on a vu sur la communication radio ! Laissez vos affaires ici et suivez-moi ! »

Les élèves furent assez étonnés mais le suivirent sans poser de questions jusqu'au terrain H-08, avec appréhension. Très fier de son petit effet, Hizashi se tourna vers eux de façon solennelle.

« _Dear Listeners ! _Aujourd'hui, vous êtes des soldats de l'OTAN et voici votre ordre de mission ! Lisez et dépéchez-vous ! », dit Hizashi en distribuant l'énoncé et la composition des équipes sans laisser le temps à Yaoyorozu et IIda de préciser que l'OTAN n'existait plus.

Tous lurent la feuille très attentivement et se réunirent en équipe dès qu'ils eurent terminés. Hizashi leur distribua les talkie-walkie. Les élèves destinés au Capcom se rendirent à leurs locaux où ils trouvèrent la carte et Hizashi positionna les élèves destinés au terrain sans oublier de leur préciser leur position initiale afin que leurs équipiers puissent les localiser au début. Dès que ce fut fait, Hizashi se rendit sur la passerelle du terrain où il avait une vue d'ensemble, alluma son récepteur et son talkie et donna le départ du jeu:

« YEAH, C'est PARTI ! GOOD LUCK ! »

Il commença directement à écouter les conversations. Sans surprise, il tomba immédiatement sur l'équipe Alpha:

« Capcom, this Alpha-one, dit la voix d'Uraraka, Radio check. over.

\- Alpha-one. This is Capcom, répondit Yaoyorozu. I read you 5 by 5, over.

\- Capcom, roger, over. »

Les deux jeunes filles faisaient cela parfaitement et de leur côté Asui et Fumikage ne déméritaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Le récepteur changea d'équipe automatiquement et passa à l'équipe Beta dont l'un des membres fit cracher les baffles:

« CAPCOM ! THIS BETA-ONE TELL ME WHERE I HAVE TO GO ! FAST ! OVER !

-Beta-one... or two, we do au plus vite, répondit la voix de Kaminari. Alors stop gueuler in the talkie please. Bakugo... Putain, mec on entend même à travers la porte. Over.

-ENGLISH, Kaminari ! dit immédiatement Hizashi en s'immiscqnt dans la conversation.

-Oh euh, yes, Sorry. Present Mic, répondit le garçon, surpris d'être pris en flagrant délit.

-Et arrête de crier dans le talkie, Bakugo. Ça nuit à la communication. », ajouta Hizashi également à l'attention de l'autre garçon qu'il entendait fulminer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Le récepteur passa à l'équipe suivante et révéla la voix d'une Ashido, morte de rire.

« Capcom. This is Charlie-one. Mayday, mayday, mayday. Katsuki in the place. Over.

-Ahaha, Charlie-one, répondit Jiro, go straight. Over. »

Il ne put en écouter d'avantage car la fréquence d'aide s'activa et Sero de l'équipe Beta s'adressa à lui.

« Present Mic ? This Beta-two from team Beta.

-What's up Beta-two ? Vous avez besoin d'un mot de vocabulaire ?

-Je me demandais si l'expression "Arrête de nous casser les couilles" avait un équivalent en anglais ? dit le garçon.

-Alors, la réponse est oui mais je vous conseille de plutôt régler vos différents rapidement. »

Hizashi ferma la fréquence d'aide et écouta brièvement l'équipe Delta où il n'entendit rien de particulièrement intéressant. Le récepteur passa à l'équipe Echo où Ojiro donnait des indications à Mineta.

« Echo-two ! Be careful. There is a mine at your 3 o'clock.

-MAIS POURQUOI VOUS ME DITES L'HEURE ?», brailla Mineta dans le talkie.

Juste après une détonation très bruyante se fit entendre. Hizahi regarda vers l'origine du bruit et constata l'œuvre de la sélection naturelle. Il aperçut un petit panache de fumée ainsi que Mineta un peu sonné allongé à côté.

« MINETA, SORRY MY BOY TU ES DISQUALIFIE ! DEAR LISTENERS ! FAITES ATTENTION AUX MINES ! GUIDEZ BIEN VOS COEQUIPIERS ! »

L'incident ramena au bon souvenir des élèves l'importance d'éviter les mines et Hizashi sentit une tension s'installer dans les communications. Il continua de passer de fréquence en fréquences, corrigeant les fautes qu'il entendait. Alors qu'il allait intervenir dans une conversation de l'équipe Alpha, quelqu'un l'interrompit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Hizashi se retourna. C'était Vlad. Il lui répondit calmement :

« Hello, Vlad. Je donne cours... »

Alors que Vlad allait répondre une voix forte bien connue retentit :

« JE VAIS TE TUER DEKU ! T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! »

Selon toute vraisemblance, le jeune Midoriya avait trouvé le mannequin que convoitait Bakugo et s'en était emparé. Hizashi le vit d'ailleurs déguerpir et passer un mur. Il attrapa son talkie, détournant son attention de son collègue, et le régla sur la fréquence de l'équipe Beta.

« Les menaces de mort sont aussi censées être en ANGLAIS, BAKUGO ! », dit-il d'une voix forte, faisant cracher les baffles.

Il y eu un petit silence.

« Sorry. Over. », fit Bakugo.

Et après encore un deuxième petit silence, Hizashi entendit à nouveau la voix du garçon :

« I WILL KILL YOU DEKU ! YOU'RE DEAD MAN ! »

C'était bien mieux comme ça, non mais... Il ne put se réjouir bien longtemps car Vlad n'était toujours pas parti et semblait bien déterminé à lui demander des comptes. Comptes qu'Hizashi ne lui rendraient certainement pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?, dit-il avec agacement.

-Un exercice sur la communication radio. J'en ai parlé en réunion. Tu te souviens ?, répondit Hizashi.

-Peut-être mais tu es au courant que Shouta et moi, on doit bosser ici ?

-Selon le panneau, le terrain est libre. Alors, je l'ai réservé. »

Le visage de Vlad se figea et Hizashi sut ce qui était en train de se produire dans son esprit. Son collègue faisait sans aucun doute un flash-back... Et les paroles de Nezu lui revenaient en tête. Il réalisait son erreur et sa négligence. Cependant, il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

«Ne fais pas l'ignorant, Mic. Je travaille ici tous les vendredis avec Shouta ! On doit préparer les activités de la semaine prochaine ! Y en avait plein d'autres de libres et tu... »

L'homme s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux vers quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention juste à côté du récepteur d'Hizashi.

«Mais attends, c'est quoi ce plan ? Tu l'as pris où ?

-J'ai photocopié celui sur ton bureau..., répondit Hizashi.

-D'accord..., dit Vlad qui contenait son énervement grandissant mais qui se maîtrisait à des fins de négociations. Bon, tu ne peux pas prendre un autre terrain pour l'heure suivante ?

-_No_.

-Pardon ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

-Non pas du tout. Vlad, REMINDER : _le terrain revient à celui qui l'a réservé_ ! Et _oh SPOILER _: c'est mon nom, _MY NAME_, sur le panneau d'affichage. Alors _GET OUT_, Vlad, trouve-toi un autre terrain et pense à réserver la prochaine fois ! »

Non, Hizashi n'allait pas bouger de ce terrain. Il était dans son droit. Les règles étaient les règles. Et pour une fois qu'elles lui plaisaient, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Vlad le regarda froidement de haut en bas et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible (probablement dans une langue étrangère). Puis il tourna les talons et descendit la passerelle. Hizashi le suivit des yeux et vit dans le même temps la porte d'entrée du terrain s'ouvrir. Shouta arrivait à son tour... Il parcourut les lieux du regard avec incompréhension et sembla chercher une explication en se tournant vers Vlad qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Putain, toujours aussi taré... », dit Vlad qui semblait ainsi répondre à Shouta.

Taré, lui ? Hizashi fut hors de lui en entendant ça. Il mettait en œuvre l'idée qu'il avait eu et dont tout le monde (à part All Might) s'était foutu en respectant bien les règles et c'était lui le taré ?

« LE TARÉ TE DIT FOXTROT UNIFORM CHARLIE KILO ! », lui cria Hizashi, hors de lui.

Vlad laissa échapper un juron dans sa langue natale et passa à côté de Shouta dont le visage exprimait clairement la question "Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?". Il l'ignora et sortit en claquant la porte. Shouta se tourna à nouveau vers le terrain et puis regarda Hizashi. Finalement, il sortit à son tour pour vraisemblablement rattraper Vlad. Enervé, Hizashi retourna à son récepteur et repassa sur les fréquences pour continuer le jeu comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il tomba sur l'équipe Charlie:

« Capcom, this is Charlie-one, dit Ashido, encore morte de rire. C'est moi ou Present Mic a dit FUCK en alphabet phonétique à Vlad King ? Over.

-Charlie-one, that is correct, répondit Jiro. But speak English. Over. »

Hizashi passa immédiatement à l'équipe suivante qui ne semblait pas avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il souffla. La tension retombait. Il savait qu'il était dans son droit mais. _Shit_... Il avait complétement pété un câble là... Il n'avait pas le droit de parler à Vlad ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? L'équipe Beta le sortit bien vite de ses pensées.

« CAPCOM. I AM COMPLETY LOST ! WHERE IS THIS FUCKING GATE ? OVER! »

Hizashi aperçut Bakugo en train de porter un manneqin et piétinant le sable en attendant les instructions.

« Bro-one, stop talking to us like that. It does not help at all. Go to your 10 oclock. You will find the gate. Over. »

C'était Kirishima, le deuxième membre du Capcom de l'équipe Beta qui avait pris la parole, vraisemblablement lassé du caractère explosif de Bakugo. Et c'est une voix un peu différente qui reprit:

« Ok. Thank you... and I am sorry. Over. »

Hizashi regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était plus que temps de sonner la fin du jeu et d'aller chercher la classe suivante.

* * *

Le jeu avec la classe 1-B fut un succès également. Hizashi les trouva un peu plus efficace dans le guidage. A la fin du cours, il était bien décidé de se rendre en salle des professeurs pour reconstruire sa vie sociale, en trouvant des collègues pour manger à la cafétaria.

Il pénétra de façon tonitruante dans la salle où il trouva Cementos et Ectoplasme qui semblaient fort occupés et n'avaient pas prévu de manger tout de suite. Il sortit donc à l'extérieur à la recherche d'autres collègues et tomba sur Nemuri qui revenait d'un cours d'art avec les troisièmes années.

« Salut mon chou... ça va ? Alors, tu t'es disputé avec Vlad ?, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, un peu mais rien d'important..., répondit tout de suite Hizashi qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Eh bien, continua la belle héroïne, je donnais cours et j'ai entendu des éclats de voix et... »

Nemuri prit alors un air faussement affligé.

« Et... Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes élèves d'ouvrir la fenêtre... pour écouter Vlad et Shouta se reprocher l'un l'autre de ne pas avoir réserver le terrain que tu leur as volé.

-HEY ! Je n'ai pas volé ce terrain ! », protesta immédiatement Hizashi.

Cette protestation ne résista pas une seconde au lever de sourcil de Nemuri. Et ce fut bien ridiculement qu'Hizashi campa cependant sur sa position. Elle soupira :

« Je pense que tout le monde est un peu tendu en ce moment... Mais peu importe. Je suis passé chez toi hier soir. Je voulais de parler. Mais tu n'étais pas là… »

_Oh no..._ Nemuri avait vraiment le talent pour passer d'un sujet gênant à un autre. Hizashi ne savait vraiment pas quoi inventer sur ce coup-ci.

« Ah ce n'est pas de chance, bredouilla-t-il. Je suis rentré tard…. Et…

-J'ai parlé à ta voisine, l'interrompit-elle immédiatement. Celle qui garde ton chat. »

Hizashi se figea. Si Nemuri avait parlé avec Madame Tanaka, elle devait savoir que... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourvait bien savoir, maintenant ? En lui faisant face, il ne put décrypter qu'une seule chose sur son visage : de la déception. Et il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. En fait, il lui avait menti à chaque fois qu'il s'était vu cette semaine. Néanmoins, son regard ne resta pas froid plus longtemps. Elle soupira en secouant la tête:

« Mon chou... On mange ensemble et tu me diras ce qu'il se passe ?

-D'accord. », répondit-il.

Ils sortirent pour aller manger à quelques rues de UA. Ils s'installèrent à une table d'un petit café où Hizashi était déjà allé avec Shouta. Juste après s'être débarrassé du choix et des commandes, Nemuri fit un vague commentaire sur le temps et là, Hizashi comprit que s'il ne parlait pas du sujet qui tue, ce serait le seul autre sujet de conversation valable. Il prit une petite inspiration et dit des mots qu'il avait vraiment eu dû mal à prononcer à voix haute cette semaine :

« J'ai des problèmes avec Shouta. »

_Big issues... _Après ce simple aveu, le reste vint plus facilement, les absences de Shouta de plus en plus fréquentes, sa solitude, sa sortie du dimanche soir qui s'était finie sur le canapé d'All Might, la dispute qui avait suivi, sa décision de s'éloigner de son appartement, les choses qui avaient été dites et surtout les choses qui ne l'avaient pas été, le silence radio depuis lundi et son pessimisme sur le fait que ça s'arrange... Nemuri l'écouta sans faire de commentaires et ne prit la parole que lorsqu'il eut terminé :

« Tu penses vraiment que la situation est désespérée ?, dit-elle finalement

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que non mais peut-être que les choses sont en train de m'échapper. Rien que le fait qu'il m'ait planté jeudi... »

Alors ça, ça avait été le coup de grâce et Nemuri semblait bien s'en rendre compte:

« Tu devrais lui demander pourquoi, il n'est pas venu... Ça lui ait déjà arrivé d'oublier ?

-Euh... oui. Mais il n'a pas pu oublier ! Il m'a planté !

-Pourquoi tu te raccroches à cette version ? »

Hizashi fut destabilisé par cette remarque. Il ne se raccrochait pas à cette version mais ça ne pouvait être autre chose, _no_ ? Alors, oui bien sûr que ça avait pu arriver que son compagnon oublie. Shouta n'était pas infaillible et lui non plus. Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi, il aurait oublié cette semaine ! Nemuri répondit à cette question comme si elle l'avait entendu.

« Il a travaillé toute la nuit mercredi, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir vu se reposer. Et... je l'ai senti très préoccupé cette semaine.

-Sûrement pas à mon sujet !, répliqua Hizashi avec mauvaise humeur.

-Hizashi ! »

En disant son nom, Nemuri avait frappé un petit coup sur table, ce qui fit tomber une fourchette sur le sol et sursauter Hizashi. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère mais ne manquait jamais de remettre les choses bien à leur place.

« Evidemment que c'est à ton sujet !, ajouta-t-elle avec fermeté.

-Il te l'a dit ?, répondit-il à voix basse.

-Non, soupira Nemuri. Mais je le sais. Toi et lui, à force... C'est comme si je vous avais fait ! »

Elle ramassa la fourchette et la reposa sur la table avant de continuer:

« Il faudrait que Shouta sache ce que tu penses et que tu connaisses aussi son point de vue.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hizashi, incertain. Ça n'a pas bien marché la dernière fois.

-Et ça ne fait toujours qu'un seul essai. Ne me dis pas qu'un héros abandonne au premier échec...

-Tu as peut-être raison. »

Evidemment, _she __was right... _Ils mangèrent et Nemuri l'autorisa à parler d'autre chose, comme les élèves, les cours et les patrouilles. Hizashi évita soigneusement le sujet d'Eri qui aurait irrémédiablement conduit au sujet de Shouta mais fut heureux de relater le bon déroulement de son jeu. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils revinrent à la salle des professeurs où se trouvaient bon nombre de leurs collègues à l'exception de quelques uns comme Vlad et Shouta qui étaient déjà partis sur leur terrain d'entrainement pour que leur classe respective s'affrontent et All Might. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Hizashi et Nemuri gagnèrent leur espace de travail qui étaient côte à côte. Il prit de l'avance sur ses cours et entreprit de rédiger la prochaine interrogation avant de finalement se décider à partir en avance pour son émission non sans dire au revoir à son amie et la remercier.

* * *

L'heure tournait. Au bout du couloir, Hizashi décida de sortir et de couper par la cour. Un bruit attira son attention sur sa gauche. Il vit alors la petite Eri faire rebondir un ballon sur le sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Eri, dans la cour ? Mais avec qui ? Sa stupéfaction ne fut que de courte durée car il se trouva idiot. Shouta donnait cours, là ! Il était stupide ou quoi ? La petite fille n'était pas seule. Snipe la surveillait, affalé sur un banc, le fusil baissé. Il le salua à peine en relevant son canon.

« Bonjour Monsieur Mic, dit la petite Eri dès qu'elle le vit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elle venait de l'appeler « Monsieur Mic » ? Oh... C'était pas mal du tout ça ! C'était même _very cool. _Qui lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Mic ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Il était content de la croiser car il avait quelque chose pour elle.

« Bonjour Eri, tu joues au ballon ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas amusant… »

Hizashi éclata de rire. Elle n'avait décidemment pas de chance avec les jeux. Mais bon, quand on avait fait connaissance avec la musique, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être mieux ? Il y eut un coup de vent. La petite fille qui n'avait que sa petite robe frissonna.

« Tu as une veste ?

-Non. Elle est à l'internat. »

Hizashi jeta un regard vers Snipe qui haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait clairement dire: « On m'a demandé de la surveiller pas de la couvrir. » Mais qui avait bien pu lui confier une gamine ?

« Prends un peu ma veste », dit Hizashi.

Sans même qu'elle puisse vraiment protester. Hizashi enleva sa veste et la passa sur ses petites épaules. Eri déposa la balle à terre et enfonça ses petits bras dans les manches. Hizashi replia ces dernières Jusqu'à ces poignets.. Elle avait beau être trop grande, la veste lui allait bien. Une fois de plus, Eri était... _cute. _

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! », dit-il ensuite en plongeant la main dans son sac.

Elle sauta de joie quand il en sortit le petit lecteur rouge qu'il lui tendit.

« Et mes écouteurs ?, demanda-t-elle en prenant l'objet dans les mains.

-Les voilà, répondit Hizashi en lui passant autour du cou un casque violet qu'il lui avait acheté en revenant de son rendez-vous raté de la veille.

-Oh ! Fit Eri avec un petit air émerveillé en les prenant en main. Ils sont vraiment trop beaux ! »

Et sans même demander ce qu'étaient devenus les écouteurs originaux, elle regarda Hizashi en souriant :

« Merci, Monsieur Mic !

-De rien mais ne mets pas la musique trop fort ! »

Eri passa tout de suite les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Comme Hizashi l'avait prévu, la couleur lui allait parfaitement. Néanmoins, il ne put s'extasier sur cette vision bien longtemps car son téléphone sonna. Quand il vit le numéro, il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il réponde. C'était la directrice Hanako de la radio. Elle avait déjà essayé de l'appeler ce matin. Il s'éloigna de la petite Eri pour décrocher.

« Salut Mic, je suis désolée de te déranger mais c'est juste pour te prévenir que la playlist a été modifiée et que… »

Le flot de paroles ininterrompues qui s'échappa du combiné n'atteignit pas vraiment la conscience d'Hizashi. Il n'avait que faire qu'on le prévienne de ce genre de changement. Il savait s'adapter sur le moment même. Le long discours se termina par :

« Bon, à tout à l'heure. Ne sois pas en retard, sauf si c'est pour le travail. »

Il raccrocha immédiatement après. Il se retourna et vit la petite Eri qui sautait d'une jambe sur l'autre sur le rythme de la musique qui passait dans ses oreilles. Il n'osa pas venir la déranger pour quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un au revoir et se dirigea hors de l'école pour prendre sa voiture afin de se rendre au studio. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait effectivement en retard.

Quand il s'assit sur le siège conducteur, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Eri avec sa veste. Il revit parfaitement dans sa mémoire immédiate la petite fille en train de danser avec des écouteurs violets sur une musique qui devait être _awesome_. Il allait définitivement la lui laisser pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle aurait aussi fière allure, non ? De toute façon, il en avait une autre sur le siège arrière. Il la saisit aussitôt et l'enfila. Elle était également noire, plus simple et moins voyante. Ce serait bien comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Il démarra et se rendit au centre de Tokyo.

Il ne se gara comme à son habitude dans une des rues adjacentes au studio. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et alors qu'il allait se rendre au pas de course afin d'éviter un retard, il entendit l'alarme de la banque qui se trouvait un peu plus haut dans la rue. Hizashi sourit. Enfin quelque chose qui l'empêcherait définitivement de ne plus penser à ses problèmes sentimentaux. _Good. _Finalement, mais pour raisons professionnelles, il serait en retard à l'émission...

* * *

« Euh, Mic, tu es certain de vouloir faire l'émission ? Dit la directrice Hanako.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que le travail de héros me rattrape et que j'arrive en cours de route, répondit Hizashi qui ne voyait vraiment pourquoi elle semblait si préoccupée.

-Kentaro a commencé et au vu des circonstances, personne à la radio ne trouveras étonnant que tu prennes ta journée…

-ça va très bien ! Je remplace Kentaro dès la fin de la chanson, _right ?_

-D'accord, dit la femme en soupirant. Il faudrait quand même que tu voies ça. »

La directrice Hanako sortit son téléphone et afficha sur l'écran une vidéo qui avait été postée très récemment dont le titre était dans un anglais assez approximatif « We've almost lost Present Mic but OMG It was awsome ». Hizashi prit le téléphone et lança la vidéo. Il reconnut sans mal la rue où il était intervenu et sans surprise il apparut rapidement à l'écran. Celui qui filmait était sur le trottoir opposé par rapport à lui. Hizashi venait de neutraliser les braqueurs qui sortaient de la banque et regardait partout autour de lui. il se rappelait très bien à quoi il pensait à ce moment-là. Il se doutait que la bande n'avait pas prévu de partir à pied et tentait de repérer leur véhicule où devait se trouver le chauffeur. Il cherchait ainsi une camionnette ou monospace qui aurait dû se trouver garé dans la rue. Il n'avait pas vu de voitures circuler et par conséquent, celui des braqueurs devait être toujours là.

Hizashi n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait… Il avait certes réussi son intervention mais il était complétement à découvert. Il brisait ses règles. Celles qu'il avait établies au fur et à mesure de sa carrière. Déjà la toute première. Ne pas intervenir seul dans le cas de plusieurs assaillants à faible distance sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, l'extrême nécessité étant un otage ou la protection d'un civil qui serait là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Enfin, ça c'était la deuxième plutôt. La première, c'était « Pas de jeu sexuel avec le matériel ». Peu importe. Il n'avait eu aucune raison valable de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Il aurait dû repérer leur véhicule et appeler les renforts avec qui il aurait intercepté la bande de braqueurs durant leur fuite quelques rues plus loin. Il avait eu la chance qu'ils soient complétement désarçonnés par son attaque surprise et qu'il ait été incapable de réagir. Ils avaient également fait l'erreur de n'avoir prévu personne pour les couvrir, quelqu'un à l'affût prêt à tirer sur un idiot comme lui qui leur foncerait dessus. C'était des amateurs, _des noobs du crime._

La suite n'allait pas être meilleure. Hizashi se voyait repérer un monospace gris garé à moitié sur le trottoir, à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Immédiatement après, un bruit de moteur très brutal se fit entendre dans la vidéo et une voiture démarra en trombe. Le chauffeur ne s'était même pas garé après la banque de façon à ne pas repasser devant. Il se voyait anticiper leur passage, monter sur le capot d'une voiture et sauter sur le toit de la voiture en fuite en criant un « YEAH » qui satura le son de la vidéo un bref instant et fit éclater les vitres du monospace. Et au passage, il brisa ce qui devait être la règle numéro 9 ou 10 : « Eviter de se jeter sur le toit d'un véhicule en mouvement. » La raison était ce qui suivrait immédiatement cette périlleuse cascade. Le chauffeur perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et dérapa brutalement, projetant Hizashi sur le côté. On ne voyait pas sa chute à cause des voitures garées à l'avant-plan de la vidéo mais on remarquait clairement une petite camionnette osciller sur ses amortisseurs suite à l'impact. Hizashi sentait encore une vive douleur à l'épaule, conséquence directe de sa chute, ainsi qu'à la hanche. Il avait encore une fois été assez chanceux de n'avoir rien d'autres de cassé, voir ne pas s'être tout simplement brisé la nuque. Ce fut également un miracle que le véhicule s'arrête sur un réverbère où il n'y avait ni voitures, ni passants.

Cette accumulation de chances ne le poussa qu'à continuer à commettre de plus en plus d'erreurs. Hizashi se vit se relever et marcher vers le monospace accidenté, malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Il se souvint qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus, ce qui était étrange étant donné que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, et que le baffle qui trônait toujours autour de son cou et qui avait été déformé par l'impact le gênait beaucoup. Il se vit enlever le baffle... _Fail._ Ça s'était la règle numéro 3 : « Ne jamais enlever le baffle, sauf s'il risque d'exploser _or something like that_. »

La caméra le filma en train d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture où le chauffeur des braqueurs avait été assommé, avec une blessure superficielle à la tête. Il le sortit et l'allongea sur le ventre sur la route. Là, il sortit un collier de serrage et lia ses mains derrière le dos. Juste avant, il avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le siège arrière qui semblait dans le même état d'inconscience.

Alors qu'Hizashi se voyait se relever sur la vidéo, il aurait voulu crier à son double « Derrière toi, imbécile. » en voyant sans surprise un tentacule sortir de la vitre brisée pour directement le saisir à la gorge et l'entraîner contre la portière de la voiture. Règle numéro 4 : « Toujours avoir un œil sur ce qu'il se passe derrière toi ». L'Alter du malfrat consistait vraisemblablement en la capacité d'allonger ses bras et leur donner l'apparence de ceux d'une pieuvre, ce qui à la réflexion aurait été bien plus utile à l'intérieur de la banque pour transporter l'argent que la bande voulait voler mais Hizashi balaya rapidement de son esprit cette énième incohérence qu'il fallait de toute façon mettre sur le compte de l'inexpérience et de la bêtise. Il se voyait se débattre pour que l'assaillant relâche son emprise mais ce dernier sortit un deuxième tentacule qui devait être son deuxième bras et attrapa une de ses mains. On en revenait au baffle. Le baffle ne permettait pas seulement de diriger ses attaques sonores, il était également une protection sur la partie de son corps qui permettait le fonctionnement de son Alter : son cou qui contenait tout le matériel, à savoir, les cordes vocales, le larynx et la trachée. Tout. _Everything._ La strangulation était clairement une position qui n'était pas en sa faveur. No air, no sound.

Il se souvint du manque d'air et du fait qu'il avait commencé à compter les seconde dans sa tête pour ne pas perdre de vue le temps qu'il lui restait avait de perdre connaissance. Pour une strangulation efficace, il avait trente secondes avant de s'évanouir, deux-trois minutes avant la mort. Il sut heureusement trouver une porte de sortie et saisit un morceau de verre sur la vitre brisée. Il le planta immédiatement dans le tentacule ce qui eut pour effet le relâchement instantané de l'emprise et un cri de douleur de l'assaillant. Hizashi était tombé en avant. Vingt-trois secondes, il était resté Vingt-trois longues secondes sans respirer. Il se releva rapidement pour riposter à la prochaine attaque mais le malfrat ne tenta rien car la police arriva sur les lieux et prit le relais. La vidéo s'arrêta là. De toute façon, la suite n'avait pas grand intérêt. Hizashi était resté 10 minutes près des policiers pour leur résumer la situation et était ensuite parti pour rejoindre le studio.

Hizashi scrolla les commentaires sous la vidéo. Ils étaient élogieux pour la très grande majorité. Tous admiraient son audace et son sang-froid mais Hizashi ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Cette prestation était... _terrible._ Médiocre, irréfléchie, téméraire, dangereuse. C'était l'exemple parfait de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Shouta ne manquerait sûrement pas de le lui dire, en imaginant bien sûr qu'ils se reparlent.

Il rendit le téléphone à la directrice et lui confirma d'un regard que ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire l'émission, comme d'habitude. Cette dernière n'insista pas davantage et fit un signe à travers la vitre à l'animateur remplaçant qui se leva de son siège. Hizashi pénétra dans le studio en saluant les personnes présentes et pris sa place. Il mit son casque. Il soupira. Tout ça, c'était derrière lui. Il écouta la fin de la chanson, alors que personne n'osait dire quoi que soit autour de lui. Puis, quand les dernières phrases du refrain se firent entendre. Hizashi fit signe au technicien d'envoyer le jingle de l'émission et d'allumer son micro. Il sourit et regarda les écrans devant lui qui lui montrait la programmation prévue et la page internet de l'émission où les messages des auditeurs s'accumulaient. Il était prêt. Il n'était pas Hizashi Yamada maintenant, il était Present Mic:

« _Dear Listeners_… »

Hizashi savait bien qu'il ne dirait pas ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui: « _Dear Listeners_, je suis désolé d'être un aussi mauvais héros. Je ne mérite pas que vous m'écoutiez aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis désolé d'être aussi en retard. Vraiment_ Sorry._ Vos messages me touchent beaucoup sur la page de l'émission. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, _still alive. _Alors j'espère que vous êtes prêt A METTRE LE FEU CE VENDREDI ! »

* * *

Après avoir terminé l'émission, Hizashi ne s'attarda pas. Il remarqua que ses collègues lui lançaient des regards étranges mais décida de les ignorer. Il regagna sa voiture où il trouva d'ailleurs son portable sur le siège passager. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de l'abandonner n'importe où.

Il le déverrouilla et tomba immédiatement sur un message de Snipe qui disait qu'il était dispensé de patrouille dimanche. Il y avait un message de Nemuri qui lui demandait s'il allait bien et auquel il répondit tout de suite et... un appel de Shouta. Shouta l'avait appelé. Il n'avait pas laissé de messages mais il l'avait appelé. Il voulait sûrement prendre de ses nouvelles et ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils n'étaient en froid au point d'être indifférent à ce genre de choses. Il le rappellerait quand il serait à l'hôtel. Il rangea son téléphone et démarra.

De retour à sa chambre, il se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit, ce qui provoqua chez lui immédiatement une douleur à l'épaule. Il ne s'était pas penché plus que ça sur ces blessures, probablement parce qu'il pensait les mériter un peu. Il rampa un peu péniblement pour s'asseoir contre le sommier. Sa blessure à l'épaule devait être musculaire. Ce n'était probablement pas très grave mais la douleur était intense quand on la réveillait. Il regretta n'avoir rien pris de l'armoire à pharmacie, surtout cette petite pommade dans son tube bleu et dont le nom lui échappait mais qui l'aurait sans aucun doute soulagé.

Il prit à nouveau son téléphone. Shouta l'avait encore appelé, propablement pendant qu'il conduisait. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans l'ignorance. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur ce foutu bouton parce que... Oh _Shit_... Fallait vraiment qu'il soit à deux doigts de crever pour que son compagnon daigne lui parler ? Il rangea à nouveau son téléphone et scruta alors le plafond, hypnotisé par teinte chaude de la lumière artificielle de sa chambre. Il avait encore mal à l'épaule mais il était aussi fatigué. Il ne voulait plus se déplacer. Il voulait juste rester là, même si c'était pour agoniser. Il sentit même le sommeil commencer à s'emparer de ses membres mais se réveilla aussitôt quand il vit quelque chose remuer sur le mur. Il avait cru rêver un moment mais le phénomène se reproduisit quelques secondes après. Il y avait quelque chose de petit et noir qui bougeait sur ce mur. Toute forme d'apathie disparut instantanément et c'est l'esprit extrêmement alerte qu'il commença à analyser la situation. La chose avait encore bougé. Elle avait un mouvement saccadé. Elle avançait un peu et puis s'arrêtait et recommençait. La chose avançait dans la direction d'Hizashi qui n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce que c'était. C'était une araignée et elle devait bien faire deux centimètres, peut-être trois, difficile de juger à cette distance. En tout cas, elle était énorme. _Huge. _La distance d'ailleurs avait encore diminué ce qui glaça le sang d'Hizashi. Il essaya de respirer calmement, se répétant inlassablement la phrase de sa mère « Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse… Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse… ce n'est pas… Oh Fuck, hors de question de rester ici !».

Hizashi déguerpit du lit, manquant de tomber. Il s'écarta le plus possible de la zone sinistrée. Debout, à l'autre bout du lit, il constata que c'était bien une araignée qui se baladait sur le mur beige. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Hors de question de s'approcher d'une façon ou d'une autre de cette horrible petite bête pleine de pattes même pour la faire sortir. Et impossible de l'ignorer. Comment pourrait-il dormir en sachant qu'elle se promènerait impunément sur les murs de sa chambre ? Et si elle n'était pas seule ? Il n'avait absolument rien pour la combattre. Mais quel idiot d'être parti sans la protection minimale !

Paniqué, il essaya de réfléchir aux possibles solutions. Il pouvait simplement aller faire un tour et laisser la fenêtre ouverte, espérant qu'elle sorte d'elle-même… Non, c'était complétement ridicule et qui sait ce qui pourrait pénétrer dans sa chambre s'il laissait ainsi un pareil accès Il prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit posément. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de régler le problème. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui chercher ses "armes". Ce n'était vraiment pas très loin, surtout qu'il avait sa voiture. Il prendrait au passage la pommade pour soigner son épaule.

Il ne put se résoudre à laisser son sac ou ses vêtements dans la chambre… La chose pourrait y pénétrer d'une façon ou d'une autre et ce serait vraiment une tragédie. Il remballa ses affaires pour les protéger d'une éventuelle attaque après avoir bien vérifié qu'une infiltration préalable n'avait eu lieu mais laissa son ordinateur et ses cours. Il quitta sa chambre et l'hôtel au pas de course (à vitesse limitée car sa hanche le faisait encore souffrir un peu), balança ses affaires dans sur le siège arrière et démarra. Il se gara dans sa rue une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il prit dans sac et après quelques mètres réalisa que ça n'avait aucun sens étant donné qu'il allait revenir après dans sa voiture. Il n'eut pas le courage d'y retourner. _Never mind_, il faudrait bien mettre le spray insecticide et sa pommade quelque part. Il croisa une vielle dame de son quartier qu'il salua. Cette dernière lui répondit mais Hizashi constata qu'elle avait jeté un regard étrange. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui aujourd'hui. Cette vieille dame n'avait quand même pas vu son intervention téméraire. Il avait à peine le téléphone chez elle. Il entra dans son immeuble, passa le hall et sans s'en rendre compte se retrouva sur le seuil de son appartement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouva son appartement silencieux. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans son hall d'entrée, il eut la sensation de revenir de voyage. Il avait l'impression d'être parti longtemps. Sans se poser davantage de question, il alla directement dans la salle de bain qui était la première porte accessible après l'entrée. Il alluma la lumière. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis son départ. Il y avait même encore son essuie qu'il avait mis à sécher lundi matin. Personne n'était repassé par ici, c'était certain. Hizashi ouvrit l'armoire sous le lavabo et s'empara du tube bleu qu'il avait en tête pour soigner son épaule. Puis il se releva et sursauta face à son reflet.

Il comprit alors pourquoi on l'avait regardé étrangement au studio et dans la rue. Ils n'avaient probablement pas été visibles juste après son intervention mais des hématomes étaient apparus sur son visage. Il y avait un sur sa pommette gauche et sur son menton mais le plus impressionnant était probablement celui qui s'étendait sur son arcade sourcilière. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas très grave. C'était noirâtre pour l'instant et après, tous seraient rapidement violets et bleuâtres. Puis on les verrait moins durant les phases vertes et jaunes. Et au bout d'une dizaine de jour, tout aurait disparu, même moins s'il se décidait à passer chez le médecin de UA. Le plus dérangeant était quand même l'hématome sur son cou dû à la strangulation. C'est le genre de choses qu'on voyait sur les cadavres. Durant ce moment sans oxygène, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait frôlé la mort. Cela aurait d'ailleurs été ironique. Il serait mort comme son père, en intervention.

Il décida de ne pas s'attarder. En sortant de la salle de bain, il entendit le miaulement de Wilco et Hizashi considéra qu'il ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir calîné un peu et nourri si nécessaire. Mais alors qu'il franchissait la porte du salon, il réalisa que ça n'avait _aucun sens_. Wilco ne pouvait pas être là. Il l'avait confié à Madame Tanaka en début de semaine, il ne pouvait pas être ici. La seule chose qui pouvait expliquer cela et qui expliquerait alors également la lumière dans le salon se confirma au moment même où il pénétra dans la pièce : Shouta était là.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

(*) A, B, C, D, E en alphabet phonétique de l'OTAN

(**) Capcom, Capsule Communicator, chargé de la communication avec les unités au sol ou les équipages.


	5. Fin de semaine

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Fin de semaine**

Shouta était là, assis sur le canapé. Hizashi le vit se lever dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. _Oh shit... _Ce n'était pas prévu. Il était censé être l'internat comme tous les vendredis. Comme tous les jours de la semaine en fait ! Non, là il exagérait quand même... Ce n'était pas vrai. Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de le penser. _Fucking shit !_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à être là, surtout ce soir ? Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal, sa hanche aussi d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pris de douche et... _In short_, ce n'était le moment.

« Salut, dit simplement Hizashi.

-Salut », répondit Shouta.

Hizashi trouva son compagnon, pâle et fatigué mais il ne parvenait pas à s'attarder sur ce point car il était lui-même quasiment _out of service_... Il y eut un silence embarrassé qu'il se décida de combler car il savait par où commencer :

« Ecoute, je sais que j'aurais dû te rappeler. Mais je… Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça… Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit immédiatement Shouta, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Eh bien ça va... », dit Hizashi de façon un peu plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Ça va », _what a joke. _Évidemment que ça n'allait pas. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de poser la question. Il fallait vraiment avoir des baffles à la place des yeux pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Sa réponse ne valait pas mieux mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas que Shouta s'en mêle. Pas ce soir.

« D'accord. », dit alors son compagnon.

Shouta parlait d'une façon prudente qu'Hizashi ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de marcher sur des œufs. Il semblait également nerveux. Il ne le regardait pas directement et fixait un point précis dans sa direction. Hizashi réalisa qu'il avait en réalité les yeux rivés sur le sac qu'il transportait.

« Tu t'en vas ? », demanda finalement Shouta.

_Really ? _Il allait directement commencer par ça ? Cela avait été _so easy _de prendre cette décision quand il y repensait... Mais maintenant qu'il devait l'expliquer à Shouta, il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il était même furieux que son compagnon lui demande ça comme si ce dernier se mêlait d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Il voulait répondre : « J'me barre et c'est ta faute. T'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? ». Ce n'était évidemment pas une option. Que devait-il dire à Shouta ? Pourquoi devait-il se justifier au juste ? C'était si difficile à comprendre qu'il veuille s'éloigner un peu ? Il y avait en lui une forme de colère. Il était irrité par la question de son compagnon. Et pourtant, c'était une simplement question et elle n'avait même pas été posée comme un reproche. Le ton de Shouta était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre. Il lui demandait seulement s'il partait. Et c'était parfaitement légitime vu qu'il était concerné au premier plan. Hizashi savait au fond de lui-même qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça dans son dos. Il était énervé d'être tombé sur Shouta ce soir. Il était énervé de s'être fait prendre. Il finit par se décider et donna une réponse la plus simple et courte possible :

« Je prends du recul… Je suis parti lundi, j'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel près de UA. »

_And don't ask me why... _Hizashi parvenait de moins en moins à maîtriser sa colère intérieure. Shouta acquiesça silencieusement. L'atmosphère était pesante. Wilco semblait même le comprendre car il restait assis dans la cuisine les oreilles baissées et la tête entre les pattes. Hizashi en avait déjà marre. Il voulait partir et rien en soi ne l'en empêchait. Mais c'est comme si son compagnon était sur son chemin.

« Ecoute Zashi, dit Shouta. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit lundi… »

_Oh... _Hizashi fut destabilisé par ces mots. Il n'avait pas imaginé que le sujet viendrait aussi vite. La façon très calme dont Shouta s'adressait à lui commençait même à lui faire regretter d'être aussi en colère et de vouloir partir. Et cela avait pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Il aurait préféré que son compagnon soit froid et cassant. Au moins, il aurait eu une bonne raison de vouloir exploser et quitter l'endroit. Il fallait qu'il respire lentement. _Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth_, comme il l'avait appris à Eri mardi.

« Je sais, finit-il par répondre calmement. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je n'en pensais pas un mot, ajouta Shouta qui voulait clairement préciser qu'il ne s'excusait pas juste pour la forme.

-Je sais bien. Ça n'a pas d'importance, insista Hizashi sur un ton un peu moins posé.

-Et pour cette semaine... Et pour jeudi, je...,

-Je t'ai dit que ÇA N'AVAIT PAS D'IMPORTANCE ! »

Shouta se tut immédiatement et Hizashi se rendit compte qu'il avait fortement élevé la voix. _Oh shit..._ Et il le regretta. C'était pour ça qu'il essayait de se maîtriser. Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à son compagnon de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas lui couper la parole et lui crier dessus. Ce n'était pas ça avoir une conversation et agir en adulte. _Stop acting like a child..._ Il devait faire les choses que Nemuri lui avait conseillés. Parler des problèmes avec Shouta, mettre les choses à plat... Mais c'était sans compter ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi et toute cette colère qui l'envahissait car rien ne déroulait comme il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait penser rationnellement ainsi. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait là maintenant était de se mettre en position fœtale sur un matelas dans le noir, qu'on arrête de lui poser des questions délicates, qu'on cesse de lui demander pardon et qu'on le laisse tout simplement en paix.

« Je suis désolé. », dit-il.

Shouta resta silencieux mais sembla accepter ses excuses. Une grande gêne envahit Hizashi et remplaça sa colère. Non seulement, il avait élevé la voix mais encore il avait menti. Evidemment que ce que son compagnon avait dit lundi l'avait blessé. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas supporté que ce dernier ne l'appelle pas jeudi. Evidemment que tout cela avait de l'importance. Évidemment, _it has mattered. _Et _right now_, ça le mettait même hors de lui. Hizashi savait aussi que c'était quelque chose de futile à l'échelle de leur relation, juste un mot à côté ou un appel manqué et que ça prenait dans son esprit une proportion totalement folle. Et il était hors de question qu'on le prenne de haut ça. Il ne voulait qu'on le juge encore pour considérer ces petits détails comme importants. Parce que ce n'était pas juste des détails. Après deux mois tendus, c'était les détails de trop. Et là, il était fatigué. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion. Ni maintenant, ni demain d'ailleurs. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici. Il aurait dû dormir avec cette foutue araignée et sa douleur à l'épaule.

« Et j'ai menti aussi. », dit Shouta à voix basse.

Hizashi fut surpris par les propos de son compagnon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de mensonge ? _Honestly_, il ne pouvait même pas dire si son compagnon lui avait un jour vraiment menti. Et sur quoi aurait-il pu mentir d'ailleurs ? Shouta croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

« Je suis rentré dimanche soir, dit-il. Je pensais te trouver ici mais tu étais sorti sans ton portable. Je pensais que tu ne tarderais pas et qu'on pourrait... »

Son compagnon ne termina pas sa phrase. De toute façon, ce qu'il voulait dire était évident. Hizashi se sentit vraiment mal. _Oh fucking shit... _Il espérait de toute ses forces que Shouta lui dirait qu'il était reparti à l'internat pour surveiller les élèves, s'occuper d'Eri ou entrainer Hitoshi, ou Midoriya ou n'importe qui d'autres. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Cependant, cet espoir était vain car tout indiquait ce qui s'était réellement produit :

« Mais tu n'es pas revenu cette nuit-là, continua Shouta. J'étais très inquiet… »

_Oh no... _Shouta n'était pas revenu le matin pour chercher ses cours alors qu'Hizashi prenait une douche pour se remettre de sa soirée. Il était déjà là. Il avait passé toute la nuit à se demander où il pouvait bien être, subir chaque minute en espérant entendre le bruit de la clef dans la serrure et imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Hizashi aurait voulu dire à quel point il était désolé d'être sorti sans prévenir et sans téléphone portable et de l'avoir ainsi inquiété. Ce serait cependant dérisoire... Ce n'était pas la chose la plus idiote qu'il avait faite...

« J'étais vraiment content de t'entendre rentrer », continua son compagnon.

Non, disparaître une nuit, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait accompli de plus stupide car quand Shouta l'avait questionné sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant le weekend... Hizashi avait menti. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Shouta le savait, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pas confronté. Il avait simplement assisté à la simple démonstration qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas digne de confiance._ Untrustworthy. _Et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ruminait ça seul sans rien demander, certainement de peur d'être trop intrusif ou que la vérité ne lui plaise pas.

« Je suis désolé, dit finalement Hizashi qui ne voulait pas laisser le silence s'imposer. Moi aussi je dois te dire la vérité... »

Hizashi vit très bien que Shouta tendait de cacher toute la tension qui parcourait son corps sous un masque d'indifférence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Je... je te fais confiance. »

Ce n'était pas une question d'obligation ou de confiance. C'était simplement bien trop injuste qu'il ne sache pas et bien trop douloureux à passer sous silence. Hizashi respira un peu. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver. Néanmoins, les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleures.

« Je suis sorti ce soir-là car je pensais que comme tous les week-end tu ne reviendrais pas. J'étais très contrarié et très malheureux alors je suis allé faire la fête pour... faire passer ça. Et j'ai passé un peu de temps avec un gars que j'ai croisé dans une boîte. »

Même si Shouta cachait ses émotions, Hizashi sentit très bien qu'une certaine tension venait de parcourir son corps. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal comme ça. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus le regarder. C'était beaucoup trop dur, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il continue :

« J'ai dansé avec lui, je l'ai laissé être proche de moi car je me sentais très seul mais ça n'a pas été plus loin... J'étais... »

Hizashi s'interrompit. Il avait tout dit, là, non ? Pourquoi aller plus loin ? _So what _? Est-ce que tout ça allait changer quoi que ça soit ? Il osa un regard vers son compagnon. Le sien l'invitait clairement à continuer.

« ...J'étais juste content d'intéresser quelqu'un. J'avais... »

«...Juste besoin de compagnie. », termina Hizashi en pensée. Il voulait simplement ne plus ressentir ce vide qui avait commencé à l'envahir ces dernières semaines, celui qu'il ne pouvait combler avec du travail ou de la musique, celui que laissait la solitude.

« Mais j'ai aussi bu... J'ai vraiment trop bu, continua Hizashi. J'étais incapable de revenir à l'appartement et je me suis retrouvé à dormir sur un canapé que je ne connaissais pas... Finalement, c'était celui d'All Might qui a eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me laisser avec un inconnu qui... Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas que tu lui demandes sa version. »

_Right. _Voilà l'essentiel était dit. Hizashi était finalement soulagé d'avoir raconté cette soirée. Ça lui pesait. Et maintenant, Shouta pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Être jaloux, être en colère. _Whatever. _Cependant, ce n'était pas encore fini. Il ne pouvait pas juste raconter ça sans expliquer une dernière chose :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses... mais... »

_Shit. _Sa voix avait un peu tremblé là. Il arrêta de regarder Shouta. C'était beaucoup trop difficile. Il avait juste envie de flancher. Mais pourquoi ça devait se produire maintenant ? _Come on. _Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne fallait pas se laisser submerger.

« J'avais... J'avais... tellement honte. », dit-il dans un souffle.

Non seulement, il s'était comporté comme un ado en manque d'affection mais encore, à trente ans, il s'était retrouvé complétement saoul au point de ne plus avoir aucun discernement et sans portable... Si ça, ce n'était pas la honte totale, alors qu'est-ce qui l'était ? Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre dans une telle position. Il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi vulnérable. La voix de Shouta le sortit de ses pensées :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais avoir honte. »

Hizashi ne comprit pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et espéra que le silence s'installe pour de bon car il craignait à présent la question suivante. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre :

« Tu es parti cette semaine ? »

_Predictible._ Hizashi se demanda quand Shouta s'en était rendu compte de son départ. Avait-il cru qu'il l'avait définitivement quitté ? Lui en avait-il voulu ? Et puis quand ce soir, ses appels étaient restés sans réponse, avait-il imaginé qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler ? Pourtant, Hizashi ne put s'empêcher d'être encore irrité par la question de son compagnon. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner, il avait bien le droit non ? Shouta ne lui avait pas fait un horaire détaillé de ses surveillances à l'internat, alors il pouvait bien faire ça de son côté, non ? Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il réponde.

« Ecoute Shouta..., dit Hizashi en essayant de garder une voix posée. Ça ne va pas très bien nous deux et ce n'est pas juste à cause de lundi. Alors j'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel pour quelques jours. Je devais réfléchir... »

Shouta acquiesça silencieusement et après avoir un peu hésité, il demanda :

« Et ça aide ?

-Oui je pense bien. »

Hizashi devait reconnaître que malgré les bas, cette semaine lui avait permis de faire le point et qu'il fallait peut-être que ça continue. Shouta avait d'ailleurs probablement aussi besoin de faire la même chose de son côté.

« Okay. Bon, ben, je... Je vais y aller alors. J'étais juste repasser prendre un truc. », murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la voix de Shouta le retint.

« Non attends... Tu as raison, ça ne va pas. Je ne suis jamais avec toi et je te parle à peine. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te sentir seul. Je suis désolé pour tout ça... »

Hizashi savait qu'au fond de lui c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre mais il y avait cependant toujours quelque chose dans ces paroles qui l'irritaient et il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

« Reste un peu ce soir... s'il te plaît... Je suis tellement désolé. », ajouta Shouta

_Oh my god... _Son petit de baffle cœur venait de rater un battement. Shouta lui demandait de rester. Allait-il tout de même partir ? Il était si sûr de lui quelques secondes auparavant. Ce petit moment d'éloignement devait leur permettre de respirer. Il voulait juste réparer les choses. Mais allait-il les réparer en partant ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore énervé par les paroles de Shouta et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas sincère, qu'il ne le pensait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette semaine s'emmêla dans sa tête. Alors que Shouta allait encore parler, Hizashi coupa la parole.

« Arrête ! Tu n'as pas vraiment envie que je reste ! C'est juste parce que tu te sens mal pour les trucs horribles que tu m'as dit lundi ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui une vidéo montre que même en faisant mon boulot à "quart temps", je peux quand même y rester. Ça t'a rappelé que tu avais tort ! Tu te sens juste coupable. T'ES PAS DÉSOLÉ ! »

_Shit... _Il avait encore élevé la voix... Un peu moins que la fois d'avant mais quand même. Il respira un peu avant de continuer.

« Tu... Tu n'as besoin de moi ici. Tu vis tout seul depuis deux mois. Alors... »

Il voulait tellement crier qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à parler. Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant le haut du nez pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Pourquoi Shouta aurait besoin de lui tout à coup après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne savait pas gérer les choses seul comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Dans son foyer, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parents, jamais eu besoin de famille. Seul, c'était qu'il préférait, non ? Sans tous ces trucs qui l'énervent, sans le bruit, sans personne, sans lui. Shouta... n'avait pas besoin de lui, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui.

« Je te laisserais partir si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Shouta. Mais moi je veux que tu restes. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dit lundi. »

Hizashi entendit son compagnon souffler un coup. Puis ce dernier ajouta sur une voix qui tremblait :

« Et je n'aurais pas supporté que soit la dernière chose que t'ai dite, ici. »

Hizashi fut troublé par ces paroles et eut enfin le courage de regarder Shouta. Sur le visage de son compagnon, Hizashi ne vit pas seulement ses traits habituels, sa pâleur et sa fatigue. Il y vit aussi une expression qui était plutôt rare mais qui serra son cœur aussi fort que l'avait été sa gorge. C'était de la tristesse. Tout cette situation et cette discussion le rendait triste. Shouta était triste. Et Hizashi n'eut plus vraiment de doutes. Evidemment, que son compagnon avait été préoccupé cette semaine. Evidemment, que c'était à son sujet. Evidemment, qu'il avait dû oublier de l'appeler jeudi ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa tête ? Bien sûr que Shouta voulait qu'il reste... Bien sûr qu'il était désolé... Hizashi se sentait si fatigué, bien trop exténué pour continuer à réfléchir. Il voulait juste se reposer. La nuit dernière où il n'avait presque pas dormi, cette journée, ses blessures, cette discussion... Il voulait juste s'effondrer là et ne plus jamais bouger. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Ça va, je... je reste », dit-il.

Il resterait pour ce soir et demain, il verrait bien. De toute façon, la moitié de ses affaires étaient encore à l'hôtel. Il devrait y retourner. Il déciderait à ce moment-là. Hizashi se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui était juste à côté de lui et lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa à terre. Il enleva sa veste noire et la jeta négligemment sur le fauteuil en face. Puis il s'affala sur le dossier, la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait dormir là sans problème. La seule chose qui le maintenait éveillé était cette douleur qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son épaule. Hizashi entendit Shouta aller dans la cuisine et revenir à nouveau dans le salon. Il ouvrit les yeux et en se redressant, il vit que son compagnon lui apportait en fait une poche de glace. Sans un mot, Hizashi l'appliqua sur la zone à laquelle il devait probablement penser, c'est-à-dire le bleu plutôt impressionnant au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Shouta prit ensuite le sac qui était tombé à terre et saisit le tube bleu qui dépassait d'une des poches. Il jeta un regard à Hizashi que ce dernier put clairement interpréter. Il déposa la poche de glace et enleva son T-shirt.

« J'imagine que c'est l'épaule droite. », demanda Shouta en s'essayant à côté de lui.

Hizashi acquiesça et immédiatement après, il sentit la main de Shouta appliquer la pommade. _Oh my God._ Il frissonna en réalisant que c'était peut-être bien le premier contact physique qu'il avait avec Shouta depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Étant donné la situation, c'était probablement un peu étrange de laisser son compagnon masser son épaule... Mais après tout, il aurait sûrement fait pareil.

« Il faudrait que tu passes chez Recovery Girl demain..., soupira Shouta.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose..., marmonna Hizashi.

-Ce serait mieux qu'elle t'examine. Je ne pense pas que ta hanche soit en bon état. »

_True_. Shouta avait vraisemblablement regardé la vidéo de son intervention avec attention et noté sa démarche un peu chancelante après sa chute...

« _Okay_, je ferai ça. », dit Hizashi qui préférait que la discussion s'arrête là.

Shouta continua à soulager ses douleurs. Même s'il était habité par des sentiments contraires, Hizashi apprécia quand même ce moment qui ne fut troublé que par Wilco cherchant à se faire remarquer en se frottant à ses jambes.

« Tu as faim ? demanda Shouta quand il eut terminé.

-Non, je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher. Merci. »

Oui c'était ça. Il était fatigué. Il allait se reposer et bien profiter du fait qu'il était dispensé de patrouille demain pour se soigner comme l'avait suggéré son compagnon. Il se leva pour se rendre à sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit, _Babe_. », dit-il en quittant la pièce.

_Oups... _Ce surnom un peu trop affectueux lui avait échappé. Alors qu'il rentrait dans la chambre Hizashi entendit vaguement la réponse de Shouta qui devait aussi être quelque chose comme « bonne nuit ». Il se déshabilla et s'emmitoufla dans ses couettes en position fœtale comme il l'avait souhaité toute la soirée. Mais il changea rapidement de position, vu que ni son épaule, ni sa hanche ne le permettait. Il se mit donc sur le dos. C'était presque étrange de se retrouver à nouveau ici après ces quelques jours à l'hôtel. _Anyway_... L'essentiel était de se savoir si choses s'arrangeaient Shouta. Malgré la dispute, il avait envie de croire que oui. L'échange avait été très tendu mais Hizashi pensait bien avoir compris quelque chose d'important sur lui-même. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

* * *

Hizashi se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser qu'il était bien chez lui. Il avait été en proie à un rêve agité. Les images étaient à présent assez floues. Cette sensation de manquer d'air lui indiqua cependant que cela devait être lié aux événements de la journée. Il se redressa dans l'obscurité et laissa ses yeux s'habituer au noir. Il ne savait pas s'il allait se rendormir, ni ce qu'il allait faire s'il ne le faisait pas. Il sentit le matelas bouger juste à côté de lui. Quelqu'un venait de se redresser et il n'avait pas trop de doutes sur l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait cette respiration profonde.

Shouta était là. Hizashi avait presque peine à le croire. Un frisson le parcourut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans le même lit en ayant tous deux réellement conscience de la présence de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une ombre fugace qui disparaissait à l'aube. Shouta était vraiment là et Hizashi ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui montait en lui à cette simple idée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne, il le savait. Car s'il le faisait, il avait la certitude d'être confronté à ces deux yeux brillants et hypnotiques. Et à ça, après deux mois sans intimité, il ne résisterait pas. Ou plutôt, oui il résisterait mais ce serait vraiment une torture. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil... _Just to check_. Et malheureusement il ne se trompa pas. Son compagnon était réveillé et l'interrogeait du regard. Les yeux de Shouta dans la nuit, c'était toujours quelque chose d'intense... _Bright. _Il ne put empêcher laisser son regard de parcourir son visage et puis son torse mais ne s'attarda pas trop non plus. Il avait déjà détruit une hanche et une épaule, ce n'était pas la peine de souffrir davantage avec une bonne frustration. Ce n'était clairement pas le jour pour faire des avances à Shouta. Ou peut-être que si ? Ah non, non, évidemment que non. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas même s'il avait la sensation qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

Hizashi nota rapidement que son compagnon avait un bandage à l'avant-bras et puis sans rien dire il s'allongea à nouveau, signifiant à son compagnon que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et il ferma les yeux pour se protéger de toute tentation. Il ne se passa rien un moment. Puis il sentit enfin le matelas bouger, ce qui indiquait que Shouta se recouchait. Il ne devait rester que quelques heures avant le lever du jour et Hizashi s'endormit aussitôt en espérant faire des rêves plus agréables.

* * *

« Ça devrait aller comme ça. Mais il faudra aller te reposer. Tu peux rester ici d'ailleurs. »

C'était toujours un peu _strange _de se faire embrasser par Recovery Girl mais Hizashi avait fini par s'y faire. Comme attendu, il se sentit un peu fatigué. Ses blessures étaient néanmoins assez légères. C'était donc supportable. Quand il s'était cassé la jambe, il avait bien dormi une journée.

« Non, ça ira. Je vais rentrer. _Thanks_. »

Hizashi quitta le cabinet médical. Déjà _2pm. _Il s'était réveillé tard ce matin. Seul, bien évidement car Shouta était déjà parti donner cours. Après avoir opté pour une tenue discrète (jeans, chemise, lunette normale, manteau), il avait pris sa voiture pour se rendre à UA chez Recovery Girl. La consultation était maintenant terminée. Il se dirigea ainsi vers la section Support Technique de UA car son corps n'était pas le seul à devoir être soigné. Son cher baffle qu'il portait sous le bras était très abîmé... Power Loader fut d'ailleurs médusé en le voyant. _Hopefully_, il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose et mit sa meilleure élève, Mei, sur le coup. Il serait sûrement prêt lundi. Alors qu'Hizashi remplissait le formulaire de réparation, Izuku Midorya (qui ne le reconnut pas) entra dans l'atelier. Mei se précipita vers lui et lui donna une lampe de chevet très design destinée à la mère du garçon qui avait bientôt son anniversaire. Elle était vraiment très serviable cette fille... Hizashi sortit de l'atelier, soulagé. Il l'aimait son baffle. C'était son baffle,_ son partner in crime_ depuis presque 10 ans. On avait fait que l'améliorer au fur et à mesure. Mais alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir, il tomba sur Vlad qui avait vraisemblablement lui aussi du matériel à faire réparer.

« Salut, dit Hizashi qui ne sut pas quoi dire.

-Salut », répondit Vlad qui s'était littéralement figé en le voyant.

_No luck... _Un silence embarrassé s'en suivit immédiatement. Hizashi commençait un peu à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de moment gênant. Il avait vraiment développé un talent particulier pour tomber sur les personnes qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas croiser... S'il y avait un DJ cosmique aux platines de tout ça, il était temps que ça s'arrête ! Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils reparlent de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Vlad et lui n'avaient pas d'atomes crochu. C'était comme essayer de connecter un baffle à une cafetière. Il y a juste des choses qui ne sont pas faite pour interagir. Plus précisément, Vlad ne s'entendait vraiment bien qu'avec ses élèves qu'il mettait souvent sur un petit piédestal et son chien, Igor, un bulldog anglais tout simplement terrifiant. Avec les professeurs, le titulaire de la 1-B était d'une humeur assez variable, du « Je t'ignore » à « Encore un mot et je bois ton sang ». Vlad finit par se lancer au grand soulagement d'Hizashi:

« Ecoute, propos d'hier... J'ai un peu surréagi. Je suis désolé.

-… J'ai aussi exagéré, répondit immédiatement Hizashi. _I am sorry..._ Je n'aurais pas dû prendre des choses sur ton bureau sans te demander. Et puis, je crois qu'on est tous un peu tendu.

-...Oui »

Finalement, cela n'avait été aussi compliqué. Ils étaient après tous les deux désireux que la situation s'arrange.

« Et sinon, ça va ? J'ai vu que tu avais eu une intervention compliquée... », reprit Vlad.

-ça va. Je m'en suis remis. »

_Laughing out loud... _Qui ne le savait pas ? Le fait que Vlad ait utilisé le mot "voir" voulait tout dire... Ce dernier s'adressa encore à lui en changeant complètement de sujet :

« Mes élèves ont bien aimé l'activité que tu as organisée.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui... Ils s'appelaient encore par leurs noms de code durant l'entrainement et ils nous ont tanné, Shouta et moi, pour avoir des talkies. »

Hizashi était content de le savoir. Ses _students, _ses _dear listeners_ avaient passé le meilleur cours d'anglais que cette Terre ait jamais porté. _Ever._

« J'ai l'impression que tu tiens quelque chose avec ton jeu, dit encore Vlad. Il faudrait peut-être que tu le refasses. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à Shouta ou... à moi... »

Là, Vlad était clairement en train de s'arracher les mots de la gorge mais Hizashi apprécia quand même le geste. Le titulaire était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour que sa chère petite classe étudie dans les meilleures conditions.

« J'y penserai. Merci. »

Alors que le titulaire de la 1-B se dirigeait vers l'atelier de Power Loader, Hizashi l'interpella en se rappelant d'un point qu'il aurait bien voulu évoquer avec lui en début de semaine :

« J'ai lu dans une rédaction que tes élèves t'espionnaient en dehors de l'école.

-Je sais, soupira Vlad, ils ne sont pas très discrets.

\- Ils t'ont vu avec une fille. Faudra que tu ramènes cette copine la prochaine fois qu'on sortira après une réunion !

-Sûrement pas ! », répondit Vlad en franchissant la porte de l'atelier.

Hizashi quitta le bâtiment de bonne humeur. Quand il se dirigea vers le portail, il vit Nemuri dans sa classe au premier étage. Cette dernière n'hésita pas à lui faire un signe de la main pour le saluer. Il se sentait vraiment de plus en plus fatigué et décida d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre d'hôtel où il avait laissé quelques affaires. Ce serait bien mieux que ce lit où il respirerait sans aucun doute l'odeur de Shouta, ce qui aurait pour effet de lui faire regretter de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus la nuit dernière.

Le lit dans lequel il s'allongea tout habillé était en effet bien plus neutre et l'araignée qui s'était trouvé sur le mur avait disparu, probablement chassée par une femme de ménage. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Juste se reposer un peu. Il tendit le bras pour attraper son casque audio et le passa immédiatement sur ses oreilles. Il le connecta à son téléphone portable et choisit une musique dans son répertoire, fermant ensuite les yeux pour se détendre. Il récupéra ainsi durant plusieurs heures et sursauta quand son téléphone vibra. Il avait reçu un message... de Shouta. Ça disait :

_Tu es rentré ?_

Hizashi regarda l'heure : _7pm_. Shouta avait fini depuis longtemps. Il devait être à l'internat ou en patrouille. Il répondit rapidement :

_Non, je suis allé me reposer à l'hôtel près de UA _

Une réponse arriva immédiatement :

_OK._

Hizashi fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce _OK._ ? Juste _Ok _avec un point et sans smiley ? _Ok, bien reçu, c'était juste pour savoir _? _OK, j'espère que t'as nourri le chat_ ? _Ok, je comprends _?_ Ok, tu me brises le cœur _? Ce côté laconique, c'était _so annoying _parfois. Un peu moins fatigué, il se leva et alla mettre un peu d'ordre dans les cours qu'il avait laissé en désordre sur le petit bureau. Il entreprit finalement de tout reclasser correctement. Alors qu'il fermait la dernière farde, il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte et alla ouvrir. C'était Shouta.

« Salut, je passais juste pour voir si ça allait. Et puis je m'en vais. », dit-il de façon presque un peu trop neutre.

Hizashi sourit. Vraisemblablement, le message voulait dire _OK, je viens_. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait, que du contraire. Même si Shouta avait les bras croisés et sa petite tête de grognon.

« T'inquiète _Babe. _Ça va. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur le coin de la lèvre comme il en avait l'habitude quand Shouta avait cet air-là. Il l'avait fait instinctivement sans trop réfléchir. C'était un geste tellement naturel pour lui mais il réalisa la demi-seconde d'après que ce n'était pas bien. Ou peut-être que si ? En tout cas, son visage était resté près de celui de Shouta et celui-ci ne le repoussait pas. Il ne disait rien. Hizashi reposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Juste un peu. Et après, il laisserait son compagnon partir et retournait faire ce pour quoi il restait dans cette chambre (c'était quoi déjà ?). Il posa ses mains sur le visage de son compagnon et sentit les bras de celui-ci l'entourer pour le serrer contre lui tout en proposant d'approfondir le baiser. Hizashi accepta, laissa Shouta s'emparer de ses lèvres et puis de sa bouche. _Just a kiss_. Il en avait tellement envie. Ça ne devait pas aller plus loin... Mais bon ils n'allaient quand même pas continuer à s'embrasser dans le couloir. Hizashi tira un peu son compagnon vers pour lui faire comprendre et ce dernier se laissa entraîner dans la chambre et ferma même la porte sans quitter ses lèvres. C'était bien mieux ici. Seuls, sans personne pour les déranger. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés comme ça. C'était tellement agréable de sentir les mains de son compagnon caresser son dos. Leurs bouches finirent par se séparer. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça éternellement. Shouta descendit immédiatement ses lèvres et embrassa son cou. Ça aussi, ça faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ça allait un peu au-delà de la limite mais Hizashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser faire. Rien qu'un peu... _One minute more..._

« Tu veux pas t'allonger un peu ? », souffla Shouta.

Il n'avait pas tort. Debout, ce n'était pas le plus confortable. Ils pouvaient encore un peu s'embrasser sur le lit. Juste un peu et puis il laisserait son compagnon partir. C'était censé être une zone neutre ici. Un endroit pour réfléchir. Il s'allongea sur le dos et Shouta vint sur lui pour embrasser à nouveau son cou. Les mains d'Hizashi se frayèrent un chemin sous ses vêtements amples. Il connaissait cette peau par cœur, que ce soit la moindre petite irrégularité ou la moindre cicatrice. D'ailleurs il sentit sur ce dos quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça devait être une nouvelle blessure, mais d'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? _Same _pour le bandage qu'il avait vu sur son avant-bras d'ailleurs. Il mit ça de côté et continua à caresser sa peau. Non, ça, il n'aurait pas pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait jamais été aussi bien. Jamais il n'aurait pu...

« Shouta... _Babe..._ Je te jure que..., murmura-t-il

-Je sais. », l'interrompit Shouta

Hizashi réalisa alors que son compagnon ne l'embrassait plus et que son visage était au-dessus du sien. Shouta le regardait. _Oh Shit_,_ these eyes..._ ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis une éternité. Deux mois en fait. Ce regard pénétrant qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux et qu'il était temps d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

Hizashi se réveilla quand les premières lumières traversèrent les fenêtres et sentit le poids de la tête de Shouta sur son épaule ainsi que son bras sur sa poitrine. Il réalisa également qu'il était encore dans sa chambre d'hôtel et que la soirée d'hier... avait complètement dégénéré. _Oh shit... _Il était clair que la zone n'était plus du tout neutre, là. Mais comment ça avait bien pu se produire ? La réponse était pourtant évidente... Il avait laissé les choses aller bien trop loin...

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qui s'était passé car les images de la nuit lui faisaient encore tourner la tête. _Rewind._ Il avait complétement mis son cerveau sur _pause _quand son compagnon avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise, embrasser son torse... Et puis le toucher partout... Et puis murmurer son nom avec sa voix grave de façon _bien trop sexy_... et... et... Ah ! _In short,_ faire tous ces trucs qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir ! _Honestly_, il n'était pas tellement responsable ! Les moments d'intimité avec Shouta lui avaient manqués. Vraiment _beaucoup _manqué. Il se décida à aller prendre une douche pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire mais quand il tenta de se lever, il sentit le bras de Shouta le retenir. Il n'était pas si endormi que ça finalement.

« Reste un peu ici. Et arrête de penser si fort. », mumura-t-il.

Hizashi ne résista pas et au contraire se détendit. Shouta se redressa un peu, libérant son épaule au passage et posa sa tête sur le coussin juste à côté pour être à la même hauteur que lui, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui Recovery Girl s'est occupé de moi. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose au final.

-Et ton baffle ?

-Power Loader est sur le coup... _And you_ ? », dit Hizashi en caressant le bandage sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon.

-J'ai eu une patrouille compliquée, mercredi... J'ai fait une chute et j'ai pris un coup de couteau. »

Shouta soupira et n'alla pas plus loin dans son explication. Hizashi ne demanda pas de détails. Ce n'était toujours le genre de choses sur lesquelles son compagnon souhaitait s'étaler.

« Je suis passé chez Recovery Girl le lendemain, reprit-il. Et après j'étais épuisé le reste de la journée. J'ai dormi à l'internat jusque vendredi matin... Et je pense bien que mon portable n'avait plus de batterie. »

Sans qu'il n'insiste dessus, Hizashi comprenait bien que Shouta expliquait simplement pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas vus jeudi... S'ils n'avaient pas été en froid, ce dernier n'aurait certainement pas manqué de lui raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Et quand Shouta n'aurait pas donné de nouvelles, Hizashi serait immédiatement passé à l'internat pour voir si tout allait bien. Et l'aurait trouvé endormi quelque part. Il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas réveillé et aurait plutôt veillé quelques heures sur son sommeil avant de prendre un coussin et s'endormir à ses côtés.

« Tu avais raison, soupira Shouta. Je ne vais pas très bien. »

Hizashi n'avait aucun doute sur l'effort que son compagnon avait dû mobiliser pour formuler cette simple phrase. Par conséquent, il se contenta en guise de réponse de simplement se rapprocher de lui et caresser son visage. Surtout cette petite cicatrice sous son œil. Il n'oserait probablement jamais lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle le rendait beau.

« J'ai toujours géré ce genre de choses seuls, continua Shouta. J'oublie parfois qu'il y a de place à côté de toi. »

Shouta hésitait beaucoup quand il parlait mais pour Hizashi, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller plus loin. Il comprenait. Son compagnon n'avait pas vécu avec ses parents mais avec des éducateurs qui avaient des dizaines de jeunes à gérer dans un endroit où il avait dû vivre sans espace. Il avait ainsi pris l'habitude de ne pas avoir de place et ne prenait pas toujours celle qu'on lui réservait.

« À quoi as-tu réfléchi dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? dit-il

-Pardon ? répondit Hizashi qui n'avait pas anticipé le brusque changement de sujet.

-Tu as dit que tu étais parti réfléchir de ton côté... », reprit Shouta.

_Probably_, son compagnon voulait discuter sérieusement. Était-ce vraiment le meilleur moment ? Hizashi ne pouvait nier qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis hier soir mais est-ce que ça allait suffire pour que son compagnon puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire ?

« hum _Lot of things_..., dit Hizashi qui ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

-Mais encore ? », insista Shouta en levant les yeux au ciel.

_What else ? _Ça s'était tout le problème... Hizashi bredouilla quelques phrases vides qui tournaient autour du pots et Shouta posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'interrompre.

« Vas-y franchement, dit-il. Je peux tout entendre. »

_Not sure... _Hizashi décida de commencer par la partie qui était la plus simple à avouer :

« J'ai remarqué que je ne prenais pas beaucoup de décisions dans notre relation. Je laisse tout couler en fait... »

Shouta le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il était évident qu'il s'attendait plutôt à des reproches le concernant et au lieu de cela, Hizashi était en train de lui dire que c'était son comportement qui posait problème.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, dit Shouta qui semblait penser pouvoir clore le sujet.

\- Si, c'est un problème, répondit immédiatement Hizashi. Tout m'est égal et ça ne devait pas être comme ça... Je ne prends jamais d'initiatives.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas, moi... Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé.

-Shouta... J'ai mis deux mois à réagir à la situation. C'est plutôt long. Et il y a _too many things _que tu portes seul. »

Son compagnon leva un sourcil et n'avait décidément toujours pas l'air de voir où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai laissé les choses évoluer dans la mauvaise direction et il a vraiment fallu que je sois au pied du mur pour venir te parler.

-Tu as une vie bien remplie, tu ne peux pas penser à tout... Et je ne suis pas très accessible...

-Shouta... »

Ça, c'était vraiment le truc le plus idiot qu'on pouvait dire. Une vie bien remplie ne justifie pas qu'on ne prenne pas le temps de d'aimer quelqu'un comme il se doit. Mais ce n'était pas tout et Hizashi n'était pas certain qu'il était prêt à parler de... la suite. Mais quand le serait-il alors ? Shouta finit par reprendre la parole :

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Hizashi ne répondit pas. _There we are... _Oui, il savait pourquoi. Et _this was where the problem lay._.. Cela avait pris du temps à prendre forme dans son esprit mais maintenant, c'était assez clair. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait pensé au moment même où il avait commencé à sortir avec Shouta et qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Son compagnon se redressa complètement et semblait à présent très réveillé.

« Hey, Zashi, dit-il. S'il te plaît parle-moi, là. Je n'aime pas quand tu ne dis rien comme ça.

-Je ne vais pas mourir juste parce que j'arrête de parler quelques secondes, répondit Hizashi

-Selon ma théorie sur la question...

-Ah, tais-toi ! »

Hizashi se détourna de son compagnon, presque content d'avoir un prétexte pour bouder. Cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise. Comment Shouta réagirait-il après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait à dire ? Et si ça changeait tout ? Il sentit une main caresser ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Dis-moi tout. Je suis prêt à entendre n'importe quoi. »

Finalement, Hizashi fit à nouveau face à Shouta qui semblait vraiment se demander ce qui pourrait être si difficile à exprimer. Il essayait même de sourire pour l'encourager et passa sa main sur sa joue. Est-ce qu'il le ferait encore s'il savait ? Hizashi finit par se lancer :

« C'est à cause d'un truc que j'ai pensé quand on s'est mis ensemble. Je l'avais un peu oublié mais en fait, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté... »

Cette pensée lui était revenue furtivement lundi alors qu'il venait de se disputer avec Shouta et elle s'était même immiscée dans ses réflexions alors qu'il nageait. Une petite chanson qui trottait dans son esprit. Elle était là depuis tout ce temps... presque inaudible. Et elle avait explosée dans sa tête quand ils s'étaient à nouveau disputés.

« Tout m'est égal parce que je pense que de toute façon, tu vas finir par en avoir assez de moi et partir. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu préfères être seul. »

Voilà, c'était dit. À force de repasser sa relation encore et encore, à force de se souvenir de tous ces moments passés avec Shouta, à force de reculer et avancer le film, à force de chercher, il avait fini par trouver cette petite poussière qui faisait sauter le disque. Hizashi risqua un coup d'œil vers son compagnon et constata que son visage venait de se décomposer.

« Mais... mais... Pourquoi tu penses ça ? dit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Tu as toujours préféré être seul, que ce soit pour t'entraîner, pour étudier... Quand on était à l'école, il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de place près de toi.

Hizashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu car il se revoyait très bien faire un peu le forcing pour s'asseoir à côté de Shouta, que ce soit à la salle d'étude ou sur cette marche où son camarade essayait justement de s'isoler pour manger.

« Et puis, tu travailles seul, continua Hizashi. Je sais qu'on est ensemble mais je me dis intérieurement que...

Alors qu'il parlait, il sentit comme une ombre planer au-dessus de sa tête. Aussi sombre que le fond de son esprit où cette pensée, cette petite musique, s'était confortablement installée.

« … qu'il y a bien un moment où ça te lassera. Tout ça... ça te fera chier. Et tu réaliseras à nouveau que tu étais mieux quand tu étais seul. Alors j'en profite tant que ça dure et donc, je ne m'implique pas beaucoup. »

Hizashi parcourut la pièce du regard et tomba sur les affaires de Shouta sur une chaise. Au moins, s'il voulait partir, il ne devrait pas les chercher. Quand les avait-il rangés au juste ? Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur cette chose futile, les bras de son compagnon l'entourèrent.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est que tu as envie d'entendre mais je préfère être coincé avec toi que d'être seul...

-QUOI ? Comment ça COINCÉ AVEC MOI ? Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? »

Hizashi eut soudainement envie de retourner bouder à l'autre bout du lit mais l'étreinte de son compagnon se resserra pour l'empêcher de partir. Shouta reprit la parole d'une voix calme :

« Je pense qu'on a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire... Tu veux bien qu'on habite à nouveau ensemble ?

-Oui, je veux bien... Mais c'est quoi "beaucoup de choses à se dire" ? dit Hizashi, surpris.

-Je crois que je devrais te raconter ma version de l'histoire... Je t'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... Et toi, j'aimerais que tu me racontes comment ça se passait chez toi. Avec tes parents. »

Hizashi fut surpris de cette demande. Comment ça se passait chez lui ? Avec ses parents ? _Very bad _quand il y réfléchissait mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'étaler ces vieilles histoires. Surtout celles qui concernait son père. Usaburo Yamada était un officier de police et un père autoritaire et la seule et unique fois où il l'avait mentionné auprès de Shouta, c'était quand il était mort lors de sa troisième année après une intervention. Et puis sa mère était reparti aux Etats-Unis. Alors... _What was the point ? _Shouta sembla comprendre son questionnement intérieur et ajouta :

« Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui me sentais seul dans cette histoire... »

_Yeah... _Il avait peut-être raison. Avait-il réfléchi à ça cette semaine ?

«_ All right_..., dit Hizashi. tu iras un peu moins souvent à l'internat... ?

-Oui. »

Hizashi resta un peu dans les bras de son compagnon. Finalement, ce dernier consentit à le libérer pour qu'ils puissent se préparer à partir. Hizashi alla prendre une douche en premier et puis céda sa place à Shouta. Il commença ensuite à faire ses affaires. Alors qu'il repliait son ordinateur, il demanda distraitement à Shouta qui sortait de la salle de bain ce qu'il pensait faire aujourd'hui.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler..., répondit son compagnon.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai vu Eri et je ne sais pas comment... Mais elle était au courrant de ce qui t'était arrivé. Elle était très inquiète... »

Hizashi se figea. _Poor girl... _Avait-elle juste entendu des élèves en discuter ou avait-elle carrément vu la vidéo qui circulait ? Il espérait vraiment que la deuxième hypothèse soit fausse...

« Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que tu passerais la voir, continua Shouta. Mais... je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

Il soupira et ajouta immédiatement après :

« Et puis, il faudrait que tu récupères ta veste. Elle n'a pas voulu me la donner. »

_Good girl. _Évidemment qu'on ne donnait pas une veste aussi _awesome _à n'importe qui !

« _All right, _répondit Hizashi en fermant son dernier sac. Mais on y va ensemble ? »

Shouta acquiesca en levant les yeux comme pour lui dire _Bien sûr que oui _et termina de s'habiller. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter de la chambre, il prit le visage d'Hizashi et l'embrassa. Ce dernier savait très bien où il voulait en venir en faisant ça. _Je t'embrasse maintenant et donc défense de le faire à l'extérieur !_ Shouta n'aimait pas les gestes d'affections en public et ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, il « rechargeait sa batterie de _love_ ».

« J'ai le droit de te tenir la main, au moins ? Un tout petit peu ? dit Hizashi.

-Oui, mais n'exagère pas ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un magazine ! », soupira Shouta.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, allèrent déposer les affaires dans la voiture garée un peu plus loin et se dirigèrent vers l'internat de UA. Le ciel était bien dégagé même s'il faisait froid. Hizashi referma sa veste et s'interrogea encore sur comment Shouta pouvait survivre en toute saison sans jamais varier sa tenue. Il saisit ensuite la main de son compagnon qui ne protesta pas. Il pensa aussi aux élèves de premières années et se demanda ce que contiendrait leur rédaction s'il refaisait une interrogation surprise lundi.

« Tu l'aimes bien cette petite, non ? », dit Hizashi à l'attention de son compagnon.

Ce sujet lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la semaine et il ne pourrait pas attendre d'être rentré pour lui en parler.

« J'ai grandi dans un foyer, répondit Shouta qui ne semblait pas gêné par la question. Je sais bien ce que ce n'est pas toujours drôle de dormir dans un internat sans famille. »

Puis il lui sourit et ajouta immédiatement après :

« Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire que je l'aime bien mais j'aimerais qu'elle ne se sente pas seule tant qu'elle sera à UA. »

Il voulait qu'elle sente qu'elle ait une place, même toute petite. Ils franchirent ensemble le portail de l'internat et Hizashi lâcha la main de Shouta qui dut le remercier en pensée. Mais c'était peut-être un peu tard car il aperçut un Izuku Midoriya médusé à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Hizashi plissa les yeux et vit qu'il y avait également Shinso Hitoshi même si ce dernier s'était rapidement caché sous l'appui de fenêtre. Il était vrai que les cartes d'étudiants des autres sections pouvaient passer le portail de l'internat mais leur présence n'était tout de même pas admise le weekend. Hizashi observa Izuku prendre rapidement quelques livres sur une table. Ils partirent tous les deux dans une autre pièce. Peut-être étudiaient-ils ensemble ? Il entendit aussi très vaguement des éclats de voix qu'il attribua à Bakugo qu'il vit debout à travers une autre fenêtre. Il semblait s'adresser aux deux fuyards. Finalement, le garçon alla s'assoir le canapé d'où dépassaient les cheveux rouges de Kirishima. Tout de suite après, une Eri bien trop mignonne traversa le salon en trombe avec à ses trousses une Momo et une Ochaco qui semblaient tenter de la modérer un petit peu. Sans nul doute, leur arrivée était annoncée et la petite fille se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée... Hizashi jeta un regard vers son compagnon qui semblait ne pas remarquer toutes ces choses et lui sourit. Cette semaine avait été difficile. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche et c'était une belle journée.

**FIN**

* * *

LECTEURS ET LECTRICES NE PARTEZ PAS !

Tout d'abord, merci d'être arrivés jusqu'ici ! J'imagine que cela veut dire que les autres chapitres vous ont plu et j'espère que vous aimez la fin. ^^

J'aimerais ensuite vous poser une petite question : Seriez-vous intéressés par quelques chapitres supplémentaires avec le point de vue Shouta afin de savoir comment s'est déroulé la semaine de son côté ? Il y aura un minimum de redites évidemment ^^. Si oui, mentionnez-le dans les commentaires !

Et enfin, merci encore de m'avoir lue !


End file.
